Digimon AF
by The Silencer
Summary: It's a sequel of Digimon Z and Digimon GT. The adult digidestineds and the tamers with the help of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. will have to face Cell Jr., Kain, and Zeedmillenniummon.
1. Prologue

Digimon AF: Prologue  
  
This is the next part of the Digimon Z/GT trilogy. Having the digidestineds as adults, also starring Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. And it's time to start the fic.  
  
During the Dark Master's Saga.  
  
In a desert somewhere, we see a black pyramid. Inside the pyramid we see lots of computers, surrounding a certain capsule labeled 0. The computers started to activate and the capsule started to open. An old man emerged from it and look around the lab.  
  
"Where am I?" said the old man.  
  
"So you're finally awake. That must me my mentor must've been killed," said a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Pharoahmon. I have been the apprentice of my mentor, Dr. Gero. I helped him build all his androids, from you, to himself being an android. You are the splitting image of him."  
  
"Oh, and where are we?"  
  
"We are at the digital world. So far, those backstabbers are having a difficult time beating those digidestineds. Heh, so far Metalseadramon and Puppetmon are killed, and they're in Machinedramon's territory."  
  
"I know my mission is to kill Goku for defeating the Red Ribbon Army."  
  
"Indeed, but Dr. Gero had programmed you to be a clone of himself. When I and 19 turned him into an android, he ordered us to put an activation device inside himself, just in case anything goes wrong. When you have awaken, that means that Dr. Gero is dead."  
  
"I would like to get my hands on the one who killed him."  
  
"It's most likely to be Goku and his friends."  
  
"Let's go immediately."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Pharoahmon went towards the computer, and turned on the screen. There he saw the desert turning to data.  
  
"Hmph, those damn digidestineds must have eliminated Machinedramon. We have no choice now," said Pharoahmon. "Setting up coordinates, DB-54."  
  
The black pyramid rose from the ground, and started to fly off to the sky.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the Cell Games  
  
The black pyramid arrived in a mountain area. Pharoahmon and Zero saw a spot where a bunch of rocks and metals were all over the place.  
  
"So, the Z-fighters also destroyed his lab, lets land," said Pharoahmon.  
  
The pyramid landed on the ruins of the lab. They went inside the lab's basement, and it was all in ruins.  
  
"Looks like they got rid of Cell too," said Pharoahmon.  
  
Just than Zero's eyes began to glow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sensing a very high power level to the south," said Zero.  
  
"Then lets see what going on."  
  
Pharoahmon and Zero emerged out of the pyramid, and went ahead to see the high power level.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cell and Gohan were locked in a Kamehameha battle. Both having difficulty hanging on to their power.  
  
'How did this kid exceed my own power?' thought Cell. 'I have the cells from the mightiest warriors in the universe, and he's giving me this hard challenge. Why won't he just give up. I know, I'll just create another Cell Jr. and distract him, and I'll finally get this pest out of my way.'  
  
Pharoahmon and Zero saw the flash of energy, and they both hid behind the rock. But Pharoahmon and Zero weren't having difficulty seeing.  
  
"That must be Cell ahead," said Zero.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Pharoahmon.  
  
"Dr.Gero put a diagram of how he would look like inside my memory," said Zero.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cell opened his spiked tail, and began to spit out a Cell Jr., when Piccolo hit both of them with his Masenko. Seriously hitting Cell Jr. but not affecting Cell.  
  
"Damn you Namekian," yelled Cell, when he sent a burst of energy at Piccolo, but also blowing the unconscious Cell Jr. away.  
  
"What was that?" asked Pharoahmon.  
  
"That must have been a Cell Jr.," said Zero.  
  
"Yeah, but first I want to see what happens."  
  
A few minutes later, Cell was defeated by Gohan. And finally the Z-fighters left, and also Hercule and the TV crew.  
  
"Damnit, I can't believe that Dr. Gero's greatest creation lost to a kid," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"I don't believe it too. But right now, I want to see that Cell Jr.," said Zero.  
  
"Right and I shall return to the lab. I'll put up a camouflage in the pyramid, just incase we have any trespassers."  
  
"All right."  
  
Pharoahmon and Zero went their separate ways, getting prepared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero is carrying a heavily damaged Cell Jr. to the lab. He landed in the mountain, and entered it, because it was a hologram. He entered the pyramid, and saw Pharoahmon putting some kind of liquid into Zero's capsule.  
  
"I'm putting the same liquid that had made Cell, into your capsule for him to recover. I hope you don't mind," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Of course not." said Zero, as he placed Cell Jr. into the capsule and closed it.  
  
Pharoahmon checked the scanners and saw Cell Jr's. status.  
  
"This will take a very, very long time for him to revive. He may need new cells to restore and improve him."  
  
"You do that. Right now I'm going to activate Cellza."  
  
"Who is Cellza?"  
  
"Dr. Gero's backup creation of Cell. I'm going now."  
  
Zero than exit the pyramid, and headed towards the next mountain.  
  
"Dr. Gero never tell me things anymore," complained Pharoahmon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero entered the lab, and saw that Cellza was complete. He knows that Cellza isn't as strong as the original, but he was still powerful. Cellza's production was much faster than Cell's and opened his glass cylinder. Cellza than dropped to the floor and looked up at Zero.  
  
"Dr. Gero?" asked Cellza.  
  
"No, I am Zero. A backup of Dr. Gero. You know what's your mission?"  
  
"Yes, kill Goku and his friends."  
  
"Goku is already dead. You don't have to worry about him."  
  
"Good. Than that leaves his son and friends."  
  
"I'll leave you alone. Use that datarizer to make your own androids. These androids can't be hurt from the Z-fighters, but they can surely hurt them. Only digimon can destroy them, but don't worry."  
  
"I'm not, and don't worry. I will kill them in a clean sweep."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 month later...  
  
"I don't believe it, they killed Cellza. And where did those digimon come from," yelled Zero.  
  
"What? I'm guessing those digidestined must have come here too," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Should we take care of them?"  
  
"No, they may have come here by accident. But destroy the lab. The Z-fighters may come here and wonder what happened to the ruins. Destroy it."  
  
"Very well. And soon, the child of Cell will rise, new and improved."  
  
Zero laughed and went outside. He aimed his arm towards the mountain where Cellza was made and blew it up.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More than 30 years later...  
  
Over the years Zero and Pharoahmon made another mosquito which is to collect cells. They got new cells from Supreme Kai, Majin Buu, Gyrog, Ubuu, Pan, Bebi, and Ii Shenron.  
  
"Goku is gone! Those Dragonballs made him disappear. Now we can take advantage of this and strike," said Zero.  
  
"Don't forget about the others. We would be annihilated. With Cell Jr. and the new cells we injected him, it will still be a long time for him to grow. I would say a century," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"You mean 100 years?"  
  
"Yes, but think about it. Everyone will be dead, and there will be no one who can stand in our way."  
  
"It would be worth it."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
100 years later...  
  
"Just one more week till Cell Jr. will finally wake up," said Zero.  
  
"Yeah. But those digidestined would interfere with our plans," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be dead?"  
  
"No, they come from another dimension. Time is different. Right now they should be adults. I already set up a TV digiport outside. One of them made a digiport to connect from their dimension to this."  
  
"Yes, they will interfere. Just like what they did to Cellza."  
  
"Yeah and when they come. I'll make their digimon turn against them."  
  
To Be Continue.... 


	2. Dinobeemon

Digimon GT: Dinobeemon  
  
Digidestineds dimension, and 2 month after the ending of Digimon GT  
  
Six adults stood in front of the computer. These adults were the digidestineds when they were kids. They defended the digital world against Blackwargreymon, Oikawa's henchmen, and Malomyotismon. Not to mention going to the Dragonball universe, and helped the Z-fighters fight against Gyrog, that dimensional vigilante, and helped two specific digidestineds, show their true feelings for each other. Davis, Cody, Ken, his wife Yolie were in TK and Kari's house. Along side with them, are their digimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormon, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah, my wife is going to baby-sit Yusuke for me," said Davis.  
  
"Mine too, for Kim," said Cody.  
  
"Hold on, Yolie is changing Sam's diapers," said Ken.  
  
"When are we going daddy?" said a young girl, tugging at Ken's pants.  
  
"Any minute now Julie. Any minute."  
  
"I've already change Gohan and Trunks's diapers and ready to go," said Kari, putting the two toddlers into the stroller.  
  
"Man, I want to see what happened in Pan's dimension all these years ago," said Davis.  
  
"Pan is already an old woman, and has a grandson, Goku Jr." said TK. "And today, I'm going to install another digiport at the new Capsule Corp."  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Let's go," said Yolie.  
  
"All right. Digiport open.  
  
They were all expecting to go to Pan's house, but their destination was changed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dragonball dimension, this time a year has passed after DMGT, after the World Martial Arts Tournament  
  
The digidestineds landed outside a mountainous area, and they were extremely confused.  
  
"Where are we? This is not Goku's house," said Patamon.  
  
"Are we in the digital world?" asked Veemon.  
  
"I believe so. I must've put the wrong digiport," said TK.  
  
"Way to go TS," mocked Davis.  
  
"Why do you always have to mess up my name. It's TK."  
  
"There's no point in fighting. Let's just go back and put the right program on," said Kari.  
  
TK just nods his head and put his D3 in front of the TV.  
  
"Tut Ank Rail."  
  
Some kind of staff hit the TV, destroying it. The digidestineds and their digimon looked high on the cliffs and saw a mummy staring down at them.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Ken.  
  
But he didn't answer.  
  
"I know who that is. It is Pharoahmon. The Mega form of Mummymon. His special attack is Necro Mist," said Armadillomon.  
  
"You're right. I am. But you're not in the digital world. You're in the dimension of Dragonballs."  
  
"Why did you send us here," yelled Davis.  
  
"Easy, to make sure you don't interfere with our plans again."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Me and Android Zero were the ones who released Cellza. We had everything under control, before you guys showed up, and helped the Z-fighters, you destroyed him."  
  
"Me and Kari were one of the ones that got involved. The others weren't even digidestineds at that time," said TK.  
  
"Still, I couldn't let them interfere. That's a true Dark Master for ya,"  
  
"You're a Dark Master? How come we haven't seen you before?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well before you guys arrived, me and the other Dark Masters conquered the digital world. But at the same time I was Dr. Gero's assistant, helping him make androids. When the other Dark Masters figured out what I was doing, they kicked me off Sprial Mountain, and Machinedramon took my territory. They complained about working with humans and etc. I promised my revenge on them, but you showed up and killed all of them. For that I'll thank you, but I'll still destroy you."  
  
"Not a fat chance. I know you haven't digivolved in a long time, but can still do it," said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, it will be just like riding a bicycle in a long time," said Veemon.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon."  
  
"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon."  
  
"Is that all you got. Five champions and one ultimate. You have got to be kidding me," mocked Pharoahmon.  
  
"He's right. We would need Imperialdramon now," said Ken.  
  
"It has been a long time since we've seen them," said Davis.  
  
"Not so fast." Pharoahmon jumped out of the cliffs and attacked Exveemon and Stingmon. He put a giant gold ring around Stingmon's neck, and put another one on Exveemon's arms.  
  
"What are you doing to them."  
  
"You'll see. Exveemon, Stingmon, attack."  
  
"Spiking Strike."  
  
"V Laser."  
  
Their attacks almost hit Ken and Davis, but missed.  
  
"What have you done to them," yelled Yolie.  
  
"Oh, these are what I called Curse Rings. If I put it around them, they become my slave," boasted Pharoahmon.  
  
'It's just like those, dark rings in the old days,' thought Ken.  
  
"Stingmon and Exveemon, Dark DNA digivolve."  
  
The digidestineds just looked, as the two digimon began to turn dark.  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"...Dark DNA digivolve to... Dinobeemon."  
  
The digidestineds looked up very shocked. They never seen a digimon like that. With part of Exveemon and Stingmon all disfigured. And still the Curse Ring were around his neck and arm.  
  
"Everyone, try to destroy those gold rings. It will still be like Metalgreymon had that Dark Spiral on them," commanded TK.  
  
"What "Yeah, Veemon and Wormmon would rather let us attack them, instead of hurting us," said Davis.  
  
"Right said the digimon in unison.  
  
"Blast Rings."  
  
"Tail Hammer."  
  
"Hand of Fate."  
  
"Celestial Arrow."  
  
Dinobeemon just jumped up and aimed one of his attacks to the ground.  
  
"Masquerade."  
  
A large explosison covered the whole area with a smoke cloud. The other digimon coughed and began to look for that mutant digimon. Dinobeemon appeared and grabbed Angewomon. She tried to struggle out, but she was slammed into a mountain.  
  
"Angewomon," yelled Kari, but she dedigivolved back to Gatomon.  
  
"Looks like the others need to DNA digivolve. Their attacks have to be much stronger, to destroy those blasted rings," said TK.  
  
The digidestineds D3s began to glow, as well as their digimon.  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"Gatomon..."  
  
"... DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon."  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon..."  
  
"... DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon."  
  
The two true DNA-digivolve digimon face the false one. The two of them started to fire their attacks.  
  
"Static Force."  
  
"Justice Beam."  
  
Dinobeemon block their attacks with his arm, that also has the Curse Ring on it. When the smoke cleared there wasn't even a crack on that golden ring.  
  
'It looks like these gold rings are much stronger than the Dark Spirals I used to make. They better try much hard if they'll ever get those rings off of Dinobeemon,' thought Ken.  
  
To Be Continue.... 


	3. Pharoahmon's Plague

Digimon GT: Pharoahmon's Plague  
  
Sylphimon and Shakkoumon are fighting Dinobeemon, a different DNA digivolution of Exveemon and Stingmon, who are under Pharoahmon's control. The digidestineds and digimon were thinking of a strategy, to get the Curse Rings off of him.  
  
"Ken, Yolie. Can you take care of our kids, and hide somewhere behind the rocks. We don't want them to get involved," said TK.  
  
"Sure. We wouldn't want them to get traumatized by this," said Ken.  
  
Kari gave the stroller to Ken, and both him and Yolie, were carrying the babies, and tried to find a safe place to hide. They hid behind a rock, and Ken gave the stroller to Yolie.  
  
"Stay here. I need to see if the others may need help trying to cooperate with Dinobeemon," said Ken.  
  
"Okay. Be safe," said Yolie. Ken gave her a small kiss, and went back to the battlefield.  
  
"I wish Poromon was here, so we can help them too," said Julie.  
  
Sylphimon and Shakkoumon cornered Dinobeemon, and Shakkoumon made the first strike.  
  
"Justice Beam."  
  
The beam hit the ground and Dinobeemon just jumped, till he was intercepted by Sylphimon.  
  
"Astral Laser."  
  
Sylphimon's fist hit the Curse Ring on Dinobeemon's arm, and the ring cracked and broke apart.  
  
"Just one more to go," exclaimed Cody.  
  
"Shakkoumon restrain Dinobeemon," said TK.  
  
Shakkoumon obeyed TK and grabbed Dinobeemon in the air, restraining him.  
  
"Sylphimon, keep using your Static Force, and destroy the other ring," yelled Kari.  
  
Sylphimon got up behind Dinobeemon and kept using her Static Force attack on his neck. He used the attack three times till the Curse Ring finally broke up. Shakkoumon let go of Dinobeemon and he fell to the ground. There he split up to two training form digimon, Demiveemon and Minomon. Ken and Davis ran through and picked up the two digimon, then looked up at Pharoahmon. He was looking at them, than at the other two DNA digivolved digimon.  
  
"Get him Shakkoumon," ordered TK.  
  
"You too Sylphimon," said Kari.  
  
Shakkoumon and Sylphimon fired their attacks Pharoahmon. But he just jumped off the cliff, and started running.  
  
"You better do better than that if you're going to defeat me," said Pharoahmon.  
  
He jumped high, at was in front of Shakkoumon.  
  
"Necro Mist."  
  
The mist went in front of Shakkoumon and fell backward. Then he dedigivolved back to Patamon and Armadillomon. Sylphimon dashed to Pharoahmon and began to throw some punches. Pharoahmon also threw some punches. It lasted for a few minutes, till Sylphimon tried to use his attacks again.  
  
"Static Force."  
  
"Necro Mist."  
  
Pharoahmon's Necro Mist overpowered Sylphimon's Static Force. Sylphimon than dropped to the floor and dedigivolved to Gatomon and Hawkmon. The digidestineds went to their digimon, to check up on them. Then their attentions gazed up on Pharoahmon.  
  
"If Imperialdramon was here, you wouldn't be all so cocky," said Davis.  
  
"Oh really. Well anyway you wouldn't destroy me if I were you," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"If you did kill me, my data will spread through the air. My data will cross all around the world killing everyone. You could say my data is a plague, that will kill everything in its path, and nothing would ever stop it."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"Try me. Now what to do. Do I kill you now or do it later." The digidestined began to worry, waiting for his decision. "Maybe later. And not by my hands, but Cell Jr.'s"  
  
They were confused except TK and Kari. "Pan told me about them. He is the one who killed Goku, and tried to destroy the Earth a long time ago," said Kari.  
  
"Yes, but this is his offspring. He will be much stronger than his father. Especially with the cells we got from your last enemy, Gyrog."  
  
Now the digidestineds began too worry. They were speechless that there would be something more powerful, than they had ever seen before. Pharoahmon than turned his back, and said his final words.  
  
"Be ready, he will come in a week, and not even the great Goku would stop him." He laughed than flew away.  
  
The digidestined looked at each other, what they were going to do next. Yolie also joined them with the kids.  
  
"What are we going to do now. This Cell Jr. sounds terrifying," said Kari.  
  
"First off, we will go to West City, to Capsule Corp. to see Panti and Vegeta Jr. Then we'll call Pan and Goku Jr. to come over," said TK.  
  
"How are we going to West City?" asked Davis.  
  
"With this." TK reached in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He pressed it, and threw it. Out came a car aircraft, that has a large capacity. "Pan gave it to me, and me and Kari both know how to drive it."  
  
The digidestineds and digimon and the aircraft and left for West City, trying to find a good strategy, on how to defeat their next foes.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Strategies

Digimon AF: Strategies  
  
An aircraft landed outside the Capsule Corp. building of West City. The digidestineds and digimon emerged out of the aircraft, and TK turned it back to a capsule, and put it in his pocket. They came in front of the door and rang the doorbell. A blue haired woman who looks like Bulma and a young boy with messed up hair answered it.  
  
"Hey, great to see you again," said the woman.  
  
"You too Panti," said Kari.  
  
The digidestined and digimon entered the building, and took a seat at the sofa.  
  
"I haven't seen you before, are these your friends?" asked Panti.  
  
"Yes they are," said TK. Then he began to point at them, to introduce. "That's Davis, Cody, Ken, and his wife Yolie, also they brought their digimon with them."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.  
  
"Likewise," said Panti.  
  
Vegeta Jr. started to play with the toddlers, till he asked something.  
  
"Say where is Goku?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We were supposed to go to Pan's place first. But that Pharoahmon ruined everything," said Davis.  
  
"Pharoahmon?"  
  
"Son, how about you call Pan and Goku Jr. to come over, and say that our friends are here," said Panti.  
  
"All right Mom. This time I'll beat Goku in my gravity room." Vegeta went over to the phone to call them.  
  
"Heh, just like the original," said Kari.  
  
"Hey Panti. Could I go to your computer to install this digiport?" asked TK.  
  
"Sure. It is up stairs to the left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TK went upstairs to use the computer, while the others watched their kids and the digimon play.  
  
"So who is this Pharoahmon?" asked Panti.  
  
"We'll explain everything till Pan comes," said Kari.  
  
A half hour passed till there was a knock on the door. Vegeta Jr. answered it, and saw Goku Jr. and Pan riding on the Flying Nimbus.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, great to see you again," said Goku Jr.  
  
"Yes. I'm over of you beating me in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Yeah, better luck next time."  
  
"Don't be so cocky, I've been training very hard. Plus I believe you were just lucky."  
  
"Lucky huh. Let's see."  
  
"All right then. We'll fight in my gravity room."  
  
"Sure. But keep it in a sort of a low setting."  
  
"Whatever suits you."  
  
Goku and Vegeta raced to the gravity room, and Pan just came in and saw the digidestineds talking.  
  
"Nice to see you all, what's going on. And why didn't you pick us up?" asked Pan.  
  
"Let me explain," said Kari.  
  
Kari explained what happened. From Pharoahmon's attack to his foreshadowing. Pan seemed a bit surprised, but kept on listening. After she explained it all, there was a loud crash from upstairs. The digidestineds, Pan, and Panti raced to see what going on. TK came downstairs, being accompanied by three other people and digimon.  
  
"Tai, I'm glad you're here," said Kari.  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, they're kids, Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon also came down.  
  
"TK sent us a message, on what was going on. So we decided that you may need our help," said Matt.  
  
"You may need more help than you think," said a purple person who came in.  
  
They turned around, and they were wondering who he is.  
  
"You look familiar. Didn't I see you during the fight when we fought Gyrog?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yes indeed Davis. I'm the Supreme Kai."  
  
"Supreme Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Pan.  
  
"I'm here to train Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. to use the fusion, and if possible turning them to Super Saiyan 4 level."  
  
"I haven't seen a Super Saiyan 4 level. The highest was a Super Saiyan 3 though," said Cody.  
  
"Also, I'm here to bring TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolie with their digimon to North Kai's planet, for them to train."  
  
"Why couldn't we come?" asked Ken.  
  
"Your digimon can go to DNA Megas. The others have to do so too."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Ken, could you take care of the kids, while I'm away?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Sure, we may need all the power we can have."  
  
"Ours too Tai, for a week here," said Kari.  
  
"You mean I would have to stay here for a week? That's okay. Anyway I left Gotai with the baby-sitter. And staying here for a week would be equivalent to an hour in our dimension," said Tai.  
  
"I'll get Goku and Vegeta out of the gravity room. This will take a minute," said Panti, as she went to the gravity room area.  
  
"I informed Gennai, to bring the remaining digidestineds to the digital world. So far, he has an idea how to kill Pharoahmon."  
  
"Perfect, but if you guys are away, what should we do?" asked Matt.  
  
"You can use Vegeta's gravity room for your digimon to train. Just be sure not to put it too high," said Panti, followed by Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Do we have to go?" asked Goku Jr.  
  
"You don't have to go. But your ancestors before you had defended the Earth several times. The people of Earth would be counting on you, and Vegeta to kill Cell Jr.," said Pan.  
  
"I'll do it. For the people of Earth."  
  
"I'll do it for the challenge. I'll be strong, or maybe at least stronger than my Great-great-grandfather," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Okay, just hold on to me. First we'll go to North Kai's, then to my planet," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
The four digidestineds, their digimon, Vegeta, and Goku grabbed onto the Supreme Kai and teleported out.  
  
Matt and Sora took their kids and put them beside the other kids, and the other Demiveemon and Minomon went to the kitchen, to regain their strength.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the digital world Izzy, Joe, Mime, her husband Michael, and their digimon were up on Infinity Mountain. Up there they were greeted by a young Gennai and Azulongmon.  
  
"It is great to see you digidestineds," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Why did Gennai call us? What is going on?" asked Izzy.  
  
"In another dimension, a digimon known as Pharoahmon is reeking havoc."  
  
"Is it where we met Gohan?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes it is. The digidestineds couldn't kill him. And if they did, a plague would spread throughout the world, killing everyone," said Gennai.  
  
"What can we do to help?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, I need your help getting the other guardians of the digital world. You need to go to the North, West, and South Quadrant. They are Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqaiomon. With them it will help us track down another digimon, the one that will kill Pharoahmon. Anubimon," said Azulongmon.  
  
Izzy took out a laptop and looked at the Digimon Profile. "Let's see, Anubimon. A God Man Digimon. His special attack is Amemit and Pyramid Power."  
  
"Yes, he's the only one that can kill him, without making the plague happen. Unfortunately, Pharoahmon's henchmen has captured the other guardians, sort of like what the Dark Masters did. His henchmen are mostly Megas, so you need to go Mega as well."  
  
"The last time we went Mega were during the fight with Gyrog. The Z-Fighters gave our digivices a super boost. But now the power is gone, and we would need another boost."  
  
"I know Izzy. Over the years, I've regained my digicore, and now I believe I would have to give it up again. Here Gennai." One of Azulongmon's digicores went to Gennai, and he face the digidestineds.  
  
"Please, put your digivices near the digicore. Then your digimon would go Mega," said Gennai.  
  
The digidestineds obeyed and put their digivices near the digicore. The digivices began to absorb the digicore. Then, their digimon began to glow, and began to go Mega.  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve to... Herculeskabuterimon."  
  
"Palmon warp digivolve to... Rosemon."  
  
"Gomamon warp digivolve to... Presiomon."  
  
"Betamon warp digivolve to... Metalseadramon."  
  
"I'll meet you in the Primary Village, it is most likely that Anubimon would be fine there," said Gennai.  
  
"All right," said Izzy. He then climbed up on Herculeskabuterimon. "I take the South Quadrant."  
  
"We'll take the West," said Michael, as he and Mimi climbed on Metalseadramon.  
  
"Looks like I get the North," said Joe, as he climbed on Presiomon.  
  
They went on their own ways, going to free the guardians of the digital world.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. The Digimon vs. Bubbles

Digimon AF: The Digimon vs. Bubbles  
  
On North Kai's planet, King Kai was sleeping outside peacefully, on his chair. Just then, the Supreme Kai, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., the four digidestineds and their digimon arrive. King Kai fell out and saw them.  
  
"S.. S... Supreme Kai. This is a surprise," said King Kai, as he bowed to him.  
  
"No need. I may need you to do a favor for me," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Anything. Just name it."  
  
"I need you to train these digimon, to make the DNA mega digimon."  
  
"That should be easy enough." He then look at the two kids. "I suspect that must be the descendants of Goku and Vegeta. Should I train them too?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll train them myself. You must've seen what was going on, on Earth."  
  
"Yes, I heard about Pharoahmon and Zero."  
  
"What about Cell Jr.?"  
  
"That's a new one. No wonder you would have to train these two."  
  
"Yeah. We better get going. And oh yeah nice new planet. I guess you do deserve it, for not giving any of your cruddy jokes to Grand Kai."  
  
"Err... thank you."  
  
"I'll pick you up within six days," he said to the digidestineds.  
  
"Good luck on making them mega," said Goku Jr.  
  
"Thanks. Also, good luck on fusing and turning to Super Saiyan 4," said TK.  
  
Supreme Kai, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr. They began to teleport out, to his own planet.  
  
"One more thing. Be sure not to test them, by using that make me laugh test of yours, alright. Bye," said Supreme Kai.  
  
Then they disappeared. King Kai just moaned and slouched. He then turned to the digidestineds and digimon.  
  
"I am North Kai. But please call me King Kai. And show me some respect."  
  
"Okay. I'm Cody, and this is TK, Kari, and Yolie."  
  
"Yeah I heard about you. All of you. Your digimon are Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon. Also Davis and Ken, and the rest."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I saw some of your adventures in the digital world. From Devimon to Malomyotismon. You did pretty good for kids, a long time ago."  
  
"Thank you, but what will be our first test?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yes that." He turned and yelled out. "Bubbles."  
  
A monkey appeared rushing over, and went to King Kai's side.  
  
"This is my pet, Bubbles. I want your digimon to try and catch him."  
  
"That should be easy," said Gatomon.  
  
"Easier said than done. It took Goku a few weeks to catch him. You're just lucky this planet is the same gravity as the Earth."  
  
"This has gotten a bit more interesting," said Patamon.  
  
"Well you can start chasing him right now."  
  
The digimon tried to jump Bubbles, but he dodged them. And the great chase began.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demiveemon, Minomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Agumon were eating in the kitchen. Davis, Ken, Matt, and Sora were watching the television. Tai looked around Panti's stuff. He picked up a strange contraption.  
  
"Hey Panti. What is this?" he asked.  
  
"That's my Great-grandmothers. He used it on my Great-grandfather, and I heard it made him a much stronger."  
  
"This looks like it's over 100 years long." He pressed many buttons and a strange beam hit Agumon, Gabumon, Demiveemon, and Gabumon. The rest of them turned around and saw some of their digimon glowing. Matt jumped up and grabbed Tai at his shirt.  
  
"What the hell did you to Gabumon and the rest," yelled Matt.  
  
"Heh, sorry. It was an accident."  
  
Matt was about to punch him, but Davis and Ken restrained.  
  
"Now hold on just a minute. We're adults here, so lets compromise this," said Sora.  
  
"Demiveemon digivolve to... Veemon."  
  
"Minomon digivolve to...Wormmon."  
  
The digidestineds and Panti looked at them, and saw them turned the rookie stage. Matt let go of Tai, and Tai brushed himself.  
  
"Gabumon are you guys alright?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, we feel a bit stronger," said Gabumon.  
  
"I could believe that. We digivolved back," said Veemon.  
  
"This thing could help us against the fight with Pharoahmon," said Tai.  
  
He tapped the thing, and it began to short circuit and began to smoke.  
  
"Oops, sorry again," said Tai, trying to keep up the grin.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The digimon were still chasing Bubbles and so far didn't make any progress. They were lagging behind and Bubbles was mocking them.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. I want to take a break," said Hawkmon.  
  
"My ears ache," moaned Patamon.  
  
"I want some catnip," moaned Gatomon.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Armadillomon.  
  
"Poor Patamon. And also the rest. No wonder it took Goku a week to catch him," said TK.  
  
"Yeah. That monkey must be twice or three times faster than our digimon," said Kari agreeing.  
  
"Dinner's ready," yelled King Kai.  
  
"Oh boy, that's what I was hoping for," said Armadillomon. The digimon rushed in trying to race to the food. Then the digidestineds followed.  
  
"If only they could run like that, to catch Bubbles," said Yolie.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joe and Presiomon were flying around the Northern part of the digital world, look for it's guardian, Baihumon. It was many hours since they left File Island, and now they are going around a huge desert.  
  
"Presiomon, is there any signs of Baihumon or Pharoahmon's henchmen?" asked Joe.  
  
"Not really. We'll find him. Be a little patient," said Presiomon.  
  
Everything was still the same for them for a few minutes. Just then, two missiles came out of nowhere and hit Presiomon, and fell to the ground. Also, throwing Joe off him. Joe stood up and brushed the sand off his shirt.  
  
"Presiomon, are you okay?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
Presiomon and Joe looked ahead and saw an elephant skeleton looking at them.  
  
"What is that?" asked Joe.  
  
"That is Skullmammothmon. The mega form of Mammothmon. He can make a digimon quiver in fear, when he feels provoked."  
  
"Pharoahmon has been expecting you. I'm here to kill you," said Skullmammothmon. "Spiral Tusk Crusher."  
  
"Blue Lightning."  
  
Both of their attacks collided with each other, and both of the attacks canceled out.  
  
"Stay here Joe. I'll take care of him," said Presiomon.  
  
"Alright. Go get him."  
  
Presiomon began to fly and charged towards Skullmammothmon. He headbutted him and they both fell. Skullmammothmon got up and gawked.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked Skullmammothmon.  
  
"You mock me huh? Well I'm going to destroy you within one hit," said Presiomon. "Water Tail Blaster."  
  
Tons of water came out of Presiomon and headed towards Skullmammothmon. He backed away expecting the attack to hit him, but felt nothing. The large wave swept throughout the desert, till the wave began to stop.  
  
"Heh, that didn't even do anything."  
  
Skullmammothmon began to move forward, but began to sink.  
  
"What the...? What have you done?"  
  
"Easy, with the attack I used, I made the sand dunes become moist. Now they are acting like quicksand. And now here is my attack. Blue Lightning."  
  
A lightning bolt came out of Presiomon and hit Skullmammothmon. Skullmammothmon began screaming and then he turned to bits of data. Presiomon approached Joe and dedigivolve back to Gomamon.  
  
"I did it," said Gomamon.  
  
"Yeah, but you should've kept him alive. He still had Baihumon, and he could've told him where he is and we would free him," said Joe.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Joe carried Gomamon in hopes of finding Baihumon. Then, a huge blue crystal rise from the dunes. It began to disintegrate and came out a digimon.  
  
"It's Baihumon," yelled Gomamon.  
  
"We finally found him," said Joe.  
  
"I already know what is going on. I'll give you a ride back to File Island to find Anubimon," said Baihumon.  
  
Joe and Gomamon got on Baihumon, and ran back to File Island at top speed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supreme Kai, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr. appeared on a strange surrounding. Goku awed on the sight and Vegeta was just concentrating on being strong.  
  
"Welcome to my planet," said Supreme Kai. "Now, before we start, I'd like to see where you power level is."  
  
"Alright, but it will be pretty tremendous. My grandmother wouldn't let me transform unless it is a big emergency," said Goku Jr.  
  
"Same as my mother," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Well lets see," said Supreme Kai.  
  
Goku and Vegeta began to power up, and finally transform to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Not bad. You're already Super Saiyans already. Now I'm going to help you go to a much higher level."  
  
"Hold on. We're not finished," said Goku.  
  
They began to power up a little more, that their energy was about to blow Supreme Kai away. Their hair became a lot longer and began to lose their eyebrows. They finally become Super Saiyan 3. It really shocked the Supreme Kai.  
  
"How... how did you get to that level?"  
  
"My mom tested a ray on us, and we got this way," said Vegeta.  
  
"Well that skips lesson one. And now lesson two. The Fusion."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The digimon were eating some food, and find a way to catch Bubbles.  
  
"So, is their any good way to catch Bubbles?" said Gatomon.  
  
"Not really," said Patamon.  
  
"Me too," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Nope, I'm really enjoying this food. It's really delicious," said Armadillomon.  
  
"Why thank you Armadillomon. The last people who complimented me on the food would be some of Goku's friends," said King Kai.  
  
"You're welcome. Say, where are our partners?"  
  
"They're looking around my planet. I forgot to tell you, you could use some of your attacks. Just don't digivolve, okay.  
  
"Okay, but why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"That's easy you didn't ask." King Kai then left the digimon alone, to let them finished their meal.  
  
"This will give us an edge. I have an idea." Gatomon told the other digimon about her plan.  
  
A few minutes later the digimon met Bubbles outside. He stared at them wondering what's going on.  
  
"Get him Armadillomon," yelled Gatomon.  
  
"Diamond Shell." Armadillomon curled up and began to chase Bubbles. Bubbles instinctively began to run. Bubbles tried to shake him off, but Armadillomon was still in control. Bubbles started to get tired, and was slowing down. Bubbles saw a tree, and got an idea. He climbed up quickly, and Armadillomon was stuck. Bubbles lied down a branch and rest on it.  
  
"Boom Bubble, pah."  
  
"Feather Strike."  
  
Patamon's Boom Bubble did miss Bubbles, but Hawkmon's Feather Strike did hit the branch cutting it off the branch, making Bubbles fall down. He fell down on his butt, and was greeted by Gatomon.  
  
"Cat's Eye Hypnotism." Bubbles looked on her eyes, and began to feel sleepy. He tried to escape, but he succumb to the spell and fell asleep. The digimon raced up and touched Bubbles at the same time.  
  
"We did it," yelled the digimon in unison.  
  
"Good job, you caught Bubbles within less than a day," said King Kai.  
  
"That was pretty good, you guys are pretty tricky," said TK.  
  
"Well, I did give them a good advantage. A 4-on-1 chase, and using their attacks."  
  
"That's true. But you did say that it took Goku a few weeks to catch him. So I guess that will be fair," said Cody.  
  
"Yeah. What will be their next lesson?" asked Yolie.  
  
"First off, your digimon will rest for the rest of the day. Then I'll introduce you to your sparring partners. They will also help you in the fight with Pharoahmon," said King Kai.  
  
"That's good. Who are they?" asked Kari.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. You've already seen the hotspring I've installed on my planet. The left side is the boys side and the ride side is the girls side. Towels will be in front of you. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Uhh... Thank you. Let's rest up. We'll find out who will help us tomorrow," said TK.   
  
The digidestineds and digimon headed towards the hotspring, to relax till the next day.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. A Great Assist: The Digimon Tamers

Digimon AF: A Great Assist: The Digimon Tamers  
  
"Fusion? What's a fusion," said Goku Jr. as he looked confused. He and Vegeta Jr. are on Supreme Kai's planet. Right now they are at their Super Saiyan 3 level, with a surprised Supreme Kai.  
  
"You idiot. It's is where two thing would combine as one," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"That's correct Vegeta," said the Supreme Kai. "Hold on for a moment. I'm going to get Elder Kai. Just stay right there, you can turn back now."  
  
Supreme Kai went off, trying to look for Elder Kai. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turned back normal and waited for him to come back.  
  
"So, what do you think this fusion would do," asked Goku Jr.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't like the sound of it," said Vegeta Jr. "I would like to do stuff on my own, without anyone's help. Got that."  
  
"Yeah, but Cell Jr. does sounds scary. We would need about everything to defeat him."  
  
"I guess.  
  
Supreme Kai came back with the Elder Kai, and he greeted them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Elder Kai.  
  
"You too," said Goku and Vegeta in unison.  
  
"It's too bad that we don't have Poterra earrings, but still we can teach you the fusion dance. We won't really fuse, we'll just show you," said Supreme Kai. Elder Kai and Supreme Kai did that weird dance. "Fuuuuuusion! Just like that." All that Goku and Vegeta did was sweat drop.  
  
"That looks weird," said Goku.  
  
"That is so stupid. I refuse to do that," said Vegeta.  
  
"Heh, that's what your ancestor Vegeta said. But at the end, he let down his pride and fused with Goku," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Alright, this is stupid. But like him, I'll give up me pride."  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. tried to copy Supreme and Elder Kai's fusion dance. "Fuuuuuusion!" But at the end, it formed a fat Gogeta Jr.  
  
"Is this what a fusion supposed to do," said Gogeta Jr.  
  
"Not necessarily. You did it wrong. Just wait for thirty minutes and you'll revert back," said Supreme Kai. "Oh boy this is going to take a long time."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy is in the Southern Quadrant of the digital world, and is witnessing a battle, in a forest, between Herculeskabuterimon and one of Pharoahmon's henchmen, Grandkuwagamon.   
  
"You can do it Herculeskabuterimon. Show him what you did to one of the Metal Cells a long time ago," yelled Izzy.  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker."  
  
"Catastrophe."  
  
The two electric waves hit each other and caused a huge explosion, blowing both of them away. Izzy was hanging for dear life, on a tree.  
  
"We seem to be equal. Well lets just see when I try to eliminate your friend," said Grandkuwagamon. "Catastrophe."  
  
A huge electric ball was heading for Izzy, and all that he did was stand there in shock.  
  
"Hang on Izzy," yelled Herculeskabuterimon. He grabbed Izzy in time, but was hit with the attack.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, only a scratch on my shell or two."  
  
"Listen I have an idea, there's a volcano over to your right. Let's lure him there, and finish him."  
  
"It would get a bit hot in there. Just go on my back and go under my shell, to protect you."  
  
"Thanks." Herculeskabuterimon put Izzy on his back, and he went in his shell.  
  
"Come and get me you lady bug," yelled Herculeskabuterimon.  
  
"You're going to pay for saying that."  
  
Grandkuwagamon is chasing Herculeskabuterimon, up to the volcano. Herculeskabuterimon went to the smoke, and Grandkuwagamon reluctantly flowing him, despite it was hard to see.  
  
"Where are you?" yelled out Grandkuwagamon.  
  
"Over here. Mega Electro Shocker."  
  
It hit Grandkuwagamon, but then he disappeared. Herculeskabuterimon looked frantically for him.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure, keep looking," said Izzy.  
  
Grandkuwagamon appeared in the back of Herculeskabuterimon and restrained him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Herculeskabuterimon.  
  
"For Pharoahmon, I'll kill myself to eliminate all his enemies."  
  
Grandkuwagamon did a nose dive straight at the middle of the volcano.  
  
"You're crazy, stop this," yelled Izzy  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Grandkuwagamon and Herculeskabuterimon both hit the surface of lava. Grandkuwagamon turned to data, but Herculeskabuterimon began to dedigivolve. He used his power to save Izzy. He went back to Tentomon and is beginning to lose consciousness to save him. Just then, a giant red crystal absorb Tentomon and Izzy. It began to float above the volcano. The crystal turned to data and out came Zhuqaiomon, carrying Tentomon and Izzy.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me from my prison," said Zhuqaiomon.  
  
"It's nothing," said Izzy. "We did this a lot a long time ago."  
  
"But first, we have to go to the West Quadrant."  
  
"How come?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"I know that Baihumon is already out. I sense him. We have to go there, because I have to carry Ebonwumon to File Island. He'll take to long to arrive there, because he's sort of like a turtle. So I'll have to carry him."  
  
"That would be a good idea. I'm expecting Mimi and Michael to be there. So let's go."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On King Kai's planet, the digimon were sparring against each other and the digidestineds and King Kai were sitting down and eating.  
  
"So who will be joining us in this fight against Pharoahmon," said Kari.  
  
"Hold on, they will come within a few minutes. But these people have digimon as their partners as well," said King Kai.  
  
"They're also digidestineds?" asked TK.  
  
"Not exactly. They are not digidestineds. They are called tamers."  
  
"I've never heard of them?"  
  
"That's because they come from another dimension. Also they did go to the digital world, well the outer boundaries at least.  
  
"Outer boundaries?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Yes. The digital world is a very big place. There are some place where you haven't discovered yet. These boundaries are a gateway to other dimensions. That's why a long time ago, you used your D3's to travel to the other dimensions, to get those Dragonballs."  
  
"Heh, I remember that," said TK.  
  
"Back to the tamers, they have digivices called D-Power, and with that they use card to give them an advantage over other digimon. Like a rookie digimon can easily defeat a champion digimon."  
  
"That's pretty amazing," said Cody.  
  
"That's not all, but you are also a popular television show, called well Digimon."  
  
"Cool. I'm a star," said Yolie.  
  
"I'm surprised that it didn't really affect you that much."  
  
"Nah, why should we be?" asked TK.  
  
"Never mind. They will come here right about now."  
  
Just on que, seven people fell from the sky and six digimon fell down from the sky.  
  
"Ouch where are we?" asked a goggle head boy.  
  
"Oww, my tail hurts," said a red dinosaur.  
  
The boy turned his head and saw the red dinosaur. His eyes became a bit watery and he smiled.  
  
"Guilmon. It's me Takato," he yelled.  
  
"Huh? Takato!"  
  
They ran and hugged each other happy to see each other. The other six got up, and ran towards each other. They greeted each other and told them how they missed each other.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Takato.  
  
"You're finally here. It's good to see you," said King Kai.  
  
"Hey, you look like King Kai from Dragonball Z."  
  
"That's, because I am."  
  
"What! How did we...?"  
  
"It's a long story. But I guess you would like to greet the digidestineds." He pointed to the adult digidestineds, and they waved.  
  
"Oh my God. It's you. It's really you."  
  
"Yeah. My name is TK."  
  
"I already know you."  
  
"So we've heard."  
  
Kari then looked at Takato's goggles.  
  
"I guess you're a big fan of my brother or Davis," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," he said blushing.  
  
"Well since you already know us, how about tell us who you are?" asked TK.  
  
"Sure. My name is Takato. These are my friends Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzy. Also, their digimon, Renamon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, and Lopmon."  
  
"Hi," they said in unison.  
  
"Hey, where is Ryo and Cyberdramon?" asked Rika.  
  
"I'll explain that. I tried to bring him here, but he seems like he's not in your dimension or something. But once we've find them, I'll bring him here immediately," said King Kai.  
  
"Why are you so eager to see him. Huh Rika. Tell us," smirked Kazu.  
  
"Shut up." She pushed Kazu to the floor.  
  
The digidestined's digimon looked at the tamers digimon.  
  
"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Takato created me. I'm a real digimon," said Guilmon.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I can digivolve."  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Renamon.  
  
"I'll tell you," said King Kai. He told the tamers about everything. On why they were summoned.  
  
"So we have to battle Pharoahmon and stop Cell Jr. right?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, that's about it. Also, I'd like you to train with us."  
  
The tamer thought about it, and after a few seconds they agreed.  
  
"Why am I here? I've lost Leomon already, and I no longer have a digimon," said Jeri.  
  
"Yes, buy I've talked to King Yamma and he'll join you in battle. He'll come here within a day or so."  
  
Jeri smiled and jumped up. Takato was smiling, seeing Jeri very happy again.  
  
"I've invited some of my friends over to help you train. I'm training their digimon to be DNA megas. How about you join us and make them stronger."  
  
"Sure," said Takato.  
  
The digidestineds digimon and tamers digimon began sparring with each other, and the digidestineds and tamers were coaching and cheering them on.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were still mastering the fusion, but failed to do it. Either they will end up a fat Gogeta Jr. or a thin Gogeta Jr.  
  
"This is a bunch of crap. Train us to be much stronger," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"No. You need to learn the fusion," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"I don't care. I will beat Cell Jr. on my own if I have to."  
  
"But Vegeta..."said Goku Jr.  
  
"Shut up," interrupted Vegeta. "Now listen to me. Don't underestimate me, because I'm a kid."  
  
"Okay. Let's do this one more time. If it fails, I'll train you to the next course," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Very well. That's more like it."  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. started to do the fusion dance again. "Fuuuuuusion!" They began to fuse together, and this time their not too fat and not too thin. Gogeta Jr. smiled and powered up.  
  
"Perfect. Now next lesson. Turning to Super Saiyan 4. Would you please transform to Super Saiyan 3?"  
  
Gogeta Jr. nodded and began to power up. His hair started to get longer, muscles were growing, and his eyebrows were disappearing.  
  
"First, we would have to change you to your oozaru form. But you need a tail."  
  
"We do have a tail," said Gogeta Jr. He put his hands on the back of his pants and took out his tail. "I've notice this since we fused."  
  
"Excellent. Elder Kai will you do the honors."  
  
"Sure thing." Elder Kai began to form a white ball in his hand. Then he through it in the air, and exploded. Gogeta Jr. looked at it, and looked like he was in a trance. He began to transform to a giant golden monkey.  
  
"Now focus. Focus that energy to reach Super Saiyan 4 level," said Supreme Kai.  
  
The oozaru Gogeta Jr. looked at Supreme Kai, and growled at it.  
  
"Oh no, lets get out of here." He got Elder Kai, and flew off just before Gogeta stepped on him.  
  
"Oh man. Looks like I should've taken the time to think about the coincidence. Now I've got to stop him, or I'll have to be forced to move another planet."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. The Legend of Queen Kari

Digimon AF: The Legend of Queen Kari  
  
Michael and Mimi are cruising around on Metalseadramon, followed by Rosemon, on the Western Quadrant of the digital world. Their circling a swamp, trying to find the last guardian, Ebonwumon.  
  
"Michael, I think I see something down there," said Mimi.  
  
Michael did look down. There he saw two digimon, trying to hide a huge green crystal. And inside it is a digimon.  
  
"That has to be Ebonwumon in that crystal. And my guess is that must be Pharoahmon's henchmen," said Metalseadramon.  
  
"Then attack," yelled Michael.  
  
"River of Power."  
  
The two digimon got out of the way, in time, and looked up at the sky. Metalseadramon and Rosemon descended, and the two digidestineds jumped off.  
  
"Michael, Mimi. Go find a safe place to hide. Metalseadramon and I will take care of them," said Rosemon.  
  
"Be careful," yelled Mimi. Michael and Mimi fled to safe location, and they could also see the battle. "Who are they?  
  
"That's Dragomon and Ladydevimon. They're ultimate demon digimon. Compared to our digimon, they can beat them easily," said Michael.  
  
"How dare you interfere with Pharoahmon's plans," said Ladydevimon.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. We're megas, and you're just ultimates," said Rosemon.  
  
"Don't underestimate us. Pharoahmon gave us an upgrade to match a mega," said Dragomon.  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
Metalseadramon took on Dragomon and Rosemon took on Ladydevimon. They were launching their attacks each other, either by headbutting or slamming each other.  
  
"I had enough of this. Even if I'm and ultimate, I'll still kill you. Darkness Wave."  
  
Ladydevimon shot the attack Rosemon, but she deflected it, with her Thorn Whip.  
  
"Is that all you have? Time to finish this. Thorn Whip."  
  
Rosemon's whip wraps around Ladydevimon, squeezing her. Ladydevimon tried to get out, but it was useless. Finally, she lost her breath and turned to data.  
  
"Some upgrade," said Rosemon. "Now time to help Metalseadramon."  
  
Metalseadramon and Dragomon seemed about even in the battle. They both begin to feel exhausted.  
  
"River of Power."  
  
"Tentacle Claw."  
  
Metalseadramon's attack made a direct hit on Dragomon and Dragomon's attack was canceled.   
  
"Had enough," said Metalseadramon.  
  
"Not just yet." He saw Rosemon flying by. He grabbed her and began to absorb her power.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Rosemon.  
  
"Making my battle even." After absorbing Rosemon's power, he let go and let her fall down. Rosemon dedigivolved back to Palmon.  
  
"Palmon," yelled Mimi. Her and Michael ran to Palmon. Palmon opened her eyes and saw them coming.  
  
"Sorry Mimi," said Palmon.  
  
"That's okay. You did your best."  
  
They saw Dragomon stand up and faced Metalseadramon. Dragomon gave a smirk and Metalseadramon was about to attack again.  
  
"Now let's try that again. Tentacle Claw."  
  
"River of Power."  
  
The two attacks hit. But Dragomon's attack go a direct hit and Metalseadramon's attack was canceled. Metalseadramon then revert back to Betamon.  
  
"Now I told you not to underestimate me. But you did. It's time for you to die. Tentacle..."  
  
"Phoenix Blaze."  
  
A shower of fire came upon Dragomon. Dragomon closed his eyes trying to block it. Unfortunately, he turned to data and was killed. Mimi, Michael, Palmon, and Betamon looked up and saw a huge fire bird.  
  
"It's Zhuqaiomon," said Betamon.  
  
"Izzy and Tentomon are with him," said Mimi.  
  
Izzy and Tentomon got off of Zhuqaiomon and met up with the rest.  
  
"Looks like we've made it in time," said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Michael.  
  
"Where's the Western Guardian, Ebonwumon?"  
  
"He's right over there," said Palmon. "Look the crystal is disintegrating."  
  
The green crystal began disintegrate and emerged Ebonwumon.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me. What has been going on?" asked Ebonwumon with his Scottish accent.  
  
"Everyone else knows about Pharoahmon's plot. How come you're the last to know of these stuff?" asked Zhuqaiomon.  
  
"Well sorry Mr. McAngry. I was sleepin, when Dragomon and Ladydevimon trapped be in that crystal."  
  
"Forget about it. We need to go to File Island."  
  
"I understand. But it will take me a decade if I walk there."  
  
"I know that's why I'm going to help you. First off digidestined please climb on my back."  
  
The digidestined and digimon obliged and climbed on his back. Zhuqaiomon used his talons, and grabbed the tree shell of Ebonwumon and flew up.  
  
"Gosh, you've gained weight," said Zhuqaiomon.  
  
"Or you haven't been working out as much," said Ebonwumon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The digidestined's digimon and the tamer's digimon were sparring against each other. And the digidestineds, the tamers, and King Kai watch them train.  
  
"Say TK, too be curious are you and Kari married?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yes we are, why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well in the series the official couple at the end of the season were Sora and Matt, and Ken and Yolie."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know why. I guess there are some things that are different between our reality and the show."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They continued to watch them train, at least till some of King Kai's friends to come over.  
  
"Till my friends get here, let me tell you about the his of the digital world," said King Kai.  
  
"Yay a story," said Suzy, as she was squeezing Lopmon.  
  
"Suzy, will you please go of me? I can't breath," said Lopmon.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"A long time ago, humans did live in the digital world, and have a civilization there. There they have a queen named Kari."  
  
"What a coincidence," said Kari.  
  
"She was respected by all and loved by many. She also had a digimon, Nefertimon."  
  
"Heh, too bad the other people is not going hear this. This is just like a scene, not shown on movies, but on DVD's," said Kazu.  
  
"Excuse me. It's impolite to interrupt."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, this story is about her body guard, Tatu. He was a mighty warrior, who fought many battles, with his digimon Pegasusmon. He fell in love with the queen, and stayed loyal to her ever since. One day, Queen Kari's kingdom was attack by, l darkness. The evil warriors destroyed the city. Her soldiers, guard, and digimon fought them, but were destroyed. Queen Kari had no choice, but to summon Anubimon. He easily took them out with a single attack. But when he was fighting, the leader of the darkness entered the palace. She was trying to escape, being accompanied by Tatu. But he caught up with them. Tatu told her to escape, but she refused and wanted to help. Then the darkness was about to stab her, but Tatu thrown himself and took the blow. Before he died he said to her, "I love you." After that he fell dead. Queen Kari tried to escape, but was stabbed behind. The darkness smiled and destroyed the palace overhead. Anubimon saw this and raced to the palace. He used his Pyramid Power and trapped him and his minions in a different dimension, or should I say the dark ocean. He saw the two corps of Queen Kari and Tatu. Using his power, he extracted their soul, and sent them too a dimension, hoping to for them to be reincarnated. But doing this, made him revert to a digiegg. And somehow that digiegg made it to File Island. Well to the souls, they have been reincarnated and are still alive today." He then move to his eyes to Kari and TK.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" asked Kari.  
  
"You two are the reincarnation of Tatu and Queen Kari."  
  
"Heh now it makes sense. When the Numemon called her Queen Kari," said Kazu.  
  
"Yeah, and that's why they were able to form the White Steel Digiegg of Loyalty a long time ago, making Patamon turn to Zeroangemon."  
  
"Zeroangemon?" said Kenta.  
  
"Yes. This was sort of between where the digidestineds killed Malomyotismon and when they turned adults."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's why you were brought to the dark ocean Kari. Your power has the power to resist the darkness and protect the digital world. They want to eliminate you, to take over that. But there is a source that give you that power Kari."  
  
"You mean..." Kari said.  
  
"Yes. TK. He is the source of that light. Without him, you wouldn't have your power."  
  
'No wonder,' thought TK.  
  
"Well I'd better start dinner. I'll be right back."  
  
Guilmon came rushing in and stood infront of King Kai.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you make Guilmon Bread. I've never had one in a long time," said Guilmon.  
  
"I haven't seen one before. But I'll try to make it."  
  
"Yay."  
  
Guilmon cheered on as King Kai went to his house and make food for the digidestineds, tamers, and their digimon.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supreme Kai and Elder Kai were running away from a golden oozaru Gogeta Jr. The oozaru was trying to step on them or punch them to the ground.  
  
"Gogeta. Concentrate," yelled Supreme Kai.  
  
All that Gogeta did was roar back and continue his ravage across the planet, destroying the field.  
  
"No use. Time for plan B." Supreme Kai went to eye level with the oozaru. His eyes started to glow, as did Gogeta. 'Listen to me. Try to focus. Try to condense the energy to be at Super Saiyan 4 level,' he thought.  
  
Gogeta listened and focused. Supreme Kai landed on the ground and let go of Elder Kai. A golden oozaru engulfed him with energy. At the end, a grown up, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Jr. emerged.  
  
"You did it. You exactly look like the original SSJ4 Gogeta, when he fought Ii Shenron," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Thanks," said Gogeta.  
  
"In that form, your fusion will last 25 minutes. Now you've spent 15 minutes chasing me, and now you have 10 minutes left."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello. Is this Supreme Kai's planet?" asked a black fighter who emerged from the sky.  
  
"Hi Ubuu. Gogeta, this is Ubuu. He'll be your sparring partner for the remaining days you'll be here. He fought with your fathers a long time ago."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Gogeta Jr.  
  
"You too," Ubuu said.  
  
"Supreme Kai, could I train with Ubuu now?"  
  
"Sure. This training will help you lengthen your time of the fusion. Now when you defuse, you have to wait another hour till you can fuse again. Also, you will perfect your fusion dance and turn Super Saiyan 4 will be a synch."  
  
Gogeta nodded. He and Ubuu started to blow punches and kick at each other, preparing for the upcoming battle, only a few days ahead.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Assault on King Kai's Planet

Digimon AF: Assault on King Kai's Planet  
  
Another day has passed on King Kai's planet. The digimon were playing tag with each other except Renamon who was just meditating, the tamers and digidestineds were eating snacks, and King Kai was sleeping on his chair.  
  
"I wonder when Leomon will show? It's been a long time since we've seen him," said Jeri.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he would turn back to a digiegg, like in the series," said Takato.  
  
"I guess some digimon do turn back, but some will permanently die."  
  
The rest of the digimon were chasing Terriermon in their game, enjoying themselves.  
  
"Nah, nah. You can't catch me," yelled Terriermon.  
  
"We shall see about that," said Guardromon.  
  
Guardromon used his boosters to catch up to Terriermon. Unfortunately, he sort of crashed, and landed upon Terriermon.  
  
"Sorry about that Terriermon. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, but I think you sprang my ears."  
  
The digidestineds and tamers began to laugh. Till, they heard a large explosion.  
  
"What was that? Was that you, Guardromon?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Nope. Wasn't me."  
  
The digidestineds, tamers, and their digimon ran half way across King Kai's planet.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. This should be a good place to start, taking over the Kai's planets," said a small man.  
  
"Indeed master. If someone will interfere with us, I'll just throw them to hell," said a much taller man.  
  
The digidestineds, tamers, and digimon arrived in the scene and were shocked to see who it is.  
  
"Oh no! Myotismon!" yelled Gatomon.  
  
"Not you again. Haven't we gotten enough of you already?" said Kari.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet. Thanks to my master, I am much stronger than my other form, Malomyotismon."  
  
"You may look different. But we'll still defeat you. Who is the other guy," said TK.  
  
"That is Babidi, one of Goku's enemy in Dragonball Z," said Henry. "Myotismon isn't bluffing. You see the M on his forehead. He's under Babidi's control, and has become much stronger.  
  
"I'm surprised you know me young one. Getting rid of him won't be easy," said Babidi.  
  
"Especially, when we're here to back you up," said some purple human looking lizard coming down. Six other people dropped along side them.  
  
"This has gotten bad from worse," said Takato.  
  
"I'm guessing they maybe one of Goku's enemies," said TK.  
  
"They are. Frieza, Cold, Cooler, and the Spice Boys."  
  
"So we've meet again. I still remember when me and Cell were about to kill the girls and their animals, till you interfered and ruined our fun," said Frieza.  
  
"I remember," said TK.  
  
"Their also in my control. My goal is to take over the Kai's planets and rule the universe. I suggest you leave," said Babidi.  
  
"Not a chance. Even though we don't have Goku, Gohan, or any of them here. We will not let you take over," said Cody.  
  
"Especially when we biomerge with our digimon," said Takato. He took out his D-Power and tried to biomerge with Guilmon, but nothing happened. "What happened?"  
  
"You've forgot how to biomerge, so you can't turn to megas. Also turning to ultimates," said King Kai.  
  
"Perfect, hopefully they can still transform to their champion form," said Rika.  
  
Some of the tamers took out their D-Power and grabbed one of their card. "Digi Modify. Digivolution Activate."  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon."  
  
"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon."  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon."  
  
Suzy reached down her pockets and reached for a card. Then she saw it turn blue. Oooh, pretty. Let me try. "Digi Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate."  
  
"Lopmon matrix digivolve to... Antylamon."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Magnaangemon."  
  
Magnaangemon and Angewomon took on Myotismon, Growlmon takes on Cooler, Gargomon takes on Cold, Kyubimon takes Frieza, Antylamon takes Vinegar, Aquilamon and Ankylomon takes Mustard, Guardromon takes Spice, and Marineangemon takes on Salt. So far, the digimon weren't doing so well.  
  
"Take this," yelled Magnaangemon as he tried to slash Myotismon with his sword.  
  
"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon shot her arrow, but missed.  
  
"Not bad. Crimson Lightning." Myotismon slashed his red whip across Magnaangemon and Angewomon, sort of melting their helmet. They fell in the ground and examined their wounds.  
  
"Myotismon has gotten a lot tougher," said Magnaangemon.  
  
"He did say he was much stronger than his other mega form," said Angewomon.  
  
"You two give up, or you want some more," said Myotismon.  
  
Angewomon and Magnaangemon took off their helmets and charged at him. They were exchanging blows at each other, but Myotismon easily evade them.  
  
"Pyro Blaster."  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno."  
  
"Gargo Laser."  
  
"Guardian Barrage."  
  
"Kimono Wave."  
  
"Blast Rings."  
  
"Tail Hammer."  
  
They fired their attacks, but to no effect. Their power was just too much for them, and was thrown in a pile.  
  
"My, is that all you got," said Cold.  
  
"Father, may I finish this," said Frieza.  
  
"Hey. I want to," yelled Cooler.  
  
"Boys, how about you both do it, and get it over with it," said Cold.  
  
"Alright dad," they said in unison.  
  
They extended their hands, and an energy ball formed on his hands.  
  
"Get out of there," yelled Takato.  
  
They shot their beams at the digimon, and around them a smoke cloud formed. Yolie, Cody, and the tamers wait for the smoke to clear, waiting if their digimon survived. When the Smoke did clear, four people appeared blocking, protecting the digimon.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Yolie.  
  
"The digimon's sparring partners," said King Kai.  
  
The four people then started to make their "famous" poses."  
  
"Burter."  
  
"Recoome."  
  
"Jeice."  
  
"Guldo."  
  
"And together, we're the one and only Ginyu Force."  
  
Cooler, Frieza, and Cold just stared at them, and sweatdropped. The Spice Boys just stood there, mad.  
  
"Wasn't that your former group?" asked Cold.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you defend them? You work for me," said Frieza.  
  
"Not anymore, now were with King Kai," said Recoome.  
  
"That's right. I don't know why we joined you in the first place," said Jeice.  
  
"Really. You will pay for that. Spice Boys after them."  
  
The Spice Boys jumped up, and charged for the Ginyu Force. So did the Ginyu Force as they fought away from the digimon.  
  
"Now, since they're out of the way, time to die," said Cooler.  
  
Three more people dropped down from the sky and made an attack stance.  
  
"Alright, reinforcements have come. 16, 17, and Pikkon are here," said Kazu.  
  
"Why are you here," said Cooler.  
  
"King Yamma sent us," said 17.  
  
"We will protect the peace of heaven, around here," said 16.  
  
"You should be easy to take care of," said Pikkon.  
  
"We'll take care of you later," said Frieza.  
  
16, 17, and Pikkon charged to the changeling family. 16 fights Cold, 17 fights Frieza, and Pikkon fights Cooler. Meanwhile, Magnaangemon and Angewomon had difficulties fighting Myotismon.  
  
"Grisly Wing."  
  
The bats attacked Magnaangemon and made him fell to the ground.  
  
"Magnaangemon," yelled Angewomon.  
  
Just than, Myotismon came in behind from Angewomon and restrained her. She tried to escape, but failed.  
  
"Let go of me," she said.  
  
"Not a chance in hell," said Myotismon.  
  
"Let go of her," yelled Kari.  
  
"Magnaangemon, please get up," said TK.  
  
"You dared to betray me, and had to stay with the digidestineds," said Myotismon. "It has been a long time since I had a meal. So the first thing I will do is suck all of your blood."  
  
"You're sick. Stop."  
  
Myotismon was about to bite her, till a flaming lions head hit Myotismon hit him in the back, letting go of Angewomon.  
  
One more person landed on the planet, and stared up.  
  
"Leomon, it's you," yelled Jeri.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Jeri," said Leomon.  
  
Jeri was running towards Leomon, till Myotismon grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of Jeri," said Leomon.  
  
"You interfered with my plans for revenge. I shall kill her right now."  
  
"You let go of Jeri, Myotismon," yelled Takato as he kicked Myotismon on the back.  
  
"Grr, stay out of this boy." Myotismon than backhand Takato and fell to the ground.  
  
"Takato," yelled Jeri. She bit Myotismon's hand, letting her go. "You're going to suffer, on what you did to Takato." She took out one of the cards and took her D-Power. "Digi Modify. Power Blast Activate."  
  
Leomon began to glow, and Myotismon began to quiver. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"You'll see," said Jeri.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King." The attack hit Myotismon straight on, and sent him flying, off the planet.  
  
"Takato are you alright?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yeah, I am," answered Takato.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, okay."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
The Ginyu Force are still fighting the Spice Boys. They seemed just about even.  
  
"We were the most powerful group in the universe," said Spice.  
  
"Yeah right, you haven't seen the full potential of the Ginyu Force," said Jeice.  
  
Just then, all of the Spice Boys froze still. Guldo used his mind freeze and made them stood still.  
  
"You shall now see the full extent of the Ginyu Force, Recoome," said Burter.  
  
"With pleasure." With his fast speed, he kicked Salt so hard, he flew off the planet.  
  
"Now we lets do a Ginyu team up," said Jeice.  
  
"Yeah," said Burter. They began to float up, and began to circle around, forming a purple form of energy.  
  
"Purple Hurricane," they said in unison and sent Vinegar and Mustard flying.  
  
Spice just stood there waiting what will happen to him now. He began to move towards Guldo. Spice tried to resist, but failed.  
  
"So long," said Guldo. As he flicked Spice in the nose, he was sent flying off the planet.  
  
"Yeah, another victory for the one and only Ginyu Force," they said in unison making their poses.  
  
At the same time, 17 was swinging Frieza's tail around and around.  
  
"Around and around Frieza goes. Where will he land, no body knows." 17 let goes of Frieza's tail, and he was another victim, of being thrown off the planet.  
  
Cold was charging against 16, and 16 just stood still. Cold was planning to headbutt 16 in the stomach, with his horn, but 16 extended his arms, and two flying fist flew to Cold. It knocked Cold, and was now being flown back. 16 raced up to him, and extended his arms again. "Blasters Fire." The large beam hit Cold, and sent him flying out. 16 than picked up his hands, and put them back on.  
  
Cooler was exhausted against Pikkon, and Pikkon rarely broke a sweat. Cooler began to fire one of his attack, but Pikkon beat him to punch and began to fire his own. "Thunder Flash Attack." Hits cooler, and sends him flying. All that was left was Babidi.  
  
"What are you going to do to me now?" asked Babidi. He than made himself an energy barrier, protecting himself. "I will never give up, never."  
  
"Oh brother this is useless," said Pikkon.  
  
"Let the digimon handle it," said King Kai.  
  
Magnaangemon, Angewomon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon, Gargomon, Kyubimon, Guardromon, Leomon, Marineangemon, and Antylamon began to barrage Babidi's shield.  
  
"No, stop it," yelled Babidi. Than the shield finally broke, and Babidi began to back down, but found himself infront of Growlmon.  
  
"You've been bad. Now it's time to fly," said Growlmon. "Pyro Blaster." It hit Babidi, and was the last person to be sent flying. All the digimon began to digivolve, and fell down.  
  
"That was tough, I hope we don't go through that again," said Terriermon.  
  
"Sorry to inform you, but you will face much tougher later," said King Kai.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"I've sent the Ginyu Force here, but why did you guys come?"  
  
"King Yamma asked for us to come over here. He heard about Babidi's plan," said 16.  
  
"While you're here, how about help train the digimon."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. There is nothing else to do," said 17.  
  
"Sorry, not me. I've just met up with these guys. I was told by Grand Kai to know what was going on in hell. There has been some kind of retaliation, ever since King Yamma threw some of the souls, who misbehaved in heaven. I'm going to solve this conflict," said Pikkon.  
  
"Very well. Thank you though."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Pikkon than flew up and flew away.  
  
"Why don't you guys take a break, and we'll train tomorrow," said King Kai.  
  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
  
"Hey 17. I've known about the stuff in Dragonball GT. In the Super 17 saga, why were you not in that form?" asked Kazu.  
  
"When we were killed, our souls were separated. My side returned back to normal and stayed in heaven. But my clone still kept his super form, and was sent to hell."  
  
"Ahh, alright. That's cool."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four guardians, finally met on Primary Village.  
  
"Finally we're here," said Zhuqaiomon, as he dropped Ebonwumon.  
  
The digidestineds than met each other and looked up to Azulongmon.  
  
"Okay. Now we have to concentrate. Digidestineds, Anubimon's egg will start to glow as we would start concentrating. Try to look hard," said Azulongmon.  
  
"We'll try," yelled Michael.  
  
The four guardians began to concentrate. The sky became dark and the digidestined and their digimon began to look for Anubimon's egg. It only took a few minutes to find it.  
  
"That must be the egg over there," said Mimi.  
  
They rushed over there and saw the egg glowing, with a triangle design on it.  
  
"This must be it," said Joe. He picked up and looked at the guardians. "We found it."  
  
"Good, but unfortunately ever since North Kai brought the digimon tamers to the dimension, nearly all the port to the dimensions are closed. Only one person can go to the DB dimension," said Azulongmon  
  
"Now who will bring this egg, to Tai and the other?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I will go. I could give them more information on Pharoahmon and the rest," said a cloak man.  
  
"Gennai, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. As Azulongmon said, only one person can go. That would mean you couldn't bring your digimon with you."  
  
"Alright here," said Joe, as he handed the egg to Gennai.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be sure to give this to Tai and the others." Gennai than ran off, finding a portal to go to that dimension.  
  
"Digidestineds, don't worry. Go home and relax. And pray that everything will go right," said Azulongmon."  
  
'I hope you're right,' thought Izzy.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Koenma's Request

Digimon AF: Koenma's Request  
  
Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormon were sparring against each other in the gravity room, in five times Earth's normal gravity. Their partners supervised to see if everything was alright. Sora, Panti, and Biyomon were watching a soap opera on the television. And the kids were playing with their toys. Then, there was a knock on the door. Panti opened the door, and saw it was Pan.  
  
"Pan, great to see you," said Panti.  
  
"You too. Has my grandson arrived yet?" asked Pan.  
  
"There is still two days left. You could stay here till they come."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Pan entered and was greeted by the other digidestineds. She than sat down, and watched television than the other ladies. A few minutes later, there was a beeping sound.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tai.  
  
"Let's check. Davis, Ken. Could you watch them, while we look for that beeping noise?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
  
Matt and Tai heard the noise upstairs, so they went up. There they found a digiport beeping on the computer.  
  
"I wonder who's there?" asked Tai.  
  
"Must be the other digidestineds," said Matt. He than placed the digivice infront of the computer. "Digiport open."  
  
Matt and Tai stood back to wait who was coming out. It was Gennai, who was holding a digiegg.  
  
"It's great to see you guy," said Gennai.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Tai.  
  
"I have something that will help you in your fight against Pharoahmon. This is Anubimon. I don't know when it will hatch, but he'll defeat Pharoahmon with releasing his plague."  
  
"I just hope he hatches in time."  
  
They went downstairs and saw the ladies, and Sora, Davis, and Ken greeted Gennai. He told him about the Anubimon digiegg. Just than the phone rang and Panti picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Yes, this is Panti." "What!? Are you serious?" "Very well. I'll come by and pick up my great-grandmothers stuff." "Okay, bye."  
  
"What was that?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's nothing. They're just going to tear down the old Capsule Corp. building. I just need to pick up some old stuff. Do you think you guys can help?"  
  
"Sure, we'll go. Just let me get Veemon and the others out of the gravity room," said Davis.  
  
"I'll just stay here," said Gennai.  
  
"Me too," said Pan.  
  
"Also me," said Sora.  
  
"Okay, most of the stuff were going to pick up can turn to capsules," said Panti.  
  
"Alright."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Panti, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken arrived to a cracked building.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've been here," said Matt.  
  
"Too bad it's getting torn down," said Tai.  
  
"Well, we better get going," said Panti.  
  
They entered the building, and it was covered with dust and webs.  
  
"My great-grandmother's lab is in the back of the house. That's where we'll go," Panti said.  
  
They went to the back of the house, and saw the door. Davis tried to open the door, but it was stuck.  
  
"It's stuck," Davis said. "Hold on." Davis backed up and charged the door. The door knocked down and Davis fell on it."  
  
"Thanks Davis," said Tai.  
  
They entered the dark room. Panti tried to turn on the lights, but it didn't work.  
  
"Light's not working. Oh well, we better hurry up. I don't want to suffocate in here," said Panti.  
  
"Sure," the men agreed in unison.  
  
They kept looking, either picking up capsules or turning some of stuff into capsules.  
  
"We're almost done. Just get that giant computer over there," said Panti.  
  
"I'll get it," said Tai. He pressed the button on the side of the computer and it turned to a capsule. Tai than saw ahead an extra room.  
  
"What is that room?" asked Panti.  
  
"I found a flashlight. Let's look in there," said Ken. Ken turned it on, and entered the room. He was amazed on what was in front of him. "Hey guys. Do you remember these."  
  
Tai, Panti, Matt, and Davis entered, and they were surprised.  
  
"These were the vehicles that sent us to other dimensions, to find the Dragonballs to resurrect my brother a long time ago," said Matt.  
  
"Let's take them. As souvenirs," said Davis.  
  
They turned all the pods to capsules, and left the old building. The detonators than continued to put bombs in the building for an implosion.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On King Kai's planet, 16, 17, and the Ginyu Force were sparring against the digimon. Marineangemon took on Guldo, Kyubimon and Guardromon took on Jeice,  
Antylamon and Gargomon took on Recoome, Growlmon and Leomon took on Burter, Shakkoumon took on 16, and Sylphimon took on 17. The tamer, digidestineds, and King Kai just looked ahead and saw them fight. Shakkoumon and Sylphimon were knocked down by the two androids.  
  
"You guys have only two days left in here. I believe this is a good time for them to digivolve to mega," said King Kai.  
  
"It's almost to the fight with Pharoahmon and the rest," said TK.  
  
"Yeah, let's try," said Kari.  
  
"I hope this training did help," said Cody.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," said Yolie.  
  
The digidestineds pointed their D3's at their digimon. Their D3's began to glow, as well as their digimon.  
  
"Sylphimon mega digivolve to... Valkyrimon."  
  
"Shakkoumon mega digivolve to... Vikmon."  
  
The digidestineds smiled that they made their digimon megas, and the tamers were amazed about the new digivolution.  
  
"They did it," said Takato.  
  
"Let's see Vikmon. A mega digimon. His attack is Arctic Blizzard, which could anything," said Henry.  
  
"Valkyrimon. Also a mega. Her attack is Aurvandil's Arrow," said Rika.  
  
"Not bad. You did a great job of training them King Kai," said a small kid who was floating down.  
  
Everyone looked up as the small kid ascended down to the planet.  
  
"Hey, you're Koenma. That baby from Yu Yu Hakusho," said Kenta.  
  
"Yes I am. Now don't call me a baby, I hate being call that. If you know what's good for you."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Koenma, what brings you here," said King Kai.  
  
"I may need the digidestineds and the tamers to get some stuff from other dimensions. It could help them against the fight with Pharoahmon and Cell Jr."  
  
"I guess they can. There's nothing else I could teach them."  
  
"Great, so could you do those stuff for me?"  
  
"Sure, but what do we have to get?" asked TK.  
  
"I already told Supreme Kai about it, so he'll tell you later. He'll come by shortly. Right now I have to take my dad's place, on his desk. To determine, who will be going to heaven or to hell."  
  
"All right. Bye," said everyone in unison.  
  
Koenma left to continue his work. A few minutes later, Supreme Kai showed up.  
  
"Nice to see you again. I see that they made it to their mega's already," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Yep. So how are Goku and Vegeta doing?" asked Yolie.  
  
"They're doing great. They already know the Fusion and reached Super Saiyan 4 level. They're still training with Ubuu in my planet, so they'll be back at the day of the battle. Ahh, these must be the tamers I've heard about."  
  
"Yep, and you're the Supreme Kai, right?" asked Takato.  
  
"Your friends found the pods in which, you guys traveled to other dimensions to find the Dragonballs."  
  
"I remember them," said Cody.  
  
"I can't really transport you to those dimension, but with those you could. So is everybody ready to go."  
  
"Hold on, let our digimon dedigivolve," said Takato.  
  
He looked at the digimon as they began to dedigivolve. They went to their partners ready to leave, except Leomon.  
  
"Leomon, are you coming?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Sorry Jeri. Remember, I'm dead. I'll come during the battle within two days," said Leomon.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." She frowned and put her head to the ground. Then, Takato put his hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Momentai Jeri. Just be patient," Takato said.  
  
"Hey! Stop using my word," complained Terriermon.  
  
"Before you go, I would like to give you this," said King Kai.  
  
He gave these black cards with a golden Kai symbol to Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, and Suzy.  
  
"What are they?" asked Suzy.  
  
"You guys can't really biomerge with your digimon in other dimensions. So for this, these are needed. Use these cards in the main battle two days from now. You can only use them one."  
  
"Thanks. We really do need to biomerge, in the fight," said Takato.  
  
The digidestineds, tamers, and digimon waved bye to the Ginyu Force, the androids, Leomon, and King Kai. Then they disappeared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Davis, Tai, and Panti were looking at the capsules that held the pods. Just then, Supreme Kai and the others arrived, inside the house.  
  
"You guys are here early," said Matt, as he came from another room.  
  
"We sort of have a new mission with Koenma. We would have to travel to other dimensions again," said TK.  
  
"Say, who are the kids and the other digimon. Are they also digidestineds?" asked Tai.  
  
"Not exactly Tai. They are called tamers. They come from another dimension, also in which we are characters in a TV show," said Kari.  
  
"That's really cool. It looks like I have fan." He looked at Takato.  
  
"Hello Tai. Umm, could I have your autograph," Takato said.  
  
Tai just laughed, and the tamers gave a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh brother. This isn't the right time goggle head," said Rika.  
  
"I do believe Rika is right. Davis could you give me the capsules," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Sure," Davis said as he gave the six capsules to him.  
  
Supreme Kai examined them for a minute, till he close them on his hand. A light began to glow within his hand  
  
"The capsules are damaged a bit, and will take a long time to rebuild. I'm just going to fuse two capsules together to be one. It will be good as new," said Supreme Kai. After the light faded away, he opened his hand. Only three capsules remained. "Follow me outside." They all followed him outside. There he threw the three capsules. Out emerged a blue, black, and green pods. "Now the question is who will be going."  
  
"I don't think me and TK will go, we will have to take care of our kids," said Kari.  
  
"Us too," said Yolie.  
  
"I guess I'll go, since my kid is not here," said Tai.  
  
"Me too," said Cody.  
  
"Me three," said Davis.  
  
"I guess we would have to go too," said Takato.  
  
"Alright," cheered Suzy.  
  
"I'm sorry Suzy. You're still to you to go," said Henry.  
  
"C'mon," said Suzy.  
  
"You can show Lopmon to the kids inside."  
  
"Oh goodie." She than began to hug Lopmon to death.  
  
"Please help me," said Lopmon.  
  
"Momentai, we'll be back before you know it," said Terriermon.  
  
Everyone headed towards the pods, except Guardromon.  
  
"What's wrong Guardromon?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Kazu, I believe that the pod is to small for me."  
  
"I believe you're right." He then ran toward Panti. "Excuse me. Lady who looks like Bulma."  
  
"The name is Panti you know." Kazu then whispered something to her. "Yes, it's in my lab. Why do you need that?"  
  
"Excuse me guys, this will take a minute."  
  
It took him a few minutes to be inside, till he finally emerged. He was carrying something that looks like a remote control and placed it on Guardromon.  
  
"What are you doing Kazu?" asked Guardromon.  
  
Kazu pressed one of the button, and Guardromon was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, a capsule took its place. Kazu picked it up and put it in his pocket. Then he joined the others.  
  
"I hope you're not too cramped in there, Guardromon."  
  
"I can't believe you turned your own digimon to a capsule," said Kenta.  
  
"Yeah, but think about if he was there inside with us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon went into the blue pod; Cody, Armadillomon, Rika, Renamon, and Jeri went in the black one; and Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Kenta, and Marineangemon went in the green one.  
  
"It looks different in here. Last time, we would need a digivice or something to get this thing working," said Davis.  
  
"It is different. All you have to put is coordinates to a dimension and press enter on the keyboard. Then you're off," said Supreme Kai. "Davis, put in OS-31 as your coordinate, and press enter. Remember, you have to find a spell gun known as a caster. Also, try to find about three shells."  
  
"Got it," said Davis. He entered them in and the pod door began to close. Finally, the green pod disappeared.  
  
"Cody, enter TU-28. Find three mystical jewels of a mystical sword."  
  
"Okay," Cody said. He entered the coordinates in, and he was off.  
  
"Tai, in the dimension you're going, you'll meet either Koenma's assistant known as Botan or a spirit detective known as Yusuke. Your coordinates are YYH-13. You need to find an essence of an evil demon."  
  
Tai nodded his head, and then his the pod disappears.  
  
"Pan, Panti. I'm still training Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. on my planet. They still have two more days to train," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"I understand," said Pan.  
  
"Now it's time to go to my planet." He then teleported back to his planet, to see the progress of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. A small mechanical fly then flew off, to the mountain area.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the black pyramid, Zero and Pharoahmon were looking at the developing Cell Jr.  
  
"Just two more days, till the son Cell comes," said Zero.  
  
"You've kept saying that for the past few day. That is becoming annoying now," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Sorry. But I can't wait till he comes out."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Just than, a the mechanical fly landed on Pharoahmon.  
  
"Ahh, what do we have here?" He then placed the fly on the computer. It showed the digidestineds, the tamers, and the digimon getting into the pods and leaving towards different dimensions. "I don't know why they're going to different dimensions, but I'm going to make sure they don't come back."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, we'll take care of them," said some kind of golden monkey.  
  
"I would like them to taste my Cross Slash attack," said a dark armored man.  
  
"Kingetemon, Zanbamon, I need you to track them down and kill them."  
  
"We will, and we will show no mercy," said Zanbamon.  
  
"I'm going to get revenge, on what they did to me a long time ago," said Kingetemon.  
  
"Deathmon is gathering souls from another dimension, and that's where some of the digidestineds are going. Zanbamon, I would like you to go to dimension TU-28. Kingetemon, go to OS-31."  
  
"Yes master," they in unison, as they bowed.  
  
"Zanbamon take these." Pharoahmon handed Zanbamon three lamps. "They may help you against the digidestineds. Now get going."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kingetemon and Zanbamon went to some kind of teleporters, they pressed their coordinates in, and they disappeared to their destinations.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Enter Deathmon

Digimon AF: Enter Deathmon  
  
A blue pod landed in an alley in a city. Tai, Takato, Henry, and their digimon exited the capsule looking around.  
  
"We're either supposed to meet someone named Botan or Yusuke around this dimension," said Tai.  
  
"I know these people come are from the show Yu Yu Hakusho. This will be fun being spirit detectives," said Takato.  
  
"The Supreme Kai said we need to find an essence of a demon. I believe that means we need to get something from a demon or something," said Henry.  
  
"Yeah, but where do find them exactly?"  
  
"They'll be here after their school is over," said a blue haired woman.  
  
The boys looked behind, and saw her.  
  
"Ahh, you must be Botan," said Takato.  
  
"I'm surprised you know my name. Koenma told me about you, and your mission."  
  
"Yeah, we're supposed to look for a demon," said Guilmon.  
  
"I know. I have these two demon compasses. We should meet Yusuke and the others, in about an hour or so."  
  
"Great. Could we eat first, I'm hungry," said Tai.  
  
"Sure, but you're buying."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Tai turned the pod into a capsule, and they went to a burger restaurant.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking out of school. Yusuke had a worry face on his face.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong Yusuke?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Nothing really. Kayko looked really pale and strange today," said Yusuke.  
  
"You sure about that. She maybe, well possessed by a demon."  
  
"Nah, I didn't sense if she was possessed or not."  
  
"Maybe she is sick."  
  
"Possibly." They continued walking till they saw Botan and the others. "Hey it's Botan, but who are the other people she is with? And what are those monsters?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran towards Botan.  
  
"Hey Yusuke. Kuwabara. How are you doing?" asked Botan.  
  
"Nothing much. So who are your friends?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh. This is Tai, Takato, Henry, and their digimon."  
  
"It's great to see you," said Takato.  
  
"So, these monsters are called digimon, huh?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Anyway, what brings them here?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Koenma said that, some dimension is in danger of this digimon called Pharoahmon, and is creating an ultimate weapon known as Cell Jr.," said Botan.  
  
"Okay, but what brings them here?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Koenma said that in this dimension, a demon called Deathmon is here, collecting souls for Pharoahmon. Also, he needs an essence of a demon, to make a weapon against Pharoahmon. It would really help them."  
  
"Well, there one more demon that we would have to kick there ass."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara.  
  
"Now, where can we find Deathmon?"  
  
"Let me see." Botan looked at her demon compass, but it just stayed the same. "That's weird. I'm not getting a reading in this."  
  
Guilmon sniffed the air, and his pupils in his eyes began to shrink. Then, he started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going boy?" Takato asked.  
  
"I smell digimon. It has been through here," said Guilmon.  
  
Takato and the others began to follow him. The others were confused, except for Henry and Terriermon.  
  
"Hey Henry? Are you sure you know where he's going?" asked Tai.  
  
"Oh yeah. Guilmon can sense any digimon far away," said Henry.  
  
"I don't smell anything," said Agumon.  
  
"Momentai. I sense that we're getting near Deathmon," said Terriermon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few blocks and many people screaming later, they were still following a tranced Guilmon.  
  
"I knew we should've put some disguises on the digimon," said Takato.  
  
"Oh man, how many more blocks till we find Deathmon," complained Yusuke.  
  
Guilmon turned to the corner and suddenly stopped.  
  
"I sense a strong power," said Guilmon.  
  
They stopped at where Guilmon was and looked where he was looking. There they saw a bunch of people gathered up.  
  
"What is this," asked Yusuke.  
  
"You people are recruited to be part of Pharoahmon's army. There you will destroy the digidestineds and digimon. And we shall take over that dimension, and this one as well," said a lady, who is supposedly the leader of the group. The group that began cheering on her.  
  
"Yusuke? Is that who I think it is?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I know. That's Kayko. She's never like this. That must mean she must be possessed by Deathmon," said Yusuke. "But how? I didn't even sense something possessing her."  
  
"And also, no wonder this demon compass didn't work," said Botan.  
  
The possessed Kayko turned around and gave a devious smile at Yusuke and the others.  
  
"She knows we're here. Run for it," yelled Yusuke.  
  
She opened her hand, revealing there was an eye on it. "Explosion Eye." A large beam came out of it, and hit the corner. Yusuke and the others dodged in time. "I knew I smelled digimon and spirit detectives around here."  
  
Yusuke got up from the ground, and began to curse. "What the hell have you done with Kayko?"  
  
"Don't make it too simple. She was the first person I saw, so I possessed her. Any problem with that. Okay, attack."  
  
The people charged towards the group, but Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked them out with ease. Yusuke than charged for Kayko and restrained her.  
  
"Now get out of her body, right now damnit," said Yusuke.  
  
The possessed Kayko tried to get out of Yusuke's grip, but failed. "Damn this weak girl's body." She opened her mouth, and a black shadow came out of it. Then, it began to take form, as a form of Deathmon. "Now you see my true form. Death Arrow."  
  
An arrow came out of the claws of Deathmon, but Yusuke easily dodged it, and ran back towards the group.  
  
"Botan, take Kayko, and get out of here. We'll handle the rest," said Yusuke.  
  
"Right." Botan took hold of the unconscious Kayko and got out of the alley.  
  
"Hmph. Let's see if you can handle, the army of Pharoahmon," said Deathmon.  
  
The possessed people fell to the ground, and standing upon them were Diaboromons.  
  
"On no. Not Diaboromon. It took Omnimon to at least to beat them," said Tai.  
  
"Their also megas, we may need more help," said Henry.  
  
"Call for help if you wish. But if you kill the Diaboromon, that's one less soul that exist. These Diaboromon were made out of people's souls. Kill them, and you destroy their soul," said Deathmon.  
  
"Great, what are we going to do now," said Yusuke.  
  
"We're surrounded," said Kuwabara.  
  
Just as they thought they lost hope. Two Diaboromon were destroyed by two blurs.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tai.  
  
Standing infront of the gang were Yusuke's and Kuwabara's pals, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"It seems like we've made it in time," said Kurama.  
  
"They're not even a challenge," said Hiei.  
  
"It's great to see you guys, but you've destroyed those souls of those people," Yusuke said.  
  
"Not exactly. Look."  
  
Yusuke looked and saw two small things that looked like souls, and they entered one of the bodies.  
  
"What happened?" wondered the guy. He then look at Deathmon and the Diaboromons. "What the hell! I'm out of here." The guy jumped over the bodies, and ran as quickly as they can.  
  
"See, he was just bluffing," said Hiei.  
  
"Thanks. Spirit Gun." Yusuke shot a Diaboromon and the soul went inside a person, and that person ran away.  
  
"You guys can handle the Diaboromons. We'll take care of Deathmon," said Takato.  
  
Just then, one of the cards from Takato's and Henry's deck began to turn into, the blue card.  
  
"A blue card? Thank goodness it came to us in a nick of time," said Henry.  
  
They took out their blue card, and slashed it on their D-Power. "Digi Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate."  
  
"Guilmon matrix digivolve to... Wargrowlmon."  
  
"Terriermon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon."  
  
"Agumon, I know it has been a long time since you digivolve to Wargreymon. Could you try again," said Tai.  
  
"I'll try," Agumon said.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon." The digimon floated above and Wargreymon raised up his arms, and formed an energy ball. "Terra Force."  
  
Deathmon jumped out of the way, making Wargreymon's attack hit the building. Deathmon entered the building, forcing the digimon, Tai, and the tamers to follow him. Kuwabara formed his spirit sword, and started to cut down the Diaboromons.  
  
"Cable Crusher."  
  
The Diaboromons used their attack against Yusuke and the others, but they easily dodged it. Yusuke used his Spirit Gun, Kurama used his rose whip that cut them down, and Kuwabara and Hiei kept slicing the Diaboromons.  
  
"It's time to end this. Shot Gun," Yusuke yelled, as a bunch of beams hit the Diaboromons, destroying all of them, and sending their souls back to their body.  
  
"That's all of them," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Not just yet. We still have to take care of Deathmon."  
  
"That's right. Let's go."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei entered the beaten up building, to see how the battle against Deathmon was going. They saw Wargreymon, Wargrowlmon, and Rapidmon trying to hit Deathmon, but he was to fast.  
  
"You can't catch me. Eat this. Death Arrow."  
  
Wargreymon used his shield and blocked the arrows.  
  
"Digi Modify. Wargreymon's Shield Activate," Takato and Henry said in unison.  
  
Wargreymon's shield appeared in front of Wargrowlmon and Rapidmon, and it also blocked the arrows.  
  
"I think they may need our help," said Kurama.  
  
"Let me handle this," Hiei said. "Blazing Inferno." Fireballs from his hand launched from Hiei's hands and hit Deathmon, making him fall down.  
  
Deathmon got up and stared at the Spirit Detectives. He put one of his claw up and aimed it at them. "Explosion..."  
  
"Tribeam."  
  
"Atomic Blaster."  
  
"Terra Force."  
  
The attacks hit Deathmon in time, turning him to data.  
  
"Oh no. Guys wait," said Henry. The people and digimon stared at Henry. "Supreme Kai said we need an essence of a demon. Deathmon is demon lord digimon. We need to gather the data before it disappears."  
  
"That's right, but we don't have anything to catch data with," said Takato.  
  
"I can handle that," said a person from the shadows. He used a pacifier and pointed at the air. Deathmon's data, began to go towards the pacifier, and was absorbed by it.  
  
Yusuke, the digimon, and the others looked at the person, and were relieved at who it was.  
  
"Thanks for getting the data Koenma," said Takato.  
  
"No problem. It was a good thing that my father came from vacation early," said the teenage Koenma. "You guys have completed your mission. You can go back now."  
  
"We know," said Tai. All the digimon than dedigivolved back to their rookie form. Tai picked up the capsule, threw it, and turned back to a pod. "It's been nice knowing you. Thanks."  
  
"No biggy. That was one of our easier and shortest mission we have," said Yusuke.  
  
Takato, Tai, Henry, and their digimon waved bye to them, and were transported back, to the Dragonball dimension.  
  
"Yusuke, you better check on Kayko," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh yeah. Where did Botan and Kayko go?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"To quote Terriermon, momentai. Botan took Kayko back to her house," said Koenma.  
  
"Thanks. See ya." Yusuke ran out of the building, and tried to catch up to the girls.  
  
"I better get going. I have to start making the weapon before their battle would start."  
  
"I wouldn't really worry. From the fight today, they should have no problem fighting," said Hiei.  
  
"Sorry, but I believe what there going to fight next is a million times stronger, than those Diaboromons and Deathmon."  
  
"You better get going, if you want to make that weapon," said Kurama.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you all later."  
  
Koenma disappeared as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei said bye to him.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. It's An Outlaw World Out There

Digimon AF: It's An Outlaw World Out There  
  
A green pod landed in a rural field. Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Kenta, and Marineangemon got out of the pod, and Davis turned it back to a capsule. Kazu grabbed a capsule from out of his pocket, and threw it. Guardromon came out of it, holding his head.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me," said Guardromon.  
  
"No prob. Except you may have to go through that one more time," said Kazu.  
  
Guardromon just moaned and they just looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Davis.  
  
"According to the Supreme Kai, we needed to find a caster and three shells. The only show I know of these stuff is Outlaw Star," said Kenta.  
  
"And look out there. Isn't it the Outlaw Star itself?" asked Kazu.  
  
There they saw a space port, and infront they saw a giant red ship. Also, they saw a car coming towards them.  
  
"Maybe be can hitch a ride with them," said Veemon.  
  
Kazu squinted a little to see who was driving. He was surprised at who they were.  
  
"Oh man, that must be the Outlaw Star Crew," said Kazu.  
  
They started to make a hitchhikers sign on their hand, hoping to get a ride. Fortunately, the car did stop.  
  
"So where are you headed," said a red haired man.  
  
"Umm, guys so where are we heading?" asked Davis.  
  
"Let me handle this," Kazu said. "We're trying to get to a weapons shop. We need to find a caster, and three empty shells."  
  
The man just whistled and gave a serious look. "Casters are really rare. Tell me why do we need a powerful weapon?"  
  
"We're going to fight in a huge battle two days from now," said Guardromon.  
  
"Okay. We are going to a weapon shop today. I'm getting a newer version of the caster. Maybe I could give you my old caster after we go to the shop."  
  
"That should be good enough," said Kenta.  
  
"Alright, get it. But you have to do something about your friend."  
  
"Huh? Oh Guardromon. No problem," said Kazu, as he pressed a button on Guardromon.  
  
"Not again," Guardromon said as he turned into a capsule.  
  
Davis, the two tamers, and digimon went into the man's car, and drove off.  
  
"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Gene Starwind, and this is my partner Jim Hawking."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Jim.  
  
"These are my crew members. Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka."  
  
"I'm Davis. They are Kazu, Kenta, Veemon, and Marineangemon."  
  
They greeted each other, and settled down during the road trip.  
  
"So what are these creature," said Aisha, as she handled Marineangemon.  
  
"They're called digimon," said Kenta.  
  
"They look good enough to eat."  
  
"Hey! Don't eat my digimon."  
  
"I was just kidding."  
  
"Hey Kazu, you said you needed three empty shells, right?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yes," said Kazu.  
  
"Here, they're pretty much useless to us." Jim handed three empty shells to Kazu, and he put them in his pockets.  
  
A few minutes later an explosion was heard, almost knocking down the car.  
  
"What was that?" asked Melfina.  
  
"I'm not sure. But you and Jim better stay here," said Gene.  
  
"Right Gene," said Jim.  
  
Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka got out of the car to investigate the explosion. As well as, Davis and the others. There they saw a golden armored man, that does look like a minotaur.  
  
"Yo. Are you the one who caused that explosion," yelled Gene.  
  
"So what if I did?" said the armored man.  
  
"Becareful. That's Zanbamon. He's a mega level digimon. I heard that his favorite hobby to do, is to decapitate people," said Kazu.  
  
"You know your digimon kid. Listen, red haired man. I don't want any trouble with you. Just don't get in my way, while I'll kill them."  
  
"Sorry, no can do. You see, they're my new friends. If you mess with them, you have to mess with us," said Gene.  
  
"So be it." Zanbamon than threw three lamps infront of the crew, and out emerged a genie.  
  
"Oh man, he has three Lampmons. What are we going to do," asked Kenta.  
  
"Gene, you guys can handle the Lampmons. We'll try to handle Zanbamon," Davis said. "Time to digivolve Veemon."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon."  
  
"V Laser."  
  
Kazu grabbed his capsule containing Guardromon, and threw it in the battle field.  
  
"Guardian Barrage."  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
The attacks did hit Zanbamon, but rarely made a dent in his armor. "My turn. Cross Slash." It hit the three digimon, and flew them to different directions.  
  
Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka were waiting for Lampmons to strike, but they just stood there.  
  
"If you're not going to do anything, we might as well start attacking," Gene said, as he aimed his caster at one of the Lampmons.  
  
"Golden Smoke." The Lampmon's Smoke swept quickly towards the Outlaw Crew, but they jumped up and began their attack on the Lampmons.  
  
Gene shot his Caster at one of the Lampmon, and it shot him in the neck, turning him to data. Suzuka decapitated one of them and Aisha clawed the Lampmon to death. They also turned to data.  
  
"We should help the other," said Gene. Suzuka and Aisha shook their heads, and followed Gene. Then, something grabbed them by their legs and made them trip. "What the hell was that?" He looked at his legs, and saw that some kind of golden smoke was grabbing their legs, and the smoke came from Lampmon's lamp. "Crap, we can't do anything. I only had one shell, and I have to used it."  
  
Suzuka used her wooden sword trying to destroy the lamp, but with no use. Also, Aisha tried to claw the smoke, but it still comes back.  
  
"It seems like these digimon are on their own," said Suzuka.  
  
"Oh man. I knew defeating them that easily was to good to be true," said Aisha.  
  
"I told ya, you should've stayed out of my way. Just for that, you will be just another victim of my sword," said Zanbamon.  
  
Davis, Kazu, and Kenta, tried to help their digimon get up and continue to fight. But that attack left them exhausted.  
  
'Oh man. If only we had enough power,' though Kazu. Just then, on of his card started to turn to a blue card. "Alright, Guardromon can turn back to Andromon again. Digi Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate."  
  
"Guardromon matrix digivolve to... Andromon."  
  
"Hey Kenta, use Marineangemon to help Gene and the others to get free from that smoke. Andromon and Exveemon can take care of Zanbamon," said Kazu.  
  
"Sure," replied Kenta.  
  
Kenta and Marineangemon ran towards Gene and the others, while Andromon and Exveemon attacked Zanbamon.  
  
"V Laser."  
  
"Lightning Blade."  
  
It hit Zanbamon in the chest, and all that Zanbamon did was just smiled.  
  
"You scratched my armor. Cross Slash."  
  
Exveemon and Andromon dodged and continued to attack.  
  
"Kahuna Wave. Kahuna Wave. Kahuna Wave."  
  
The attack hit the lamps, and freed Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka.  
  
"Thanks. You guys should go back and get that guy," said Gene.  
  
"Yeah," said Kenta.  
  
Zanbamon tried to hit Exveemon and Andromon, but they kept dodging.  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
The small attack hit Zanbamon in the face, and he began to back down.  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
It kept hitting Zanbamon in the face, and began to back up.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
Zanbamon kept backing up till he stumbled against the lamp. There, smoke grabbed onto Zanbamon's arms and legs.  
  
"Let go of me," demanded Zanbamon.  
  
He couldn't get free.  
  
"Say goodbye. V Laser." It hit Zanbamon directly. Zanbamon tried to grab Exveemon, but he couldn't.   
  
"It's time to eat some of your own medicine," Kazu said. "Digi Modify. Zanbamon's Prison Gate of Beheading Activate."  
  
Two sword appeared infront of Andromon, and he picked them up. He ran toward Zanbamon. Zanbamon had fear in his eyes, knowing what will happen next.  
  
"Prison Gate of Beheading."  
  
Andromon took the two swords and decapitated Zanbamon, turning him into data. Andromon absorbed the data, gaining new strength.  
  
"What was that?" asked Davis.  
  
"He just downloaded Zanbamon's data. I guess you haven't seen that before, haven't you?" said Kazu.  
  
"No."  
  
Andromon and Exveemon dedigivolved back to Guardromon and Veemon. Also, Kazu turned Guardromon back to a capsule. Gene picked up the lamps, and put them in the trunk of his car.  
  
"Hopefully Fred would like to give me that caster for free if I give them these," said Gene. "We better get going."  
  
They nodded their heads, went inside the car, and drove off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gene's car stopped into Fred Luo's shop. The people in the car, got out of the car.  
  
"You guys better stay here. This will be short," said Gene.  
  
"C'mon let me check what's inside," complained Davis.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to go in there," said Jim.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Trust Jim. Fred Luo will give you a bad feeling," said Kazu.  
  
Davis was still confused, and luckily for him, he stayed. A few minutes later, Gene came out with his upgraded caster.  
  
"It's a good thing that I don't have to spend a single wong on this. I just had to give him those stupid lamps," said Gene. "I believe you want this."  
  
Gene than handed over his old caster to Kazu.  
  
"Is there any chance we could have that upgraded caster?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Sorry. No chance in hell."  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
Davis threw the capsule, and it turned back to the green pod. Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Kenta, and Marineangemon entered the pod. They waved bye to the Outlaw Crew, also vice versa. The green pod, than disappear infront of the crew.  
  
"I don't know where they come from, but I wish them luck in their battle," Gene said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Return to Tenchi's Universe

Digimon AF: Return to Tenchi's Universe  
  
A black pod appeared on top of the sidewalk. Cody, Armadillomon, Rika, Renamon, and Jeri got off the pod. The group looked around at their surroundings.  
  
"It seems like we're at a temple," said Cody.  
  
"This looks like the Masaki Shrine, from Tenchi," said Rika.  
  
"Tenchi? I used to watch that show a long time ago," said Jeri.  
  
"Now we have to find Tenchi's house. Supreme Kai said we need to find three jewels of a mystical sword. The things with that is the Lighthawk Sword."  
  
"What do you know about the Lighthawk Sword," said a teenage boy.  
  
They turned around and Rika and Jeri, realized that, that boy was Tenchi.  
  
"Hi there," Rika and Jeri said in unison.  
  
"Say, that vehicle looks familiar. Are you friends, oh what are their names? Trunks, Mimi, and Yolie?"  
  
"Why yes," said Cody.  
  
"The last time those three were here, they needed to get something called a Dragonball a while back. If you guys are here, that must mean that something bad must be going on, in your dimension."  
  
"Yeah. We needed the jewels from the Lighthawk Sword, to prepare for an upcoming battle," said Jeri.  
  
"I don't know if I should give you the jewels from the Lighthawk Sword? But we could talk about Washu about this."  
  
Cody and the girls nodded their heads and they headed towards Tenchi's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi, Cody, the two female tamers, and their digimon entered Tenchi's house. As usual Ryoko and Ayeka, hugged Tenchi at the same time, and began to fight over him.  
  
"Girls, please. This isn't really the time," yelled Tenchi.  
  
"Sorry Tenchi. But I wanted to make sure that, that demon girl won't do anything sneaky with you," said Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah right. The true demon around here is you," yelled Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi and the others sat on the couch, as Ryoko and Ayeka continued to fight.  
  
"Oh boy. They will never change," Tenchi said.  
  
"About the Lighthawk Sword," said Rika.  
  
"Oh yes. Washu, can you come out of here for a minute."  
  
Washu came out of the kitchen and looked at Tenchi and the others.  
  
"It has been months since I've seen these digimon before. Could I do a little experiment with them?" asked Washu.  
  
"Lay one finger on me, and this will be the last experiment you'll ever do," warned Renamon.  
  
"Sheesh. You don't have to get so serious about that. I was just kidding. Anyway, what brings them here?"  
  
"Well, they need to have these jewels from the Lighthawk Sword, in a battle. But these jewels are the ones that pretty much power up the Lighthawk Sword, right?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Pretty much yes." Washu examined the sword and had an idea. "How about I duplicate the jewels. It should take about ten hours."  
  
"Sure, anyway I have to go to school. I'm late. See ya." Tenchi grabbed his book bag and ran out of his house.  
  
"Wait a minute. Tell me why I should duplicate these jewel, while I have much better time in doing other stuff?"  
  
"C'mon Washu. We may need it in the battle again Cell Jr.," said Rika.  
  
"Also, Supreme Kai and Koenma told us too," said Jeri.  
  
"Supreme Kai and Koenma! I'll do them right away," said Washu, as she ran back to her lab.  
  
"This will take a long time. I'm going to make lunch now. How about you look around the shrine?" said Sasami.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Cody.  
  
"I can't wait till lunch is ready," said Armadillomon.  
  
They got up from the couch, and went out of the house. Exploring the Masaki Shrine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody and the rest were wondering around the Masaki Shrine. Looking around the beautiful scenery.  
  
"This shrine is really beautiful," said Renamon.  
  
"There are a lot of shrines around Japan like this. Sorry, that we didn't have time, to come to these places," said Rika.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
They climbed up the stairs, till they saw someone blocking their way.  
  
"I will finally get revenge on what you did to me digidestineds," said the person.  
  
"Well isn't it Kingetemon. For your information, we were not the ones who destroyed you," Rika said.  
  
"It doesn't really matter now. Pharoahmon told me to eliminate you guys."  
  
"TK told me about Etemon. We'll see who gets eliminated first," said Cody. "Armadillomon digivolve."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon."  
  
Rika picked up one of her cards, and that card started to turn blue. "Digi Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate.  
  
"Renamon matrix digivolve to... Taomon."  
  
"What do we have here? A big fat dinosaur, and some kind of fox shaman. You won't have any chance against a mega," said Kingetemon. "King Monkick." He kicked Ankylomon, right on his head, which flew him to the lake.  
  
"Ankylomon! Jeri. Rika. Could you take care of Kingetemon for a while. I've gotta check Ankylomon," said Cody.  
  
"Sure," the girls said in unison.  
  
Cody ran down the stairs to the lake, as Jeri and Rika looked on as Taomon and Kingetemon continued to fight.  
  
"I wish Leomon was here to help," Jeri said.  
  
Taomon and Kingetemon stood there, waiting for one of them to attacks.  
  
"Monkey Play." A blue energy ball formed in his hand, and threw it at Taomon.  
  
"Talisman Spell." A blue energy shield formed around Taomon, deflecting Kingetemon's attack. "Talisman of Light."  
  
Kingetemon jumped up, dodging the attack, and punched Taomon straight on. Taomon fell on the ground, and brushed her face. She got up and punched Kingetemon. They kept doing that and started to feel exhausted.  
  
"You're not that bad babe. King Monkick." He hit Taomon in the chest. She stumbled over and grabbed her chest. Kingetemon formed the blue energy ball and aimed it close to Taomon's head. "And now, Taomon has left the building."  
  
Kingetemon than felt being electrocuted and shot in his back. There he saw Ryoko and Ayeka. Cody and Armadillomon returned beside them.  
  
"The reinforcements are here," said Cody.  
  
"We won't let you ruin the Masaki Shrine, and kill our friends," said Ayeka.  
  
"That goes double for me," agreed Ryoko.  
  
Kingetemon turned around, but suddenly he turned to data.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" wondered Rika.  
  
"It's Washu," Jeri said.  
  
Washu was behind the pushes, and was holding some kind of ball. "Alright. I've captured a Kingetemon." She then started to make a weird pose. Rika and Jeri both sweatdropped.  
  
"Now where have I seen that before?" Rika asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I think I saw that act, from my little brother's show," Jeri said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody, the tamers, Tenchi, and the others were having dinner. After their dinner, they started talking.  
  
"Thank you for helping us," said Rika.  
  
"It's no problem," said Ryoko.  
  
"I should thank you. Now I have one of these creatures to experiment on, finally," said Washu. "Oh yeah, before you go. I believe you want these." Washu handed over three crystals to Cody. "They are exactly like the crystals from the Lighthawk Sword."  
  
"Thanks," Cody said, as he put the crystals in his pocket.  
  
Cody, Rika, Jeri, Armadillomon, and Renamon walked outside ready to leave. Cody threw the capsule and it turned to a black pod.  
  
"So what are you going to do with Kingetemon?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Oh, just this and that," Washu said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Washu's lab, Kingetemon was banging in his glass tube, wanting to get out.  
  
"Let me out of here. This is no way to treat the king like this. Let me out," yelled Kingetemon, as he continued to banging the tube.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody, the tamers, and their digimon waved bye to Tenchi and the others, as their pod disappeared.  
  
"Good luck in your battle," Tenchi said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Final Preparations

Digimon AF: Final Preparations  
  
The three pods appeared simultaneously at the backyard of Panti's house. It was night time, and the three digidestineds, six tamers, and their digimon got out of their capsule. There, they met Koenma.  
  
"It's great you all made it back. Now could you give the caster with the shells, and the three jewel?" asked Koenma.  
  
Davis handed over the caster, Kazu gave the three shells, and Cody handed over the jewels.  
  
"What exactly are you going to do with these?" asked Kenta.  
  
"It's really simple. First off, I'm going to turn Deathmon's data into a liquid. Then, I'm going to boil it, with the crystals in it. After that, I will fill those empty shells with that, and put it in a freezer. Finally, after two days, it should be ready."  
  
"Okay. Hopefully it should be ready, before the battle starts," said Tai.  
  
"Unfortunately, you will have to wait for it, during the battle. If I give it to you early, it will become useless."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They started to go in, till they were stopped by Koenma, once more.  
  
"What is it?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sorry, but there is something I have to tell you. Ten minutes after you left, Pan had a heart attack."  
  
The group was shocked, about hearing about the latest news.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Takato.  
  
"Not really. She's dying. I'll tell Supreme Kai to cut their training short. You better go inside, to check up on her."  
  
They nodded their heads and went inside the house. Koenma just sighed and disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Jr. was sparring against Ubuu. Gogeta had the upper hand, till their fusion wore off and were at normal status.  
  
"That was good guys, have a little rest," said Supreme Kai, as he and Elder Kai were sitting on a stone.  
  
Koenma appeared behind Supreme Kai, as he tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi there Supreme Kai," said Koenma.  
  
"Hi there young lad," Elder Kai said.  
  
"Hello Koenma. Why are you here?" Supreme Kai asked. Koenma told the exact same thing, what he told the digidestineds and the tamers. Supreme Kai was shocked, but understood what he must do. "You're right. Anyway, they have already reached their goal. They already know how to fuse and turn to Super Saiyan 4."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go. I need to make that weapon right now."  
  
"Alright. See you later."  
  
Koenma disappeared, as Supreme Kai headed towards Goku Jr.  
  
"Hey Goku," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" asked Goku Jr.  
  
"There has been a change of plans. You guys would have to go back to your own world."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Unfortunately, your grandmother is dying."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey Goku. It is your decision," said Vegeta Jr. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. Would you like to stay here and train, or we can see her."  
  
Goku Jr. took a time to think, till he finally made his decision.  
  
"My grandmother would like me to train, and defeat Cell Jr. But there is no way I could leave her alone. If it's okay Supreme Kai, I would like to go back."  
  
"I guess I'll go back too."  
  
"Alright. I understand," Supreme Kai said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta went to Supreme Kai about to be teleported out.  
  
"Bye Elder Kai and Ubuu. It was nice knowing you," said Goku.  
  
"Thanks. I do hope this training was enough for the battle," Ubuu said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta waved bye as they and the Supreme Kai teleported out of the after life.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supreme Kai, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr., teleported infront of Panti's house. Goku opened the door and tried to look for her grandmother. Vegeta and Supreme Kai followed. Goku ran upstairs and look through the rooms. He looked in the first room, and saw that Panti, the digidestineds, the tamers excluding Suzy, and their digimon were in the room. In the bed, he saw her grandmother.  
  
"Grandma Pan. Are you alright?" he asked, as he went to her side.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Vegeta and Supreme Kai entered, and saw the crowd gathered around her.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll still be here," said Pan.  
  
Vegeta Jr. went to her mother, and looked at the aged Pan.  
  
"Mom. Is she really alright?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Unfortunately no. I give her a day or two," Panti said.  
  
"Shouldn't we bring her to a hospital?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not really. I already called the hospital. They said some kind of epidemic is going around. It was really nice that the hospital offered to let me borrow this. The nurse's will come over tomorrow and help."  
  
Pan was sort of standing up from her bed, being strong.  
  
"Pan. You better rest," said a worried TK.  
  
"I've lived a good life. I'm already 114 years old for goodness sakes. Please listen everyone. I want you to prepare for the battle. I'm a strong old woman, remember that," said Pan.  
  
The group were about to reject, but understood what they would have to do.  
  
"Pan's right. From all the animes I've watched, like Digimon and Dragonball, each character would sacrifice themselves for others," said Takato. "Like Goku, Yusuke, and even Leomon." He looked at Jeri, and saw a small tear come out of her eye. "I would do that to. Die for others, to let other people live a normal life. Not to mention in all shows, the good guys always win."  
  
"Takato is right. I sacrificed my life, for Kari's. Even if I died, something much stronger emerged, for example Zeroangemon and destroyed the evil being, Novamon," said TK.  
  
"That's right," Kari said.  
  
The group agreed to plan for their upcoming battle.  
  
"Grandmother, could I get that gem, from your bag? In which I tried looking for them, to save your life a long time ago? For luck, that you would be okay?" asked Goku Jr.  
  
"Sure you can. I have another one, I found when you were gone," Pan said.  
  
Goku went into Pan's bag, and took out two huge, jeweled balls, and put them beside Pan's bedside.  
  
"Those are the Dragonballs!" exclaimed Kazu.  
  
They were the two-star and four-star Dragonballs.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, Shenron won't grant anymore wishes, but I just keep them as an accessory, to remember my grandfather," said Pan.  
  
The digidestineds and the tamers, as well as their digimon, tried to find a place to sleep around the house. Supreme Kai teleported out, and that left Panti and Gennai beside a dying Pan. During the next day, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were fighting each other in the gravity room, 500 times Earth's gravity, and were training under Super Saiyan 3 status. The digimon were sparring against each other. The digidestineds and their kids saw them train, and the tamers tried to pick out good cards for their battle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following day, in the black pyramid, Pharoahmon and Zero were getting geared up for the battle.  
  
"Your experiment worked perfectly Pharoahmon. Copying your data, to make a copy of the plague in West City," said Zero.  
  
"Yes, but the symptoms are only temporary. When this is over, I'll make the exact duplicate," said Pharoahmon. "It's a shame that I no longer have any of my servants left. I shouldn't have let Zanbamon and Kingetemon fight those digidestineds. Not just yet."  
  
"Well, we still have two last trump cards."  
  
"What are you talking about. I know that one will be the completion of Cell Jr. You've been talking about that for a freaking week. Now tell me."  
  
"You guessed right. Dr. Gero built a device, in which we could make a rift, between the living world and the after life. All we have to do is just put in who shall we bring back to life, and they'll come back."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"We're already in it. We would have to self-destruct the black pyramid, but it will be worth it. But the maximum of bringing the exact same people to life is two. So, who will we choose?"  
  
"I know. Lets bring back two of Dr. Gero's greatest creation back to life."  
  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
The black pyramid turned camouflaged hologram off, and started to float. Finally it took of, heading towards the south west direction.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were busy meditating outside, till they felt a strange presence.  
  
"They're coming, and are heading towards this direction," Vegeta Jr. said. "Goku, tell the others to get ready, I'll tell my mother that were going."  
  
Goku Jr. nodded and told the digidestineds and tamers. They were all prepared. TK threw a capsule, and appeared a huge air van.  
  
"Becareful out there okay, Matt," Sora said.  
  
"I will," he replied. He gave a small kiss to her, and he went to the air van.  
  
As well as Tai, Cody, Davis, Yolie, Ken, the tamers, and their digimon. TK, Kari, and Goku Jr., waited for Vegeta Jr. to come out. He finally did, and was accompanied by Gennai. Goku and Vegeta entered the air van, and Gennai came towards TK and Kari.  
  
"Don't forget about this," Gennai said, as he handed over Anubimon's egg to Kari. "Remember, this digimon will kill Pharoahmon, and not releasing his plague."  
  
"Thank you Gennai. I hope it hatches before we arrive," said TK.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
TK and Kari went in the air van, till they heard a thump behind them.  
  
"I hope you guys aren't planning to leave me behind," said a woman.  
  
They turned around and saw a blond haired woman, who had pale skin, and cold dead eyes.  
  
"I remember you. You were Krillin's wife. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Kari.  
  
"You forget. I'm an android. That means I can't age and die. Panti called me, and said you may need my help."  
  
"That's great. The more who can help us, the better our chances to win," said TK.  
  
18 just nodded, as they entered the air van. TK turned the air van on, as they headed towards the path, to the approaching black pyramid.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, in another dimension, the legendary tamer known as Ryo, and his partner Cyberdramon were wonder around an endless plain. Ryo looked had his D-Power and sighed.  
  
"Cyberdramon. We would have to delay our mission, right now. My D-Power is reading that Rika and the others will be fighting in some kind of battle. They may need our help," said Ryo.  
  
"I understand Ryo. We will still continue our mission after this, right? Everything and everyone will be in danger, if this unknown form of Millenniummon gets out," said Cyberdramon.  
  
"He can probably wait. But now, the tamers needs our help. I just hope my D-Power have an exact coordinate of getting to that dimension." Ryo raised up his D-Power. He and Cyberdramon started to glow. "Dimensional Port Open. Coordinates DB-54 Activate." They started to glow a white, till they finally disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. The Battle Begins

Digimon AF: The Battle Begins  
  
Up upon the Earth, and old Namekian was look upon his sanctuary, along with his assistant.  
  
"Oh my. What going down there Dende?" asked Popo.  
  
"I'm not sure? I can sense many different powers. Like Goku, Gohan, and even Frieza. But I don't understand?" said Dende.  
  
"Maybe I can tell you what's going on," said a person, who appeared behind them.  
  
"It's nice to see you. Koenma and Botan."  
  
Koenma and Botan explained on what was going on for the past week. Dende and Popo were shocked.  
  
"I should've sense things much better, down the Earth," Dende said.  
  
"Don't kid yourself. Digimon's power levels are hard to sense, and plus they used some kind of blocker, unable to sense any power level," said Koenma.  
  
"You said you've made a weapon in the after life. Where is it?"  
  
"Supreme Kai came over, and said he'll bring the weapon over. Unfortunately, the shells are not ready yet. It needs a little more time," said Botan.  
  
"We could see the battle, with my portable television," said Koenma. "It's not going to work till the digimon would start to digivolve."  
  
He took out his portable television, waiting for the battle again.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., 18, the digidestineds, the tamers, and their digimon were getting close to the upcoming black pyramid, in the big air van. They were all silent till Kazu broke it.  
  
"Say 18, what are you doing now? Since Krillin must be gone?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I'm still living on Master Roshi's island. That pervert is still trying to catch me naked. My great-grandchildren living in South City. Some people may think as immortality as a gift. But for me it's a curse. If I ever die, the first thing I wish to see in heaven is Krillin," said 18.  
  
"That's sad."  
  
A few seconds later, Baba arrived along with Leomon.  
  
"Leomon," Jeri said, as she came forward and hugged Leomon.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Jeri," said Leomon.  
  
"Now listen Leomon, you know the rules. You have only twenty-four hours in the living world. Got that," said Baba.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Baba disappeared. Everyone welcomed Leomon. TK and Kari smiled, till they heard a beeping sound in the controls. They looked at the small computer screen and saw a small beeping light.  
  
"There's a huge object, coming within ten kilometers from here," said TK.  
  
"It must be Pharoahmon's fortress, or something," said Davis.  
  
"How about if I give them a sneak attack on them," said 18.  
  
"Are you sure?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I'm an android. They wouldn't sense my power level."  
  
"Alright, good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TK opened the back door of the air van. 18 jumped out and flew along as fast as she can to the pyramid.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're almost to West City," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"Only thirty more minutes till Cell Jr. awakes," said Zero.  
  
They were looking at the computer screen. Just then, there was an explosion.  
  
"What was that?" asked Pharoahmon. He turned to another screen and saw a blond haired woman, blasting the bottom side of the pyramid. "Who the hell is that."  
  
"She is Android 18. Another creation of Dr. Gero's creation."  
  
"If she is one of Dr. Gero's creation, why is she attacking us?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There might have been some kind of malfunction. She was a human after all."  
  
"Damnit, she destroyed the engine. It can only float now."  
  
Zero went towards the main computer. He pressed a bunch of buttons, and soon afterwards, there was a huge clock on their screen.  
  
"We only have three minutes left. We have to get out of here."  
  
"Okay. Don't forget Cell Jr.'s capsule."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Zero carried the capsule, containing Cell Jr., as he and Pharoahmon raced out of the pyramid.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone on the air van saw the explosion, around the black pyramid. They came a little closer and landed.  
  
"It's time," said Takato.  
  
Everyone got out of the air van, and TK turned it back to a capsule. They met up with 18, waiting for Pharoahmon to come out.  
  
They saw three objects come out of the pyramid, and they landed infront of the good guys, a few feet away.  
  
"It's great to see you again, digidestined," said Pharoahmon. "Who are these kids. I haven't seen you before."  
  
"We're the tamers. And we're going to help the digidestineds, to defeating you," said Takato.  
  
"I doubt it. I would like you to meet Cell Jr."  
  
There they saw a capsule, that Zero put down.  
  
"It looks like an ordinary capsule to me," said Kazu.  
  
"He's inside it, you dumb ass," Rika said as she smacked Kazu in the back of his head.  
  
"She's right," said Pharoahmon. "You maybe thinking of attacking this capsule, before he rises. If so, I suggest you wouldn't. If this capsule breaks or gets destroyed, it will be the same thing as the plague from my data."  
  
"I'm not impressed. Me and Goku know the fusion and can transform to Super Saiyan 4," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"You must be Vegeta's descendent. Arrogant fool. He will be much stronger than Ii Shenron, the last enemy he and Goku faced."  
  
"So what. My great-great-grandfather faced monsters much stronger than him, but he is able to defeat them all," said Goku Jr.  
  
The black pyramid self-destructed, and the digidestineds and tamers covered their eyes.  
  
"Ahh, we have company," said Pharoahmon.  
  
The light turned into a portal. Out of it two beings came out. They joined along side Pharoahmon and Zero.  
  
"Well, isn't it Cell and the evil side of my brother, Super 17," said 18.  
  
"Oh, how good, that it's great to be back," said Cell.  
  
"Hello sister," smirked Super 17.  
  
"Okay, digivolve everyone," yelled Tai.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Kami's Lookout, Koenma and the rest were staring at the portable television, and it began to show a screen of the battle scene.  
  
"It's beginning," said Koenma.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Agumon..."  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
"...warp DNA digivolve to... Omnimon."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon."  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon..."  
  
"... DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon."  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"Gatomon..."  
  
"... DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon."  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"... DNA digivolve to... Paildramon."  
  
"Shakkoumon mega digivolve to... Vikmon."  
  
"Sylphimon mega digivolve to... Valkyrimon."  
  
"Paildramon mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon."  
  
"Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode."  
  
"Okay, I hope these cards King Kai gave us does work," said Takato.  
  
Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, and Suzy took out that card and slashed it on their D-Power. "Digi Modify. Biomerge Activate." Their digimon started to glow as well as themselves.  
  
"Lopmon biomerge to... Kerpymon."  
  
"Guardromon biomerge to... Hiandromon."  
  
"Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon."  
  
"Terriermon biomerge to... Megagargomon."  
  
"Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon."  
  
The digidestineds were shocked as they saw some of the tamers fused with their digimon.  
  
"How did they do that?" asked a shocked Yolie.  
  
"It's called biomerging. They fuse with their digimon to give the digimon more power and lets the tamer fight along side them," said Jeri.  
  
"That is really cool," said Cody.  
  
The digimon prepared to fight, but Omnimon's arms fell off, and they turned back to Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Matt.  
  
"Look at Omnimon," Tai said.  
  
Omnimon's body turned to a sword and it ascended towards Imperialdramon. He grabbed it and he mode changed again to Paladin Mode.  
  
"I can't believe it. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He is a very powerful digimon. Man, how I wish to have that card," said Kenta.  
  
Jeri grabbed something from her purse, and showed it to Kenta. "You mean this," she said.  
  
"How could you have that card? Why do you always have really good cards?"  
  
"Just lucky. I guess."  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turned Super Saiyan 3 and stood along side the digimon. As well as 18. They made a battle cry as they and the digimon, charged towards the villains. They did the same thing too, as they charged across, trying to eliminate their foes.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Cell Jr. Awakes

Digimon AF: Cell Jr. Awakes  
  
Zero was fighting 18, Marineangemon, Hiandromon, and Kerpymon; Pharoahmon took on Valkyrimon, Vikmon, and Sakuyamon; Cell fought Goku Jr., Gallantmon, and Leomon; and Super 17 fights Vegeta Jr., Imperialdramon, and Megagargomon.  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
"Atomic Ray."  
  
"Heavens Judgment."  
  
Zero dodged all of the attacks, and hit Hiandromon and Kerpymon on the waist.  
  
"Ouch that hurts," said Suzy, inside Kerpymon.  
  
"Why you..." Kazu said.  
  
Kerpymon and Hiandromon double teamed Zero. They tried to punch him, but he just ascended and look down on them.  
  
"You fools. Cell Jr. is going to rise within fifteen minutes now," said Zero.  
  
"And I say, you should keep you eyes on all of us," said 18, as she appeared behind Zero.  
  
She hit Zero down to the ground, really hard, making a crater.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard."  
  
"Aurvandil's Arrow."  
  
"Vajra Mandala."  
  
They all hit Pharoahmon and he flew a hundred feet away.  
  
"That was easy enough," said Sakuyamon.  
  
"Don't forget, we need to wait till Anubimon shows up to kill him," said Valkyrimon.  
  
Pharoahmon got up and cursed at the three digimon and a shield formed in his hand.  
  
"Tut Ank Rail."  
  
A staff formed on his hand and charged towards the digimon.  
  
The digidestineds, Kenta, and Jeri were watching the brutal battle.  
  
"I hope Anubimon hatches before Cell Jr. gets up from that capsule. He could get rid of that plague from the capsule so that Goku and Vegeta can blow it up," said Kari, as she held the egg.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yolie.  
  
"Lightning Joust."  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
Cell was hit with both of the attacks, but was unaffected.  
  
"Is that all you got," said an unsurprised Cell. "Kamehameha."  
  
Cell's Kamehameha came close to Gallantmon and Leomon, till Goku Jr. appeared in front of them.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
He launched a Kamehameha Wave towards Cell's wave, but Goku's wave overpowered Cell's. The wave hit Cell, disintegrating his arm, and flew away to space.  
  
"How dare you," Cell said as he regenerated his arm. "Special Beam Cannon."  
  
"Still haven't had enough huh? Kamehameha."  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
"Shield of the Just."  
  
Cell's attack was still overpowered by Goku Jr.'s, Gallantmon's, and Leomon's special attacks. Cell got out of the way, and decided to knock them out with his bare hands.  
  
"Final Flash."  
  
"Giga Crusher."  
  
"Mega Barrage."  
  
Super 17 just ignored Megagargomon's Mega Barrage attack, while it hit him, and absorbed Vegeta Jr.'s and Imperialdramon's attacks.  
  
"That was really appetizing," Super 17 smirked.  
  
"It seems like we can't use ki blasts or any laser attacks," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. Super 17 does that in Dragonball GT, when he pretty much defeated you great-great-grandfather. It increases his power level," Henry said, inside of Megagargomon.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
Vegeta Jr. powered up and charged towards Super 17. As did Megagargomon.  
  
"Omni Blade."  
  
Imperialdramon took out his sword and attacked Super 17.  
  
In the fight with Zero, 18 was kicking Zero like a rag doll in the ground. Marineangemon, Hiandromon, and Kerpymon just watched her kicking him around.  
  
"Hey 18, you could handle that Zero fellow. We're going to help the rest of our friends," said Hiandromon.  
  
"Sure," said 18.  
  
Hiandromon joined the fight against Cell, Kerpymon went to the Super 17 fight, and Marineangemon went towards Pharoahmon.  
  
"Just you wait till Cell Jr. awakes," said Zero.  
  
"Why are you obsessed with that?" asked 18.  
  
"It took me and Pharoahmon more than a century to make him."  
  
"You've waste all of your life, for a thing we're going to kill very soon."  
  
"How dare you." Zero ran towards 18, but she punched him through his stomach. Zero looked down, and saw 18 giving a little smirk. She blasted through his stomach, tearing Zero's body apart. His head rolled on the ground, cursing to himself. "Crap. Crap. Crap."  
  
"Spare me," she said and crushed Zero's head. "Now that he's out of the way, I can take care of my brother's clone. After she said that, smoke was coming out of Cell Jr.'s capsule. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Everyone stared at the capsule, wondering what will happen next.  
  
"Finally. It's time to meet the ultimate creation. The son of Cell. Cell Jr.," said Pharoahmon.  
  
"C'mon please hatch Anubimon. I don't want to die just yet. I've got a wife and a kid," Davis said, as he kneeled towards the egg.  
  
'Anubimon has to hatch. I know that Goku and Vegeta can handle Cell Jr. But we still need to get rid of Pharoahmon as well,' thought TK.  
  
When the smoke cleared, it sort of looked like an open coffin. A blue figure rose up with black spots around him. He stood up and got out of the capsule. He looks similar to his own father Cell, but he didn't have that green, but blue appearance. And he didn't have a short spiked tail at the end of his back. He looked at himself and looked at the other coldly.  
  
"Ahh, welcome son. It's great to see you again. My you do look like me," said Cell, and then laughed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende and the others looked at Koenma's small television, seeing the who battle.  
  
"I hope they will be able to fight him," said Dende.  
  
"They will I know that," Koenma said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We haven't been totally honest towards the digidestineds, the tamers, and the others. They could kill him, even if Cell Jr. would fuse with his father."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that sooner or later, Cell Jr. will absorb his own father to reach his superior form. When Goku and Vegeta fuse to be Gogeta and become Super Saiyan 4, there will be a 10,000 power level difference between them."  
  
"What about Anubimon and the caster?"  
  
"They still need Anubimon to get rid of Pharoahmon, but for the caster, a dark force will soon come after the battle. That's where the true battle will begin. Right now it's just the appetizer. Soon, they have to get ready for the main course."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. Pyramid Power

Digimon AF: Pyramid Power  
  
"Gallantmon, I'll take care of Cell Jr. Hopefully you could handle Cell alone," said Goku Jr.  
  
"Of course. I do believe Cell Jr. is stronger than Cell, don't worry about us. Take care of Cell Jr. first," said Gallantmon.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll handle my brother. You help Goku too," said 18.  
  
"Sure," Vegeta Jr. said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta powered up and charged to Cell Jr. Cell Jr. looked at them, in a blank stare as he saw them coming towards him. Goku and Vegeta started to do a flurry of punches at Cell, as well as he. Cell Jr. began to back away a bit with Goku and Vegeta double teaming him.  
  
"This should be more interesting, without that saiyan small kid out of the way. I do believe he is related to Goku," said Cell.  
  
"We may not be able to kill you, but we can take still stall till Goku Jr. comes back," said Gallantmon.  
  
"Yeah. What he said," Hiandromon said.  
  
"Lightning Joust."  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
"Atomic Ray."  
  
All of their attacks hit Cell, but it totally unaffected him. He just smirked and began raised his arm.  
  
"Destruto Disk." Cell launched the disk at one of the digimon.  
  
"Watch out. That thing can cut down Mount Fuji," exclaimed Kazu.  
  
Gallantmon and Hiandromon dodged them as quickly as they can, and it missed them.  
  
"That was close. Wait a minute. Leomon, watch out," yelled Takato.  
  
Leomon tried to escape, but was cut up in the back.  
  
"Leomon, nnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo," yelled Jeri.  
  
Leomon's data begin to reconfigure and became whole again.  
  
"You can't kill what has already been dead," said Leomon.  
  
'I've lost Leomon once. I almost lost him today. This time, I'm going to be a strong tamer,' Jeri thought. Jeri grabbed one of her cards from her purse and card slashed it to her D-Power. "Digi Modify. Power Charger Activate."  
  
Leomon's began to glow and his muscles began to increased preparing to launch another attack.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
A much larger Fist of the Beast King headed towards Cell, which also left a traceable path. It hit Cell and felt the impact of Leomon and held his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I've underestimated you." Cell than split into three and they began to attack them.  
  
Imperialdramon, Megagargomon, Kerpymon, and 18 were all attacking Super 17. They were punching and kicking him, since they can't fire any energy blasts.  
  
"Omni Blade."  
  
"Lightning Spear."  
  
Super 17 avoided Kerpymon's attack and jumped on Imperialdramon's sword and than flew up to the air.  
  
"Gargo Missile."  
  
Two of Megagargomon's missiles launched towards Super 17. He blasted one missile, and he grabbed the other. He was in a pushing contest against the missile, and succeeded by throwing the missile towards a mountain. The missile hit the mountain destroying it.  
  
"I expected more than this," said Super 17.  
  
18 appeared behind Super 17, and kicked him right in the temple. Super 17 flew across the field, and they could rarely see him fall to the ground.  
  
"That was for Krillin a long time ago, brother," 18 said.  
  
Valkyrimon, Vikmon, Sakuyamon, and Marineangemon were beating down on a warn out Pharoahmon.  
  
"C'mon I dare ya to kill me," Pharoahmon mocked. He then put his staff infront of him and was going to stab himself, trying to commit suicide.  
  
"Fenrir Sword."  
  
Valkyrimon knocked Pharoahmon's staff out of the way and put his sword towards Pharoahmon's neck. Pharoahmon moved his head out of the way and tried to escape.  
  
"Your not going any where Pharoahmon," said Rika.  
  
"Vajra Mandala."  
  
Sakuyamon threw her staff at him and it successfully knocked down Pharoahmon. Vikmon ran towards Pharoahmon and then used his attack.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard."  
  
Pharoahmon screamed in pain by Vikmon's attack. Just then, Marineangemon flew close to Pharoahmon's face.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Pharoahmon.  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
A small heart came out of Marineangemon and hit Pharoahmon's face.  
  
"Ahh, it burns."  
  
He grabbed his head and began to roll around.  
  
"Wow, this was easy," said Yolie.  
  
"Yeah, looks like the training paid off," said Ken.  
  
Anubimon's egg started to move around and began to glow.  
  
"Alright it's hatching," Kari said, as she laid the egg on the ground. The digidestineds, Jeri, and Kenta began to back away, waiting what will happen. The egg shell exploded as the being inside of it began to grow. It began to grow wings and then the rest of the body began to form. When he stopped glowing, a dog winged digimon looked in the battlefield.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me," said Anubimon. He looked at the digidestineds, but kept his eyes on Kari. "Queen Kari. I'm here to serve you. What would you like me do?" He then bowed.  
  
"Okay. Well, we need you to get rid of Pharoahmon. You see, our digimon can't destroy him, and if we did, his data will turn to a plague that can kill everyone in this planet," said Kari.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Anubimon stood up and went over to the fight with Pharoahmon.  
  
"It's about time," said Valkyrimon.  
  
"What are you going to do to him now?" asked Vikmon.  
  
"I am going to kill him," said Anubimon.  
  
Pharoahmon than opened his eyes and began to stood.  
  
"I doubt it," Pharoahmon said as he tried to punch Anubimon. Anubimon just ducked and punched him in the gut. He grabbed his stomach and began to back off. "I had enough of this. Necro Mist."  
  
Pharoahmon's mist headed towards Anubimon. Anubimon began to for a cyclonic sphere on his hand. When the mist came within a foot of him, he launched his attack.  
  
"Amemit."  
  
The small cyclone neutralized the mist and hit Pharoahmon. He began to scream as he turned to data.  
  
"Anubimon the plague," exclaimed Marineangemon.  
  
Anubimon began to move his fingers. He was tracing a triangle. The triangle grew much larger, as it began to turn into a pyramid. The pyramid has a close eye, but it began to open.  
  
"Pyramid Power."  
  
Pharoahmon's data was sucked into the pyramid. When all his data was sucked into the pyramid, it's eye began to close and began to disappear.  
  
"Two down, two to go," said Vikmon.  
  
"We should help Gallantmon and the others. Cell is beating the crap out of them," said Sakuyamon.  
  
Gallantmon, Leomon, and Hiandromon were beaten down in the ground by Cell. Cell just stood there and rubbed his hand.  
  
"Pathetic. Now it's time to end this," Cell said as he aimed one of his arm for an energy blast. Just then, someone tapped on his shoulder. Cell looked behind him, and was punched very hard, that he fell to the ground. He looked at who it was, and was Super 17. "Super 17. What the hell are you doing. You're supposed to be in our side."  
  
"Not anymore," Super 17 said as he kicked him as hard as he could. He flew about a kilometer away.  
  
Gallantmon and the others stood up, and also 18 and the other digimon joined him. They were all confused.  
  
"Thank you," said Gallantmon.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" asked 18.  
  
"I'm not really sure. But after you kicked me in the head, you must've knocked something loose. Now I'm here to help you, I guess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cell came back in a furious mood and charged towards Super 17. "Traitor." He yelled as he made a fury of punches. Super 17 easily dodged them. He than made a powerful blow right in Cell's stomach that he began to stumble over and fell down.  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were still facing Cell Jr. They began to feel exhausted, that gave Cell Jr. the advantage. He punched Goku and Vegeta right through the group of digimon, but luckily they stopped themselves from hitting them.  
  
"Looks like we have to fuse," said Goku Jr.  
  
"No duh," Vegeta Jr. replied.  
  
"Eat this," said Super 17, as he kicked Cell to his son Cell Jr.  
  
Cell was badly injured. He looked up to his son as he extended his arm. "Please help me," said Cell. Cell Jr. looked at his father coldly, as he his father hand. "Thank you son."  
  
Cell Jr. smiled, as a spike form in his hand and strike his own father. Cell started to scream as his energy began to drain. The two small semi-saiyan, the androids, the digimon, and the digidestineds saw in shock at what was going on.  
  
"I can have my revenge at last," said Cell Jr.  
  
"What are you talking about," Cell said as he turned back to his imperfect two form.  
  
"You remember. I was supposed to be a sacrifice a long time ago. While I was supposed to distract that saiyan child in your kamehameha battle, while you destroy him and me at the same time."  
  
Cell began to devolve once again. "I'm sorry. It was for a good cause. Forgive me."  
  
"Not a chance. I need you to transform to my superior form. In that I will be in my own, superior perfect form." Cell devolved again to his bug form and finally is embryo form. "So long father. It has been nice knowing you." Finally he stepped on his father.  
  
Cell Jr. began to transform as his excess energy became an intense wind. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Super 17, and 18 could take it, but the digidestineds had a hard time standing. Their digimon came infront of them, to block the excess energy. Cell Jr.'s spots began to spread through his body. As it was blue with black spots, but now its pure black. His feet started to turn gold, and his skin turned silver. As his power began to stabilize, he gave everyone an evil smile.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Gogeta Jr. vs. Cell Jr.

Digimon AF: Gogeta Jr. vs. Cell Jr.  
  
Cell Jr. had morphed to his superior form. He absorbed his father without showing any mercy.  
  
"Guys, I would like to you to stay out of this. Me and Vegeta could handle this," said Goku Jr.  
  
"You sure about it?" asked Megagargomon.  
  
"Goku and I have trained very hard for this. We learned the fusion and can turn to Super Saiyan 4 in the same week," said Vegeta.  
  
"We understand."  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. started to do the fusion dance.  
  
"Fuuuuuusion," they said in unison as their bodies began to merge and finally turn to Gogeta Jr. He than started to power up. A golden aura surrounded him. Finally, turning him to a grown up Super Saiyan 4. The digidestineds were all shocked of seeing this new form of a Super Saiyan.  
  
"So that's how a Super Saiyan 4 looks like," said Cody.  
  
"I'm surprised that his hair is no longer gold and very long," said Davis.  
  
Gogeta charged towards Cell Jr. and landed infront of him. They were staring each other at who will make the first move.  
  
"Since you're not going to attack first, I might as well will. I'd like to try some of these grand attacks," said Cell Jr. "Special Beam Cannon." He launched the attack at Gogeta, but he just knocked it out of the way. "Impressive. Try this." He launched Frieza's version of the Destructo Disk and launched it at Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta began to fly away trying to escape it.  
  
'Is this the best he could?' thought Gogeta.  
  
He stopped and grabbed the disk and crushed it.  
  
"What how can you?" asked a shocked Cell Jr.  
  
"You could do better than this. Your cheap trick won't work on me."  
  
"I'm just having a little fun. You have to spoil it for me."  
  
A spike formed on both of his hands and he charged towards Cell Jr. Gogeta started to dodge his spiked hands.  
  
"What are you trying to do?  
  
"That's easy enough. I'm going to absorb your energy to become even stronger."  
  
"Solar Flare." Gogeta used that attack and it temporarily blinded him. "It's time to finish this."  
  
A few second later, Cell Jr. opened his eyes and shot an eye beam at Gogeta. It hit Gogeta in the shoulder injuring him.  
  
"I've seem to be immune to that distraction. Let me try. Solar Flare."  
  
Cell Jr. did the same attack on Gogeta Jr. It totally blinded him, as he tried to fight it. With that distraction, Cell Jr. lowered his spike and began punching and kicking him. The others were watching them fight, seeing Gogeta Jr. being beaten up by Cell Jr.  
  
"Anubimon, could you use that Pyramid Power on Cell Jr.?" asked TK.  
  
"Sorry. I only listen to Queen Kari," said Anubimon.  
  
"Please call me just Kari. He's my husband. Follow his instructions as well," said Kari.  
  
"As you wish. But I can only do it if he's concentrated in one thing. And I can sense that he's also putting his eyes on us."  
  
Many minutes have passed. Gogeta has regain his sight and starting to blow punches and kicks, in mid air, against Cell Jr. Hiandromon began to feel distracted and began to talk to Kenta.  
  
"Kenta, how long has this been going?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I'm not sure. Didn't you have a watch?" Kenta asked.  
  
"I did. But inside Hiandromon, I'm naked."  
  
"So that's how it must be to biomerge."  
  
"I have the time," said Jeri.  
  
"Tell us," said Takato.  
  
"It has been about twenty-five minutes."  
  
"This is bad. I'm not really sure how Gogeta Jr. can sustain that form. In Dragonball GT, when Gogeta fought Ii Shenron, his fusion only lasted for twenty-five minutes. They must've learned how to keep the fusion much longer. I give them another five minutes till the fusion wears off."  
  
Gogeta and Cell were having an equal fight. But a worried face was on Gogeta's face.  
  
'This is bad. I only have about five more minutes till this fusion wears off. I must finish this right now,' thought Gogeta.  
  
He gave Cell Jr. an uppercut. Gogeta landed on the ground and started to make the Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
The beam was going towards Cell Jr., about to make contact to him. But he regained his composure and did a Kamehameha Wave himself.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
He hit the beam, and now both of them were in a Kamehameha battle.  
  
"Crap. What have I done? I've risked the whole Earth in danger, with this. This is a life or death duel now," said Gogeta.  
  
The digidestineds and the others were looking at the light show ahead of them.  
  
"Oh great. They're putting the Earth in danger, with the way the beam the is being blasted, in that direction," said Rika.  
  
"Anubimon, it's time," said TK.  
  
"Right," replied Anubimon.  
  
Anubimon flew as fast as he can to the duel. He went under Cell Jr. and started to make a triangle.  
  
"Pyramid Power."  
  
The triangle grew much larger, than turned to a pyramid with an eye on it. The pyramid got behind Cell Jr. and the eye started to open. The pyramid started to suck Cell Jr. in.  
  
'Thank you Anubimon. You've given me a chance,' thought Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta started to power up a little more and his beam started to grow much larger. Cell Jr. was take aback and started to back up to the pyramid. Cell Jr. couldn't really sustain the duel. He was sucked into the pyramid as it closed. The pyramid than turned to data, and disappeared. Gogeta Jr.'s fusion time was up, and he split up to Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.  
  
"We did it," said Goku.  
  
"Yeah," replied Vegeta.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They did it," said Dende.  
  
"Didn't I say that that was just the appetizer? The main course is just about to come," said Koenma.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was easy," said Davis.  
  
"Guys," replied Kerpymon.  
  
"Yeah. The training did pay off," said Cody.  
  
"Umm, guys."  
  
"When we get back..." Henry said.  
  
"Hey," she yelled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What are we going to do about that?" Suzy asked.  
  
They looked up, and saw the portal, which was opened by the black pyramid.  
  
"How are we going to close it?" asked 18.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Super 17.  
  
Just then, two more beings came out of the portal, and the portal finally disappeared. The two beings landed infront of the digimon and digidestineds.  
  
"Oh no. Not you again," said Yolie.  
  
It was Babidi and a person who looks like Dabura, but he has white pale skin, blond hair, and his clothing was all black.  
  
"So good enough to see you again," said Babidi, with a sinister smile.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Rematch with Babidi

Digimon AF: Rematch with Babidi  
  
The new Z-Warriors, digidestineds, and digimon were all staring at Babidi and his henchman. They were wondering why Babidi and the Dabura look alike are doing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" yelled TK.  
  
"I'll tell you that later," said Babidi. "Right now, I'd like you to meet my top hand man, Myuramon. Call him a fused form of my former men, Dabura and Myotismon. After you guys defeated us, we landed straight to hell. There, Myotismon and I met Dabura. Dabura was about to torture me, but Myotismon defended me. Even though Dabura easily defeated Myotismon, Dabura sort of had an accident of breathing in Myotismon's data, they turned to Myuramon."  
  
"Hi," grinned Myuramon. "Ahh, Leomon. I've really wanted to battle you again."  
  
Leomon just gave him a mean look, and gave a fighting stance.  
  
"Tell us. Why are you here?" TK said again.  
  
"My master wants us to restore him, and get him out of a dimension. We want to find the Dragonballs," said Babidi.  
  
"You're a century late. My grandmother told me that the Dragonballs can no longer be use again," said Goku Jr.  
  
"I know about that. That's why I'm going to find these Black Star Dragonballs."  
  
The digidestineds were confused. They were confused about what are the Black Star Dragonballs.  
  
"Goku. What are the Black Star Dragonballs?" asked Tai.  
  
"Grandmother told me that Kami made these Dragonballs before he splitted with Piccolo. So these Dragonballs are much stronger than the original ones. My grandmother said that it can make any wish, but after you make the wish, you would have to go around the universe and find them. If you don't find the Black Star Dragonballs within one year, the planet in which you made your wish on, will explode."  
  
"That's gotta be a pain."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"I've said too much already. But I don't have to search around the universe for it. I can just bring all of it right now. With this," Babidi said as he held a ball of energy with two orbiting golden mentals.  
  
"They're the golden digieggs of miracles and destiny," exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Well whatever they are, I will get the Black Star Dragonballs with it."  
  
"Not if I can help it. Lion King Sword."  
  
Leomon charged towards Babidi with his sword. Myuramon quickly went infront of Babidi, and spat on Leomon's face.  
  
"What did you do that for?" said Leomon.  
  
"No! Leomon. You're going to turn to stone," yelled Gallantmon.  
  
"Huh?" Just then, Leomon cheek started to be stony. Then his head, his chest, and finally everywhere.  
  
"Leomon. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," yelled Jeri.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of him," said Hiandromon.  
  
"Ditto," said Kerpymon.  
  
"Kazu, Suzy, get back here," yelled Megagargomon.  
  
"Atomic Ray."  
  
"Heaven's Judgment."  
  
Myuramon easily dodged Hiandromon's and Kerpymon's attacks, and went head to head to them. Myuramon just spat on them, and floated away.  
  
"Oh crap," Hiandromon said, as he turned to stone.  
  
Kerpymon just screamed as she also turned to stone.  
  
"Kazu, Suzy. Could you still here me?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing we're still okay," said Kazu.  
  
"I can't move," complained Suzy.  
  
"I know. It was kind of stupid. Just kill of Myuramon, so you can free us."  
  
"Easier said than done," said Sakuyamon.  
  
Myuramon hovered over the digidestineds, looking down at them.  
  
"Now who shall I turn to stone next?" said Myuramon.  
  
Marineangemon floated up and went up to Myuramon.  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
The attack hit Myuramon in the face, but had no effect. Myuramon spat on Marineangemon, and he turned to stone. Marineangemon fell towards the ground, about to be destroyed. Luckily, Kenta caught him.  
  
"Marineangemon. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Kenta yelled.  
  
"Why you," Super 17 said, as he charged towards Myuramon. Myuramon tried to spit on Super 17, but he easily dodged them. "I will drain every single energy you have."  
  
"If you're just going to do just that, you're dead wrong. Crimson Lightning," Myuramon had his lasered whip and slashed Super 17.  
  
It cut through both his arms and his chest. Super 17's parts fell down to the ground, as 18 stared in horror.  
  
"Super 17," yelled 18.  
  
18 wanted to also fight Myuramon, but she was afraid what Myuramon would do to her. Super 17 was much stronger than her, but Myuramon would just be too much for her. He went back to Babidi's side, as Babidi laughed at them.  
  
"Damn you," yelled Gallantmon. "You're all going to pay for that."  
  
Babidi continued to laugh, till he had a serious grin on. "Would you hold on to this." He handed the orb towards Myuramon.  
  
"Yes master," he replied.  
  
"A-pa-la-la-pa." Babidi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone wondered where he went and they looked where he went. Vegeta Jr. started to feel strange. And then, he was screaming grabbing his head.  
  
"Vegeta. Are you alright?" asked Goku Jr.  
  
"Get out of my mind," Vegeta begged, as he powered up and flew up to Myuramon's side. He turned SSJ3 and continue screaming and hold his head. When he finished screaming, he looked up at them with an evil grin, and has the M on his forehead.  
  
"Oh no. He's a Majin Slave," said Megagargomon.  
  
"Not only that. It's me," Vegeta Jr. said with his own voice and Babidi's also.  
  
"This is getting bad. Babidi is possessing Vegeta," said Sakuyamon.  
  
"Now give me that orb." Myuramon handed over the orb to the possessed Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Tell me. How did you get those two," said Davis. "Gennai told us when we fused it with Shenron, they will be gone for good."  
  
"I'm not sure what he said. One day in hell, I was just wondering around, till this thing fell on my head. I've seen it has a high power, so I kept it just in case. With my magic I will be able to get the Black Star Dragonballs." Babidi raised up the orb and the golden digiegg of destiny began to disappear. Everyone were waiting what will happen next. Seven strange balls of light fell down towards the Earth. They all crashed down infront of Vegeta Jr. and Myuramon, making craters. Vegeta Jr. picked the Black 4-star Dragonball from the ground, with one hand carrying that ball and the other the orb. "I would like to make that wish now, but you guys may interfere with our plans. I know! The fight with the Evil Shenrons a century ago. I shall collect all the negative energy around the Earth with this orb, and turn these Dragonballs to monsters."  
  
"No. Stop it," yelled Gallantmon. "Shield of the Just."  
  
Gallantmon's attack headed for the possessed Vegeta Jr., but a large barrier surrounded him, Myuramon, and the Dragonballs. Babidi raised up the orb as it began to turn black. When the orb was it's blackest, the orb splitted to six energy beams and hit the Black Star Dragonballs. The Black Star Dragonballs began to transform into the Evil Shenrons.  
  
"This is very, very bad. It took a Super Saiyan 4 just to beat each Shenron," said Megagargomon.  
  
"And where is Koenma with that weapon?" asked Davis.  
  
"Listen, I'll try to free Vegeta from Babidi. If I can, we can transform to Super Saiyan 4 and beat those evil dragons. All you have to do is just hold them off for a while," said Goku Jr.  
  
"I don't think we'll handle ourselves for a while," said Terriermon.  
  
"We have to try," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah. We better hold them off as long as possible," said Takato.  
  
Ii, Ryan, San, Uu, Ryuu, and Chii Shenrons walked out of the crater and faced the digimon.  
  
"I understand that Suu Shenron has that pitiful honor of his, so I'll just make a new Shenron," said Babidi.  
  
The small piece of the small orb fused with the digiegg of miracles, turning it dark. Then, it fuse with the Black 4-star Dragonball. Vegeta Jr. threw the Dragonball, and when it hit the ground, it formed to a being similar to Super Buu, but with dragon wings. Vegeta Jr. laughed and smirked.  
  
"You like him. You can call him Buu Shenron," said Babidi.  
  
Vegeta Jr., Myuramon, and the Evil Shenrons walked towards the digimon all smirking.  
  
"You all better take cover. This can get ugly," said Rika.  
  
"Right. You heard her lets go," said Kari.  
  
The digidestined, Jeri, and Kenta all ran and hid behind a big rock. Goku Jr., 18, and the digimon all awaits, as their enemies would come step by step forward to them. For another huge battle.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Z-Fighters Return

Digimon AF: Z-Fighters Return  
  
Koenma, Dende, and the rest were all watching the possessed Vegeta Jr., Myuramon, and the Evil Shenrons coming towards the digimon.  
  
"Oh no. I didn't really expect this," said Koenma. "I hope Supreme Kai hurries with the caster."  
  
"Koenma, what did Babidi said about freeing his master?" asked Dende.  
  
"Here's the profile of our guy," said Botan.  
  
"Thank you. Their master is known as Kain," Koenma said. "I have not much information about him. All we know about him is he terrorized the TU-28 universe, got captured by the Galaxy Police, escaped, and was killed by Tenchi's group. At first, I really thought he was killed, but he started to regenerate himself in the Dark Ocean. We couldn't really get Kain, it was just about impossible to enter there. I just hope they can handle themselves, while Supreme Kai brings that weapon."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora, Biyomon, Gennai, and Panti all watched Baba's crystal ball, trying to watch the battle. Baba was chanting a spell, to let them watch the fight.  
  
"I remembered Cell, and I don't think Cell Jr. would look like them," said Sora.  
  
"Those are the Evil Shenron. My grandfather told me about them when I was a kid," said Panti.  
  
"Say, doesn't that look like your son?" asked Biyomon.  
  
They looked much closer. There they saw a Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Jr. looking evil, straight ahead of them.  
  
"Oh my... That's my son. But why?" wondered Panti.  
  
Pan raised up her head trying to get a good look at the battle. It was very hard for her, considering soon she would die soon.  
  
"Goku..." she said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Babidi and the others still continued to walk towards the digimon, Goku Jr., and 18. Instead of waiting, they charged towards the Evil Shenrons and the rest. Goku Jr. transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and fight against the possessed Vegeta Jr.; 18 faces off against Myuramon; Anubimon fights Ii Shenron; Vikmon fights Ryan Shenron; Gallantmon fights San Shenron; Imperialdramon fights Buu Shenron; Megagargomon fights Uu Shenron; Valkyrimon fights Ryuu Shenron; and Sakuyamon fights Chii Shenron.  
  
"Giga Crusher."  
  
"Arctic Blizzard."  
  
"Aurvandil's Arrow."  
  
"Amemit"  
  
"Lighting Joust."  
  
"Spirit Strike."  
  
"Gargo Missile."  
  
Some of the Shenrons either had no effect on them or they just easily dodged their attacks. Goku Jr. and Babidi were equally the same, but with the fight against 18 and Myuramon, Myuramon was winning.  
  
"Crimson Lightning."  
  
18 had a hard time dodging all of Myuramon's attacks, and successfully dodged them.  
  
'Oh man. If only Super 17 could've helped me,' thought 18.  
  
Ii Shenron punched Anubimon on the stomach and he fell to the ground. Ryan Shenron headbutted Vikmon, and he also fell down. San Shenron tried freezing off Gallantmon, but Gallantmon held up his shield protecting him from San Shenron's attack. But his shield turned to ice. Gallantmon dropped his shield, as it broke and turned to data.  
  
"Oh man. Looks like we can't use the Shield of the Just attack on him," said Gallantmon. "Well, eat this. Lightning Joust."  
  
Buu Shenron was having his fun all over Imperialdramon. He just hops and punches around Imperialdramon, cracking his armor.   
  
"Mega Barrage."  
  
Uu Shenron used his antennas to form electricity, and blew up all of Megagargomon's missiles and electrocuted Megagargomon at the same time. Ryuu Shenron made a small twister, and blew Valkyrimon away. Sakuyamon tried to hit Chii Shenron, but she always kept missing.  
  
"Vajra Mandala."  
  
Sakuyamon tried to use her staff to hit Chii Shenron, but she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's going on Renamon? I can't move," said Rika.  
  
"Something is controlling me Rika," Renamon replied.  
  
"Heh heh. I'm controlling you. I'm just going to have a little fun with you," said Chii Shenron.  
  
Chii Shenron started to control Sakuyamon, as she was a puppet.  
  
"This is getting boring," said Ryuu Shenron.  
  
"I here ya," replied Uu Shenron.  
  
"Hey guys. Let's use that new attack that Babidi gave us," said Ii Shenron.  
  
"Yeah," replied all the Evil Shenrons, except Chii Shenron.  
  
The Dragonballs on the Shenrons started to glow, as the light was heading towards them.  
  
"I don't like the look of this," said Imperialdramon.  
  
"I can't move," Anubimon said.  
  
The digimon were all getting sucked in, within the Evil Shenron's Dragonball. The six digimon were all trapped within each of the Dragonball. The digimon were trapped within the Dragonballs, Sakuyamon was being played as a puppet, 18 was being beaten up by Myuramon, and the fight with Goku Jr. vs. Babidi still remain the same.  
  
"This has gotten bad to worse," said Matt.  
  
"Agumon, Gabumon. Do you have the strength to warp digivolve?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't have enough energy to even digivolve to Greymon," said Agumon.  
  
"Sorry," Gabumon said.  
  
'Now we may need something more than that weapon. We need a miracle,' thought Jeri.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no this looks bad," said Sora.  
  
Just then, two of the Dragonballs beside Pan started to glow. Everyone were surprised that development.  
  
"Why are the Dragonballs glowing?" asked Gennai.  
  
The 2-star Dragonball floated above Pan. She looked up and had a fighting face look upon her face. With a nod, Pan was absorbed by that Dragonball.  
  
"Pan," yelled Panti. The 2-star and 4-star shot out to the sky, like a cannonball being fired from a canon. "What was that?"  
  
"A fighting chance," Baba replied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Look over there foolish kid. You're just about defeated. Your friends have been swallowed up by the Evil Shenrons, and Myuramon is having his time with that persistent woman. Now just give up and I'll spare you," said Babidi.  
  
"My great-great-grandfather never succumbed to any evil beings like you. And so can I," yelled Goku Jr. as he tried to punch Vegeta Jr. in the gut, but he ducked under and punched Goku Jr. down there. He grabbed his stomach and fell towards the ground.  
  
"I told you. You could never win." There were two booms heard in the battlefield. "What was that?" There he saw two craters. Babidi was curious enough to investigate. He saw two regular Dragonballs. "How did they get here?" The two Dragonballs started to glow brightly as they began to transform. Babidi covered his eyes. After the Dragonballs finished transforming, two beings came out of the crater. "No! It can't be."  
  
The two people had orange suits on, and on their back they have a sign of the numbers of stars on the Dragonballs. One had 2-stars and the other 4-star.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Davis.  
  
"It's Goku," replied TK.  
  
"And Pan. I mean, a much younger Pan," replied Kari.  
  
"Grandmother. Great-great-grandfather," Goku Jr. said as he flew towards them. "I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Me too. Now what do we have here. Doesn't he look like Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, but he's being controlled by Babidi."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll save Vegeta," said Pan.  
  
"Excuse me. But are you forgetting about them," Babidi said as all the Evil Shenron started to walk towards them.  
  
"We already know about them. And we're not fighting alone," said Goku.  
  
Five more Dragonballs fell from the sky, and impacted to the ground. They also transformed and emerged from the crater. They were also wearing the same thing that Goku and Pan are wearing.  
  
"Right on time," said Pan.  
  
Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo has emerged in the battlefield. They soon joined their friends.  
  
"Has been a long time Kakarrot," said Vegeta.  
  
"It's great to see you Pan," said Gohan.  
  
"By the look of the scenery, it seems like we're here to kick someones ass," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," replied Goten.  
  
"It has been a long time since we've seen any action," said Piccolo.  
  
"Hey! Stop ignoring me," yelled Babidi.  
  
"Huh? Is that my great-grandson or something," said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. As I said, he's been possessed by Babidi," said Goku Jr.  
  
"That wizard! He going to pay for that."  
  
"Let me handle him. My other friends needs more help than I."  
  
"Hah. I've known about your fight against the Evil Shenrons. It took a Super Saiyan 4 to beat each of them."  
  
"Yes. But each of us fused with a Dragonball. It's giving us a boosted amount of energy. Let us show you," said Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were surrounded in a golden aura, powering up. They both reached Super Saiyan 4 level.  
  
"I already know you two can transform to Super Saiyan 4," said Babidi.  
  
"Look at the others."  
  
Piccolo is powering up, which equals to a power of a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were surrounded in a golden aura, as they also transform to Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta Jr. possessed started to worry and back away. Pan also was surrounded in the golden aura, but she could only be a Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"Each of us will take care of one Shenron," yelled Pan.  
  
"Right," they all said in unison, as they charged towards the Evil Shenrons.  
  
"Hey you get back here," commanded Babidi.  
  
Goku Jr. punched Vegeta Jr., he punched back, and their battle continues.  
  
"Their back," said Cody.  
  
"It's about time," said Yolie.  
  
"But their dead. I guess each of the Dragonball brought them back to life for this," said Ken.  
  
"Wow this is so cool," said Kenta.  
  
"Please save everyone. Especially Takato," whispered Jeri.  
  
18 was being beaten down by Myuramon. 18 never had a chance to at least hurt him.  
  
"Grisly Wing."  
  
A bunch of bats came out of Myuramon hitting 18. She fell down straight towards the ground. She landed near the amputated Super 17.  
  
"18. 18 please get up," whispered Super 17. 18 got up, and went agaisht Super 17. "18, listen to me. Slit the back of my neck. There you'll find a needle. Use it, so you could turn Super. I'm sorry about killing you husband a long time ago. I'm glad you kicked some sense into me, so that I could help you." Super 17, then shut down immediately.  
  
"Thank you Super 17. Even though you are a clone of my brother, I still care about you," 18 replied. 18 turns over Super 17. There he cut the skin off of Super 17 neck. There she found a needle. She pricked her arm with it. She waited for results to happen. She did started to feel strange. 18 regained her long hair again. She also grew some small muscles. It gave her a boost of energy, she transformed to Super 18. 'This one is for you, Super 17."  
  
She flew up and charged towards Myuramon.  
  
Piccolo fights against Uu Shenron, Pan fights Ryan, Goten fights Chii, Trunks fights Ryuu, Gohan takes on San, Vegeta takes on Ii, and Goku fights Buu. Goten tried to hit Chii Shenron, but he was using Sakuyamon as a shield.  
  
"C'mon. Fight like a man, err dragon," said Goten.  
  
Chii Shenron still continued to use Sakuyamon as a shield, taking a defensive technique.  
  
"Erase Claw."  
  
Chii Shenron yelled in pain in his back. Losing concentration, Sakuyamon escaped. Chii Shenron turned around and saw Cyberdramon. Also, Ryo was riding upon him.  
  
"You..." growled Chii Shenron.  
  
Cyberdramon backed away from Chii, and Ryo got off of Cyberdramon.  
  
"Biomerge Activate."  
  
"Cyberdramon biomerge to... Justimon." Justimon jumped from the ground and kicked Chii with a kick. "Justice Kick."  
  
It hit Chii Shenron in the head, making him turn around to an already prepared Goten.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
It obliterated Chii Shenron, with also destroying the the Black 7-star Dragonball.  
  
"You missed me?" asked Ryo.  
  
"It's about time. Where the hell have you been?" asked Rika.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to rescue the rest of our friends."  
  
"Right."  
  
Piccolo grew to the size of Uu Shenron and charged towards him. Uu Shenron tried to electrocute Piccolo, but he easily dodged his attacks. Piccolo's arm streched and stabbed Uu in the chest. Uu yelled in pain. Piccolo extanded his hand and blasted Uu to pieces. The Black 5-star Dragonball fell on the ground. It turned to ash, and that restored Megagargomon.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo," said Megagargomon.  
  
"You're a digimon, right?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Heh. I'm guessing the digidestineds are here as well." Piccolo returned to his normal size, and saw Pan fighting Ryan Shenron. "Stay here. I'm going to help Pan."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Pan was punching and kicking Ryan Shenron. Pan did a kick-flip and charged a Kamehameha Wave at the Shenron.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
Ryan Shenron also released a beam, and connected to Pan's wave. They were in a beam duel. Piccolo hovered above Pan, and began to fire his own attack.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon."  
  
Piccolo's beam skewered Ryan Shenron's head, and Pan's Kamehameha vaporized the Evil Shenron. The Black 2-star Dragonball vaporized, releasing Vikmon.  
  
"Thanks," said Vikmon.  
  
Ryuu Shenron made himself a twister shield around himself, protecting himself from Trunks. Trunks tried to attack Ryuu, but he was blown away.  
  
"Try if you must. You will keep being blown away," said Ryuu Shenron.  
  
"Alright, lets try one more time," Trunks said as he flew up to the sky.  
  
"Now where did he go?"  
  
Ryuu looked around to find Trunks, be failed to find him.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ryuu looked up and saw that Trunks was coming straight down in the eye of the twister.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
Ryuu Shenron couldn't defend himself any longer. He was blasted into pieces. After Ryuu's twister shield disappeared, the Black 6-star Dragonball went to pieces and freed Valkyrimon.  
  
Gohan and San Shenron were trading punches and kicks against each other. Their powers were just about equal.  
  
"Time to end this. Kamehameha," Gohan said as he fired his beam.  
  
San Shenron fired his ice beam at gohan freezing his wave. Inside San Shenron's Dragonball, Gallantmon was a prisoner inside him.  
  
"Guilmon could you hear me?" asked Takato.  
  
"Of coarse I can Takato," said Guilmon.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here, doing nothing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're not going to be prisoner in here San Shenron," yelled Gallantmon. "Lightning Joust."  
  
Gohan and San Shenron started pacing eachother. San Shenron smiled, but than grabbed his stomach.  
  
"Huh? What going on?" Gohan questioned himself.  
  
A few moments later, Gallantmon showed himself infront of San Shenron. He turned around and saw the Shenron in pain. He let go of his stomach and saw the Black 3-star Dragonball was totally destroyed in his stomach. San Shenron fell to the ground and turned into gas.  
  
"Uhh, thanks," said Gohan.  
  
"By the looks of things, the five other Evil Shenrons are gone. Two to go," said Gallantmon.  
  
Ii Shenron and Buu Shenron saw what happened to their fellow brother. Anubimon and Imperialdramon saw what Gallantmon have done, and decided to follow his lead.  
  
"Amemit."  
  
"Omni Blade."  
  
They kept trying to escape, but they couldn't even make a dent.  
  
"They're being just to strong," exclaimed Ii Shenron.  
  
"I have a suggestion. Turn to chocolate," Buu Shenron said, as he turn Ii Shenron to chocolate. Buu picked up the chocolate and ate him. "Yum."  
  
Buu Shenron began to transform. He started to grow much larger, and started to devolop horns. As, well as the Black 1-star Dragonball forming on his chest.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared as they know what to do next.  
  
"Ready for the fusion Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
Vegeta sighed and growled.  
  
"We may not have any choice," Vegeta said.  
  
They tried to do the fusion dance but failed.  
  
"Huh? Let's try it again," said Goku.  
  
They did the fusion dance again, but it didn't work.  
  
"Kakarrot, I don't know why the fusion dance didn't work. Let's just try and tame him on."  
  
Goku and Vegeta both, double teaming Buu Shenron.  
  
Back to the Super 18 vs. Myuramon fight, it seemed about equal now.  
  
"Stay still, you woman," growled Myuramon. "Crimson Lightning."  
  
Super 18 dodged Myuramon's Crimson Lightning attack. She charged forward and karate chopped Myuramon's neck.  
  
"That ones for my brother," Super 18 said. Myuramon's head fell off. His whole body and head exploded to data, finishing him. She then saw the fight with Buu Shenron. "I guess I should join them." Super 18 flew towards the battle, as fast as she could.  
  
Hiandromon, Leomon, Kerpymon, and Marineangemon all turned back to normal.  
  
"Alright we're free," said Hiandromon.  
  
"Let's help my brother and the others," said Suzy.  
  
"Sorry Kenta, I've gotta go," Marineangemon said.  
  
"Just don't get turned stone. Got that," replied Kenta.  
  
The four digimon ran towards the battlefield, joining their friends.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Buu Shenron were exchanging blows against each other. Buu Shenron felt exhausted, even with his new powers, he still couldn't beat them down. The two saiyans double kicked him in the head as he fell down. When he looked up, he saw all the Super Saiyan 4s, Pan, Super 18, Gallantmon, Justimon, Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, Hiandromon, Kerpymon, Leomon, Marineangemon, Vikmon, and Valkyrimon all surrounded Buu Shenron. Buu felt cornered, but afterwards had an insane smile on his face.   
  
"What's so funny?" asked Vegeta.  
  
Buu Shenron's wings started to form into Anubimon's wings and Buu opened his mouth and put his hand into it. Some of them started to feel gross out, the others were confused on what he was doing. At the end, he pulled out a smaller version of Imperialdramon's sword.  
  
"Omni Blade," Buu Shenron said as he charged them.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground. He vanished and the Black 1-star and 4-star Dragonball smashed to pieces. It freed Imperialdramon and Anubimon. They were wondering on what killed Buu Shenron. They looked up. It was Supreme Kai, holding the caster, aimed for Buu Shenron.  
  
"Looks like I made it in time," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Supreme Kai. It's about time you got here with that," said Davis, as he and the other digidestineds headed towards them.  
  
"Sorry, about that."  
  
"Long time no see. Wow you've guys grown up," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. It's been fifteen years since we've seen each other," said TK.  
  
"Guys. What are we going to do with Babidi possessing Vegeta Jr.," said Sakuyamon.  
  
"Let me handle that," Supreme Kai said as he loaded another shell to the caster.  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were both exhausted. They couldn't fight anymore. They were mostly resting than fighting. Supreme Kai pointed the caster at Vegeta Jr., but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Listen purple man. What the hell are you doing. If you shoot it, you sacrifice my grandson at the process," said Vegeta.  
  
"Don't worry. It only hits people who has pure evil in their heart or mostly evil. Vegeta Jr. won't get hurt."  
  
Supreme Kai fired the shot at Vegeta Jr. It made a direct hit. Babidi came out of Vegeta Jr. and fell down to the ground. Vegeta Jr.'s M disappeared and he looked around.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You're okay. It's over," exclaimed Goku Jr.  
  
"I guess that's that," said Goku.  
  
"Not quite. Kain is left to deal with," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Who's Kain."  
  
Babidi got up a little and looked very furious at the Z-Fighters and the digimon.  
  
"My master will take care of them. I'm still not down yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve," said Babidi. "A-pa-la-la-pa."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Babidi teleported everyone in a dark place. It resembled the moon, but breatable. After Babidi cast his last spell, he fell down dead. Everyone looked around, wondering where they are.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," said Kenta.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Jeri.  
  
Everyone regrouped and were against each other. They then heard an evil laugh, and a dark shadow hovering above them, looking at them, so sinisterly.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. Kain

Digimon AF: Kain  
  
In Dende's Lookout, Koenma and everyone were staring at an empty setting. Where the Z-Fighters, digimon, and digidestineds used to be.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Dende.  
  
"Hold on. Let me change to a different channel," said Koenma. Koenma changed the channel in his portable television. There they saw the group, in some kind of dark dimension. "Here we are. I put a small camera on the caster."  
  
"Oh my where are they?" asked Popo.  
  
"That was the dimension in which Kain fought against the House of Jurai, Achika. We thought he was completely destroyed by the Dimensional Cannon that Kiyone used. It can even destroy a small galaxy for goodness sake. I'm not sure how anyone could survive."  
  
They looked around and saw a shadowy figure ahead.  
  
"Is that Kain?" asked Dende.  
  
"I guess. But he looks very different."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey look there's Pan. And everyone," exclaimed Sora.  
  
"Well, we know where she went now," said Panti.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm showing these stuff, on what Koenma sees on his television," said Baba.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone looked around in the dark dimension. They saw the dark figure, smiling sinisterly, who was standing on a cliff.  
  
"Oh great. Cell Jr. is here with us," exclaimed Hiandromon.  
  
"I don't think he is really Cell Jr. His body is similar, but his face is very different," said Goku Jr.  
  
They kept staring at him. Kari started to hold her head and began screaming.  
  
"Kari! Are you alright?" asked TK.  
  
"The darkness." Kari said.  
  
"So good to see you Queen Kari and Tatu," said the being.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said in unison.  
  
Anubimon went infront of the group and growled at the dark being.  
  
"Grr, Kain," growled Anubimon.  
  
"Oh yeah! Remember what King Kai told us. He must've been the one who killed those two in the story," said Gallantmon.  
  
"That must be the same Kain from Tenchi the Movie. He looked like a blob in the movie, but now he's stable," said Sakuyamon.  
  
"You know me well. I want to have revenge on Anubimon, and the House of Jurai," Kain said.  
  
"Tell us. Why do you have the shape of Cell Jr.?" yelled Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Gladly. Cell Jr. escaped Anubimon's Pyramid Power. Thanks to Gyrog's cells, in which he can teleport to dimensions. When he came here he was furious. The House of Jurai's friends thought I was dead. I was blown into pieces, but my cells still survived. The thing is I couldn't find a host to fuse with my cells. I promised this being in the Afterlife to restore my body, with the use of Dragonballs. It seemed like you killed him, again. I wasn't able to move. I sensed Daemon's and Gyrog's power, but I couldn't move. I needed to fuse at the spot where I was blasted. Cell Jr. came into the fray. It was a painful fusion, at least for Cell Jr. anyway. I was restored. I am much more powerful in than my old body. If you don't mind, I like to try my new powers right now."  
  
Kain disappeared. Everyone looked where Kain might have gone, but they couldn't even see him, not even the old class.  
  
"I can't detect him. I don't no where he went," said Goku.  
  
They still looked around for Kain. Imperialdramon was surrounded in a black aura and screamed in pain.  
  
"Imperialdramon?" asked Davis.  
  
"What's happening to Imperialdramon?" asked Ken.  
  
Imperialdramon turned around, so that the others could see what was happening. It was Kain, and he was absorbing Imperialdramon. Everyone was in shock. The five Super Saiyan 4s formed their beam and shot it at Kain. But some kind of force field, blocked their attacks.  
  
"Foolish human," Kain said.  
  
Imperialdramon Paladin Mode dedigivolved to Fighter Mode, Original Mode, Paildramon, they defused back to Exveemon and Stingmon, then to Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
"Quickly do something before he does something similar that Cell Jr. did to Cell," said Davis.  
  
Supreme Kai reacted quickly, by putting the last shell into the caster and fired it in Kain. It broke Kain's shield and hits his shoulder. Kain dropped the two rookie digimon as he disappeared. Davis and Ken grabbed their digimon, looking if they're alright.  
  
"Veemon, are you okay?" asked Davis.  
  
"I'm okay. Just tired," said Veemon.  
  
"I'm okay as well," said Wormmon.  
  
"Thank goodness. Now where is Kain?" asked Ken.  
  
Kain reappeared, but injured. It shows him holding his shoulder with purple blood flowing out of him. He just smiled as he restored his shoulder. Everyone paced themselves, ready to attack him.  
  
"I'm not finished yet," said Kain.  
  
Two shadow beings came out of the ground and stood beside Kain.  
  
"Those are the things, that tried to attacked Kari in the dark ocean," exclaimed TK.  
  
"They are. The Dark Ocean is located beyond those mountains. Well anyway it's time to make these two transform." Two sharp spikes came out of Kain's two hands. He pierced them with it. After a few seconds, he let go of the two as they began to transform. They transformed to two black mega digimon. "I'd like to present you Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon. But I'll take it a step further." The two black digimon began to fuse into one digimon. "Here's Blackomnimon."  
  
Blackomnimon jumped off the cliff and faced the digimon.  
  
"Let's finish this guy, before something would happen next," said Anubimon.  
  
All the digimon agreed with him, as they all charged towards Blackomnimon. As they were a few feet away from him, an after image appeared where Blackomnimon used to be.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Vikmon.  
  
Blackomnimon appeared infront of Gallantmon. Gallantmon was shocked, and tried to use his lance to jab Blackomnimon.  
  
"Transcendent Sword."  
  
Blackomnimon's sword pierced through Gallantmon's waist, all the way through.  
  
"Guilmon are you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Takato yelled, inside Gallantmon. Two slits appeared infront and behind of Takato.  
  
Gallantmon started to back away. The digimon were all shocked at their development, but Blackomnimon wasn't finished yet. He walked towards and injured Gallantmon, and aimed his cannon infront of his face.  
  
"Supreme Cannon."  
  
Gallantmon screamed as his body was being thrown towards the digidestineds and the others.  
  
"Gallantmon," yelled Megagargomon.  
  
Gallantmon exploded into data. Takato still remained intact, but was brutally injured. He fell down hard towards the ground. His goggles fell out and broke.  
  
Everyone stared in shocked, especially Jeri.  
  
"Takato," yelled Jeri.  
  
Jeri ran towards her friend. His face was covered in blood, and he laid unconscious. Jeri fell down infront of him, and cried on his blue jacket.  
  
Leomon saw Jeri crying, and eyed Blackomnimon furiously. Blackomnimon did a large back-flip and was far away from the digimon. Kain just laughed, up upon the cliff.  
  
"You. You are just like Frieza and the rest," said Goku.  
  
"I've been like this for thousands of years. I enjoy people dying. Especially, if I see them die slowly and painfully," Kain said.  
  
The sky turned a crimson red. The shut down Super 17 was soon absorbed by the ground. No noticed, because they were focused on Kain and the sky as well.  
  
"Now what," said Super 18.  
  
An army of shadows arose from the ground, just behind Blackomnimon. Also a bright red ooze, fell down slowly upon the shadows.  
  
"The chaos of the D-Reaper," said Justimon.  
  
"How? I thought we devolved them, a few months ago," said Megagargomon.  
  
"Surprised. Guess what. I evolved them again," Kain said.   
  
After the chaos engulfed the shadows, replacing them were red devils, wearing some black armor.  
  
"Janemba?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Not really. Even though they resemble Janemba, they are very weak," said Supreme Kai.  
  
"Meet my army of Shadow Reapers. S-Reapers for short. And I command them to kill everyone in their sights," Kain said.  
  
Blackomnimon and the S-Reapers marched towards them.  
  
"I'll take care of Black Omnimon. Take care of the rest. Got that," said Anubimon.  
  
The digimon followed Anubimon's command as they wait the S-Reapers to arrive.  
  
"Could you take care of those S-Reapers. Me and Vegeta would like to take care of Kain," said Goku Jr.  
  
"Didn't you forget. We still have to wait a half hour to fuse," Vegeta Jr. said.  
  
"I sort of gave you a short cut Vegeta Jr. When I shot you with the caster, your waiting time to fuse is over. You can do the fusion."  
  
"Alright," said Goku Jr. "Could you take the S-Reapers? Please grandma."  
  
"Sure thing," said Pan.  
  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. started to do the fusion dance.  
  
"Fuuuuuusion."  
  
They transformed to Gogeta Jr. and than transformed to Super Saiyan 4. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Piccolo, and Super 18 joined the digimon for their battle against the S-Reapers. Gogeta Jr. charged towards Kain, going to make him pay for the pain he caused everyone, that he caused a very long time.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. Super Saiyan 5

Digimon AF: Super Saiyan 5  
  
Anubimon fought with Blackomnimon, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Jr. fought with Kain, and the rest fight against the S-Reapers. Gogeta and Kain were exchanging punches and kicks in midair. They kept moving, kept slamming into cliffs, breaking them apart.  
  
"This is amazing. I never felt this much power before," said Kain.  
  
"Don't get to attached to it," Gogeta said.  
  
Some of the S-Reapers escaped from the grasps the digimon and Z-Fighters, heading towards the digidestineds and digimon.  
  
"TK hold this," said Supreme Kai.  
  
He threw the caster to TK and he caught it.  
  
"Uhh, sure," TK said.  
  
Supreme Kai held up his hands, and a force field surrounded him and the digidestineds. The S-Reapers surrounded the force field and tried to break it.  
  
"You should be safe in this force field," said Supreme Kai.  
  
The S-Reapers opened their hands, and somehow began to absorb the energy. That made Supreme Kai winced. The S-Reapers smiled as they absorbed the force field.  
  
"What's wrong Supreme Kai?" asked Cody.  
  
"The S-Reapers, they're absorbing my energy. Sorry, but I could only handle for just a few minutes."  
  
The digidestineds all started to worry now.  
  
"Amemit."  
  
"Supreme Cannon."  
  
Anubimon continued his assault against Blackomnimon. Their power is just about equal.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
"Heaven's Judgment."  
  
"Trinity Arm."  
  
"Atomic Ray."  
  
"Spirit Strike."  
  
"Gargo Missile."  
  
"Arctic Blizzard."  
  
"Fenrir Sword."  
  
Some of the S-Reapers were cut down to pieces, but some of them just absorb some of the energy.  
  
"Grr. Some of the S-Reapers just absorb some of our energy," said Leomon.  
  
"There's too much of them," said Rika.  
  
"Oh oh," Terriermon gulped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Henry.  
  
"We run out of ammo. We used all of them fighting Cell Jr.'s men and the Evil Shenrons."  
  
"Perfect. Now we would have to do it the old fashioned way."  
  
Megagargomon started to step on the S-Reapers, but they easily escaped him. The Z-Fighters had to punch and kick hard, knowing that they can't fire their beams at them.  
  
"This is stupid. They're nothing but cockroaches," said Vegeta.  
  
"I know, but this is what we could do right now," said Goku.  
  
"Oh no, look. Gogeta is not doing so well against Kain," said Gohan.  
  
There they saw Kain beating up on Gogeta. Gogeta was being punched around just like a punching bag.  
  
"This is fun," said Kain, as he continued to punch.  
  
Gogeta continued to be punched around. He tried to get him, but Kain was just to quick. Back in the force field, Supreme Kai is still trying to maintain his shield, and all that the digidestineds could do is watch. Also, Jeri continued to grief over Takato.  
  
"Takato please. Oh your blood. Let's see," Jeri said as she looked in her purse. She found nothing useful, till she grabbed her puppet. She put it on and began to talk to it. "Could you help me wipe the blood off Takato's face."  
  
"Of coarse I can."  
  
She took off her puppet off and began to wipe the blood off Takato's face, with it. "Much better." Takato still didn't wake up. "Please Takato. Wake up. I've lost my mother, Leomon, I can't afford to lose you to."   
  
She continued to cry on his chest. Kari saw her crying. There she saw an image of her and a dying TK, when they were young, in Novamon's Temple. The digidestineds gathered around them.  
  
"Jeri. I'm sorry," Kari said.  
  
"NO," Jeri yelled. "I refuse to believe he's going to die. He'll survive, because I know he loves me. And I love him too."  
  
Takato started to move around a bit and opened his eyes a little bit.  
  
"Jeri," moaned Takato.  
  
"Takato." She hugged him crying on his shoulder. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He saw a dark stain on his jacket. He pulled up his jacket and saw the slit on his waste. Then he felt some pain on his back. He continued to get up, despite his pain. "Takato. Please, you should rest."  
  
"Where's Guilmon?"  
  
"I'm sorry. He's dead Takato."  
  
"What!? Guilmon. Guilmonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."  
  
Takato yelled. But he didn't here Guilmon's voice. He then began to cry and fell to the ground. Jeri followed along side him and cradled him in her arms. She began to cry along him as well.  
  
"I know how you feel. Remember when I was lost Leomon. I became very depressed. And when I was in the D-Reaper's brain, I thought of committing suicide. I only thought of one positive thing inside. I was hoping you would be safe and soon come to rescue me. Thanks to you, you kept me going. Also Leomon. You two are just like my guardian angels, to me."  
  
Soon, there was a beeping sound in his pocket. Takato took out his golden D-Power out, as it was beeping and glowing. The D-Power turned back to red. And infront of him was a gold card.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Try it out."  
  
Takato stood up and slashed the gold card. Later, all his wounds became restored. He started to back up, as he felt something weird around him. Red data surrounded him as he turned back to Gallantmon.  
  
"Takato. Are you alright?" asked a voice, familiar to Takato.  
  
"Guilmon. Is that really you?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yep. It's me. I'm not going to go away that easily."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Gallantmon stood up, and headed out the force field.  
  
"Don't worry about me Jeri. I'm going to okay. For real this time," said Takato.  
  
Jeri gave a simple nod, and smiled at him. Gallantmon ran out of the force field, rejoining the others in battle. Jeri looked down in her Imperialdramon Paladin Mode card. She had a serious look in her face.  
  
"It's time for Leomon to get a new and improved sword," Jeri said. "Digi Modify. Imperialdramon's Omni Blade Activate."  
  
Leomon saw his sword transform to a smaller version of Imperialdramon's sword.  
  
"Thank you Jeri. Omni Blade."  
  
He continued to slash down on the S-Reapers as more and more kept coming. Gallantmon kept running towards the battle, till he heard a voice.  
  
"Remember. You can use my wings," said the voice.  
  
"Grani?" Takato said.  
  
"Takato. Let's transform to Crimson Mode. That's what Grani is telling us," said Guilmon.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Gallantmon mode change to... Crimson Mode."  
  
Gallantmon Crimson Mode made the scene and used his special attack against the S-Reapers.  
  
"Final Justice."  
  
He killed many S-Reapers in just one hit.  
  
"Glad to see you back Takato," said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, we were starting to worry," said Rika.  
  
"Thanks," Takato replied.  
  
The digidestineds saw that Supreme Kai was loosing energy.  
  
"I wish we could do something that would help you," said Tai.  
  
"Oh man. I hate being able to do nothing," said Davis.  
  
"Sorry. I can't handle anymore," said Supreme Kai.  
  
Just then, another miracle appeared. The digidestined's D-Terminal appeared right infront of them. Coming out of them were their digieggs.  
  
"Woah. That's more like it," Davis said.  
  
The digiegg of hope and light glowed upon TK and Kari's D3. It soon turned them into D-Powers.  
  
"Wow. Those are the digivices the tamers use," said Kari.  
  
The two digieggs combined and turned into a shell.  
  
"Hey, it looks like a shell from the caster," TK said.  
  
He took that shell and put it in the caster.  
  
The digiegg of sincerity and reliability entered the Supreme Kai's body, restoring his strength.  
  
"That's more like it," said Supreme Kai, as his force field went to full power.  
  
The digiegg of courage and friendship hovered above Tai and Matt's digivice. They also turned into D-Powers as the digieggs turned into cards and into their hands.  
  
"Let's see. It says Ancient Digivolution," said Matt.  
  
The last two digieggs flew out of the force field and hit Vikmon and Valkyrimon. The two beams came back at them. The two beams faded into Armadillomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Armadillomon. Hawkmon. What are you doing here?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I could ask the same question," said Hawkmon.  
  
"If you guys are there, than where are Patamon and Gatomon?" Kari asked. Vikmon and Valkyrimon soon turned into Seraphimon and Ophanimon. "That's not Gatomon's true mega."  
  
"Woah, that's Ophanimon. She one of the great angels. Next to Seraphimon," said Kenta.  
  
Ophanimon and Seraphimon took out more of the S-Reapers than their DNA counterparts.  
  
"Sefirot Crystal."  
  
"Seven Heavens."  
  
The continued their assault on the S-Reapers, but more and more still come. Tai and Matt held up their cards and know what they would do next.  
  
"Ready to fight Agumon," said Tai.  
  
"I'm good and ready," Agumon said.  
  
They used the cards and slashed them at their new D-Powers.  
  
"Digi Modify. Ancient Digivolution Activate," Matt and Tai said in unison.  
  
"Agumon ancient digivolve to... Ancientgreymon."  
  
"Gabumon ancient digivolve to... Ancientgarurumon."  
  
"Woah, amazing," said Matt.  
  
"You guys better help Anubimon. It seems like he needs help," said Tai.  
  
"Right," they said.  
  
They rushed out of the force field, to help out Anubimon. Anubimon was getting worn out by Blackomnimon, till Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarurumon came along side Anubimon.  
  
"You're cornered," said Ancientgreymon.  
  
"That's right," said Ancientgarurumon.  
  
"Oh really," Blackomnimon said. Blackomnimon's arm separated, as they turned back to Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon. Some of the S-Reapers turned back to chaos, and transformed to giant claws. The giant claws attached to Blackomnimon, and began to attack Anubimon. "That makes it about even."  
  
Anubimon still continued to fight Blackomnimon, Ancientgreymon fights Blackwargreymon, and Ancientgarurumon fights Blackmetalgarurumon.  
  
"Terra Destroyer."  
  
"Omega Burst."  
  
Ancientgreymon's Omega Burst incinerated Blackwargreymon's attack, and directly hit him. Blackwargreymon was completely destroyed.  
  
"Black Metal Wolf Claw."  
  
"Absolute Zero."  
  
Before Blackmetalgarurumon launched a missile within his chest, Ancientgarurumon completely froze him. The missile blew Blackmetalgarurumon up, killing him.  
  
"Woah. Unbelievable," said Tai.  
  
"They destroyed those two megas with just one attack," said Matt.  
  
Anubimon thought in his mind, and knew he must release his trump card.  
  
"It's time to finish you," said Anubimon. "Pyramid Power."  
  
The pyramid showed up, and began to absorb Blackomnimon. Blackomnimon tried resist being pulled in. He was starting to back up, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back and saw that Gallantmon stabbed him in the back.  
  
"You," grumbled Blackomnimon.  
  
"That's one for one," said Gallantmon.  
  
Blackomnimon no longer resisted, and was sucked into the pyramid. The pyramid than turned into data.  
  
"Thank you," said Anubimon.  
  
"No problem. I've been waiting to repay him that, for almost killing me," said Gallantmon. "Now we better take care of the S-Reapers."  
  
Now just about everyone were attacking the S-Reapers. Some attacked with their special attack, which resisted absorption. But some had to attack them physically.  
  
"There's only a dozen left," said Hiandromon.  
  
The S-Reapers all regrouped and extended their hands out.  
  
"Reaper Zone."  
  
The beams of light, hit Megagargomon, Sakuyamon, Hiandromon, and Kerpymon. A red shield surrounded them.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Megagargomon.  
  
The digimon within the shields all reverted back to their rookie form.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rika.  
  
"It seems like the beams that the S-Reaper hit us, is similar to what was inside the D-Reaper zone," said Renamon.  
  
"I guess it's time finish them off already," said Goten.  
  
"They weren't really that tough," said Vegeta.  
  
"Corona Destroyer."  
  
The blast hit all the S-Reapers, annihilating everyone. They all looked where the beam came from. It was Beelzemon in his Blast Mode. The Supreme Kai let down his shield down, and gasped for some air. They all ran towards the digimon and Z-Fighters. Beelzemon landed infront of them.  
  
"Thanks for helping us," said Gallantmon. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Zhuqaiomon sent me here. He also gave me his digicore, to let me be Blast Mode again. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Where are those six saiyans and a namek?"  
  
"We're the ones," said Goku.  
  
"You guys have to give you powers to someone call Gogeta Jr."  
  
"Gogeta?"  
  
They looked where Gogeta Jr. and Kain were fighting. They saw Kain pummeling Gogeta on a mountain.  
  
"There has been a legend with that temple on File Island. There it says that a mighty saiyan will conquer the forces of the Dark Ocean. There his pals gave him the power to transform."  
  
"Alright. Want to give it a try?"  
  
They all agreed, even Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Pan started to glow gold. Then, a burst of energy came out of them and headed towards Gogeta Jr. All of them turned back to normal. The beam hit Gogeta, and Kain started to back away. Gogeta's hair started to turn white, and his hair started to grow as long as the Super Saiyan 3 level.  
  
"Unbelievable. He transformed. And his power level," said Vegeta.  
  
Kain couldn't bear the light, coming out of Gogeta Jr. Gogeta started to prepare to shoot his beam at him.  
  
"Final Kamehameha."  
  
It hit Kain straight on. It flew him a very long way. Gogeta smiled and wiped a little sweat and blood off his face. He saw the whole group staring up at him He flew down to them and smiled.  
  
"We did it. I hope," Gogeta Jr. said.  
  
"That was a nice fight. Don't you think?" asked Goku.  
  
"We've face worse foes than that Kakarrot," said Vegeta.  
  
"It's been a long time since we seen you digidestineds. Are these your kids?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We wish," Kazu said.  
  
"No. They come from another dimension, to help us. King Kai brought them here," said TK.  
  
"That was fun, fighting all of those S-Reapers," said Suzy.  
  
"Hey Ken, long time no see," said Justimon.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" asked Ken.  
  
"You've have sure grown up. Remember. It's Ryo."  
  
"Ryo? I haven't seen you since we've fought Millenniummon together."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kain suddenly appeared right in front of the group. Part of his face was missing, and he lost his right arm. He looked very angry.  
  
"Damn you. I thought the House of Jurai was tough, but you have top it all off," said Kain.  
  
"Maybe you haven't learn your lesson yet," said Gogeta Jr.  
  
"No, you haven't. I know I am defeated already. Well, not quite. If I'm not going to win this war, than no one will."  
  
Everyone was confused. Kain started to glow eerily. Now everyone started to worry.  
  
"Twilight Explosion."  
  
He began to self-destruct as the light covered him and started to grow. The light blinded everyone as the light covered them and everything within the dark dimension.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	22. Ryo's Mission

Digimon AF: Ryo's Mission  
  
Everyone on Dende's Lookout, were staring down a blurred screen, on the portable television.  
  
"Oh no. What happened?" asked Botan.  
  
"It seems like Kain self-destructed. I hope they are alright," said Koenma. "Work darn it, work." A few seconds later, it showed a crimson sky, with rocks floating around. "Phew. They must be okay. But where are they?"  
  
"Oh my," said Popo.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dende.  
  
"Yeah, tell us," said Koenma.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but I do believe that is the Deadzone. Me and Kami sort of seen what is in the Deadzone, but it wasn't a clear picture. Oh my, what if Garlic Jr. is there," said Popo.  
  
"Well, hopefully that can take care of themselves."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gogeta Jr. defended themselves against Kain's self-destruction. He looked around and saw a bunch of rocks floating by. As well, as a red sky.  
  
"Oh no. The others," said Gogeta Jr.  
  
He turned around and saw that everyone was protected by a blue bubble.  
  
"Thank you Marineangemon," said Kenta.  
  
"Don't mention it," Marineangemon said.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Davis.  
  
The saw nothing but the red sky, floating rocks, and a shell of Cell Jr.  
  
"Woah, look at him. Looks like he failed in killing us," said Kazu.  
  
Suzy went over and looked at the shell. First she tapped on it, then she knocked on it.  
  
"Suzy you better get back here," warned Henry.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not moving at all," said Suzy.  
  
She then began to push it, but it fell over and broke into pieces. Suzy ran back, a bit shocked.  
  
"Now that we defeated Cell Jr., Babidi, and Kain, how do we get out of here?" asked Rika.  
  
"So far, we don't know yet," said Pan.  
  
"Supreme Kai, could you get us out of here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I've put up my energy on that shield. It should take about six hours for me to recover," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
"So in other words, we're stuck. Great, just great," Vegeta said.  
  
Super 18 so quickly reverted back into her original self. She was also wondering how to get out, but have no answer.  
  
"I maybe an android, but this place is giving me the creeps," said 18.  
  
"Now I'm starting to fell it to," said Jeri.  
  
Some of the digidestineds began to shake. Soon afterward some of the digimon began to feel something.  
  
"What is this?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"It feels like someone is watching us," said Armadillomon.  
  
"After the fight with Kain, I was feeling hungry, but now I've lost my appetite," said Veemon.  
  
"It feels much worse when we entered Zhuqaiomon lair, a long time ago," said Rika.  
  
"I think I'm going to pop a gear," said Guardromon.  
  
"It's power is similar of those of, like a digimon," said Leomon.  
  
Soon afterwards, a ghostly figure appeared. It looked like an atom with two dragon heads. One was red and the other was blue.  
  
"Forget momentai, this is a time to panic," said Terriermon.  
  
Everyone were staring at it. Even the Z-Fighters have their concerns.  
  
"I can't feel any power level from that, but why am I shivering just now?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
It looked down on everyone. But he was focusing mostly on Justimon.  
  
"Cyberdramon. Is he the one we seek?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes it is Ryo," replied Cyberdramon.  
  
"Heh. Just as I thought."  
  
"What are you talking about Ryo?" asked Takato.  
  
"I finally found you. Zeedmillenniummon."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon's eyes started to glow, and started to come closer.  
  
"Are you the legendary tamer known as Ryo Akiyama?" he asked in a gloominess voice.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"So you're the one who killed my brothers."  
  
"Ryo, you better start explaining myself," yelled Rika.  
  
"Okay, okay. It all started when I was ten years old. I was on my computer when I saw the battle against Omnimon and Diaboromon."  
  
"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm getting to that. After Omnimon is defeated, I got a digivice. Nothing else happened, till December 31, 1999. Well, at least in Ken's dimension. There I got sucked into the digital world and met Ken and Wormmon. As well as Veemon, my partner. We stopped Millenniummon from the Y2K bug from activating."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying you're the same Ryo from Tag Tamers and sort of show on Digimon 02?"  
  
"That right."  
  
"That's so cool. I really wish..."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Sorry. I just- Oof."  
  
Rika punched Kazu in the stomach, and smiled back at Justimon.  
  
"Thank you," Ryo said.  
  
"You're welcome," Rika replied.  
  
"Well anyway, when Millenniummon was turning to data, he shot a dark spore. I was about to get hit with it, but Ken pushed me out of the way and got hit with the dark spore."  
  
"I remember. That's the spore which soon turned be into the Digimon Emperor," said Ken.  
  
"Yeah. After that I went home. Two years later my digivice soon turn into the D-Power and I went to the digital world again, but in it's creation. There I met Monodramon. We explored the Temple of the Digivices. We went inside the maze, but got lost for three hours there. In the middle of the temple it shows a prophecy of the Millenniummons. Millenniummon, the destroyer of worlds; Moonmillenniummon, the destroyer of galaxies; and finally Zeedmillenniummon, the destroyer of universes. There I've spoke with Centarumon. He said that my D-Power can move through space and time. That's why I'm able to transport to other dimensions. He also said I was chosen to destroy all the millenniummons to save all the universes in all the dimensions. I've accepted that mission. And thanks to Centarumon, I've got out of that forsaken maze. When we went outside, I've met a past version of Millenniummon. He told me he was my former partner. I don't really have a memory of that. Well Monodramon and Millenniummon started to argue, it was really strange. Afterwards, Monodramon did a forced fusion with him, and they transformed into the digiegg which is soon to be Cyberdramon. Over those years, he hatched and soon became Monodramon, Strikedramon, that was after I've beaten Rika in that card tournament, then Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon became too intense, so I had to tame him in the digital world. We were also looking for Moonmillenniummon and Zeedmillenniummon. Then I met you guys, the tamers. After we defeated that dragon deva, we left. Soon afterwards, we've met Moonmillenniummon. It took all my tamers skills to beat him. Soon I've joined you on your mission to defeat the D-Reaper. After D-Reaper was eliminated, I went back to the digital world to get Cyberdramon. We went back to Centarumon for any info on Zeedmillenniummon. All he told me was that Zeedmillenniummon had the power to transport to other dimensions. We hopped went dimensional hopping. We've met several interesting people on the way. Like Vash the Stampede, Ranma Saotome, Bit Cloud, Spike Spigel, and many others. Then, I heard that you need help on fighting Babidi and Kain, so we came. We flew half around the world to get there. And here we are. We need to kill Zeedmillenniummon. If we don't, it will be the end of everything."  
  
"Interesting story, but why didn't he destroy anything already."  
  
"I'll explain that," said Zeedmillenniummon. "I needed energy for me to get strength. And this is a good place. The Deadzone."  
  
"Did you say the Deadzone," Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo said in unison.  
  
"There I absorbed the spirit of Garlic Jr. It took me a long time to gather it. I just finished draining him. Now I'm about ready to destroy."  
  
"Not if I got anything to say about it," said Justimon. "I especially got the Z-Fighters with me. Your chances of winning have gone down to zip."  
  
"Arrogant fool. Your arrogance will be the death of you and everyone."  
  
"Everyone. Try to attack Zeedmillenniummon with everything you've got."  
  
They all nodded. Everyone began to charge up their energy to get ready to attack.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
"Final Flash."  
  
"Special Beam Cannon."  
  
"Final Justice."  
  
"Corona Blaster."  
  
"Lightning Clap."  
  
"Amemit."  
  
"Seven Heavens."  
  
"Sefirot Crystal."  
  
"Absolute Zero."  
  
"Omega Burst."  
  
"Kahuna Wave."  
  
"Fist of the Beast King."  
  
"Guardian Barrage."  
  
"Twin Tornado."  
  
"Diamond Storm."  
  
All the attacks just passed right through Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
"Fools. You can't physically hurt me. I'm already dead. I'm a ghost. A true one, unlike those Bakemons," he said. "Now's my turn. Necron Mist."  
  
A gray mist came right out of him. It totally covered the rocks around. Especially, with the digidestineds, tamers, digimon, and the Z-Fighters upon them.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	23. The Final Fight

Digimon AF: The Final Fight  
  
The mist had rushed through everyone, thanks to Zeedmillenniummon. When the mist dimmed down, Gogeta looked around his body.  
  
"Huh? Nothing happened," Gogeta Jr. said. When he turned around, many of his friends were found petrified. Supreme Kai, all the digidestineds, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzy, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Leomon, and Lopmon were all petrified. "What the hell have you done to them?"  
  
"That mist petrifies everyone. Unless they are strong megas and have a power level over a thousand," said Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
"Why did 18 and the Supreme Kai were affected?" asked Gallantmon.  
  
"18 is an android, which means she doesn't have a power level. And Supreme Kai used his energy to protect the digidestineds in his force field. That reminds me, why haven't you used your instant transmission Goku?" asked Justimon.  
  
"Well, I've been trying for a while. I guess it doesn't work for me anymore," Goku said.  
  
"Enough. Now it's time to finish the job. Time Destroyer."  
  
All the petrified people began to blow. And soon, each of them blew up one my one.  
  
"No. Stop it," yelled Goku.  
  
They still keep blowing up. Gallantmon saw in horror as Jeri started to glow very brightly. Seconds later, she blew up. Deep within Gallantmon, Takato started to have tears in his eyes.  
  
'No. The girl I loved, admired, is now gone,' Takato thought.  
  
Moments later, everyone who were petrified were now rubble. Takato than began to scream, after seeing the horror of all his friends, all killed by that attack.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in Panti's house saw the horror of seeing their friends blow up. Then, Baba's crystal ball turned to static.  
  
"Matt... No," Sora said as she started to cry.  
  
Biyomon started to comfort her, after seeing their friends killed.  
  
"Baba. What happened?" asked Gennai.  
  
"I'm not really sure? I'm getting this frequency from Koenma. If were seeing static here, he should be seeing static as well," said Baba.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Dende's Lookout, they were also seeing static in the portable television. Koenma just sighed and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"What's going to happen to them?" asked Dende.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I didn't even notice that they'll be facing that creature. I was just expecting Cell Jr. and Kain," Koenma said. "Botan we're going."  
  
"Alright," said Botan.  
  
"We need to get there before my father condemns their souls."  
  
Koenma and Botan both disappeared back to the Afterlife. Dende and Popo looked down on the Earth, with a worried face.  
  
'Goku, Gohan. What's going on over there,' thought Dende.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato was in a deep of rage. He never felt that much anger since Leomon was killed by Beelzemon. Takato started to charge at Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
"Gallantmon. Get back here," yelled Justimon.  
  
"You are going to die for that. I hope you go to hell," said Gallantmon. "Final Jus- whoa."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon just blew Gallantmon away. He landed on the ground and stared at Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
"I see you want to kill me that badly. Let me sort of give you an advantage," said Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
From one of the rocks, some kind of corps rose from the ground.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm sure that guy does look like Garlic Jr.," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh it is. I've sucked the spirit from Garlic Jr. Even if he is an immortal, his body still remains. But his soul no longer exists," said Zeedmillenniummon. Zeedmillenniummon then entered Garlic Jr.'s body. The body started to shake. One of his arms started to turn red, the other blue. And finally the body open his eyes, except he doesn't have any eyes. "Is this more like it?"  
  
Zeedmillenniummon charged towards Gallantmon, but Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta Jr. stopped right in front of him.  
  
"If you're going fight him, you have to fight me first," said Gogeta.  
  
"Let's see. Nah." He opened his mouth and a strange black light came out of him. Gogeta started to shrink, and finally was trapped in a black diamond. "Stay out of my way."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon continued to charge towards Gallantmon, till he was kicked in the head my Justimon.  
  
"Justice Kick."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon shook his head and stared a hole in Justimon.  
  
"I'm the one you want. Kill me first. I dare ya," said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I just forgot about you."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sad." His robotic arm soon turned into a blade. "Trinity Arm."  
  
Justimon and Zeedmillenniummon started to duke it out. The rest of the digimon saw the battle going on, and saw something wrong with the Z-Fighters.  
  
"Yo. What wrong with you guys?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"It seems like the Deadzone is sapping our strength," said Goten.  
  
"We're just lucky that the mist didn't affect us," said Trunks.  
  
"I wish we could help my grandson," said Pan.  
  
"Biomerge with the digimon. Help Justimon eliminate the evil," said a voice.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked.  
  
"That sounded like Shenron," said Piccolo.  
  
Gallantmon came by flying and stood beside the Z-Fighters.  
  
"We know what that voice is talking about," said Gallantmon. The rest of digimon nodded their head. They understood what Shenron said. "Shenron is saying that you would have to fuse with each of the digimon."  
  
"No way. It's already bad enough that I fused with Kakarrot, but with a digimon. That's just bull shit," said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey it's no resort for me too. But we would have to do it anyway," said Beelzemon.  
  
"It's my duty to try anything that would give an advantage to us," said Anubimon.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," replied Vegeta.  
  
"But how are we going to fuse with them?" asked Gohan.  
  
"How about we concentrate? That would be a start, father," said Pan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The Z-Fighters did concentrate of fusing with the digimon. Afterwards, Takato came out of Gallantmon, and ran towards the Z-Fighters. The Z-Fighters started to ascend and float their way towards the digimon. They biomerged with the digimon successfully. Vegeta biomerged with Beelzemon. Pan biomerged with Ophanimon. Gohan biomerged with Gallantmon. Goku biomerged with Anubimon. Piccolo biomerged with Ancientgreymon. Trunks biomerged with Seraphimon. And Goten biomerged with Ancientgarurumon. The biomerged Z-Fighter digimon than charged off to assist Justimon.  
  
"Yeah. Go get him you guys," yelled Takato. He then felt something under his foot. He looked in the rubble, and saw the caster. "I remember this. TK had this before he died." He then opened the caster up, and saw a white shell. "This could be very useful." Takato soon closed the caster.  
  
Justimon soon felt exhausted. Zeedmillenniummon didn't show a sweat on his face.  
  
'He is so much for me. He's nothing like the other Millenniummon's that I've fought," thought Ryo.  
  
"Absolute Zero."  
  
"Gaia Tornado."  
  
The attacks all hit Zeedmillenniummon, making him thrown straight to a cliff.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo questioned. "How did you do that. I was hardly making a dent on him."  
  
"That's because we biomerged with the digimon," said Seraphimon with a strange voice.  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?"  
  
"Yep." Zeedmillenniummon then came out of the cliff and looked at the digimon. "Lets double team him Pan."  
  
"Right," Ophanimon said.  
  
"Hallowed Knuckle."  
  
"Eden's Javelin."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon was knocked up by their attack.  
  
"Corona Destroyer."  
  
"Final Justice."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon was knocked diagonally up. Anubimon started to form a huge Amemit attack.  
  
"Amemit."  
  
Zeedmillenniummon was thrown very hard, to a very long distance, in the Deadzone.  
  
"Trunks. Could you heal up my grandson?" asked Ophanimon.  
  
"Sure thing," Seraphimon replied. He then came across to a black crystal. His wing then started to glow. "Final Heal."  
  
The diamond started to crack. And finally Gogeta Jr. emerged out of it, and regained his size.  
  
"Hey Gogeta, catch," said Gallantmon, as he threw his sword at Gogeta. "There's one way to kill an immortal, and that's by decapitating him."  
  
"Thanks," replied Gogeta. Zeedmillenniummon came rushing through rocks breaking them. He was trying to reach for the digimon. But Gogeta with his fast speed quickly swung his at Zeedmillenniummon. Soon the sword burst into data. "Huh?"  
  
He then turned his head as Zeedmillenniummon's head started to fall off. Garlic Jr.'s body fell down as Zeedmillenniummon's spirit started to extract himself from the body, becoming it's ugly self again. Justimon then thrusted himself as fast as he can.  
  
"Ryo, are you sure about this?" asked Cyberdramon.  
  
"Yes. He is unlike any other undead digimon. I have to do this,"  
  
"Very well."  
  
Justimon soon defused back to Ryo and Monodramon. Monodramon then left Ryo's side.  
  
"Good luck Ryo," said Monodramon.  
  
"Thanks. You've been a great partner."  
  
Ryo soon slammed into the core of Zeedmillenniummon. Ryo took out his D-Power. That D-Power forced Zeedmillenniummon to possess Ryo.  
  
'I've had a great life. I'm sorry, that my parents are going to freak about this. Soon, I'm going to join you in the Afterlife with you Rika. I'm very sorry that I didn't do anything to save you. But I will avenge your death,' thought Ryo.  
  
"Ryo. What are you doing? Get out of there," yelled Takato.  
  
Ryo was struggling to hold onto his body as long as he could.  
  
"Zeedmillenniummon can't be heard physically. My D-Power made me fuse with him. Now you can finally eliminate Zeedmillenniummon once and for all," Ryo replied.  
  
"But you'll get killed."  
  
"I know. But there's no other way."  
  
Gogeta was confuse. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the digimon, and nodded in agreement with Ryo. He then looked at Takato. He also did the same.  
  
"Alright. This is a point of no return," said Gogeta. Gogeta started to form his most powerful Kamehameha Wave against Zeedmillenniummon. Upon forming his wave, seven orbs surrounded his hands. "Grand Lethal Kame..." His beam started to get much larger. "...hame..." The seven orbs entered the beam. Then a symbol of death appeared in it. "...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....."  
  
The Kamehameha Wave quickly approached the semi-possessed Ryo. Ryo finally succumbed to Zeedmillenniummon. Ryo is now fully possessed by him. Two heads came out of Ryo's back, ripping his shirt apart. The red head and blue head started to fire a beam of it's own.  
  
"Chrono Paradox."   
  
He fired his bea and it collided with Gogeta's Kamehameha Wave. Soon Zeedmillenniummon's beam started to creep much closer to Gogeta.  
  
"What!? No way. I'm using all my energy in this attack," said Gogeta Jr.  
  
"There's no way you'll be able to beat this attack. This attack is used to destroy a whole universe, in just one shot. Heh heh," said the possessed Ryo.  
  
"He's in trouble. We have no help him," said Anubimon.  
  
The digimon all charged towards Zeedmillenniummon. Ryo opened his mouth and a black light came out of him. All the digimon were blown away from him. Zeedmillenniummon's beam continued to creep much closer to Gogeta.  
  
'I can't take this anymore. This is too much,' thought Gogeta.  
  
Takato saw the close-hand with the battle. He just remembered that he was holding the caster. Takato knew it was a right time to use it, and pointed it at the possessed Ryo.  
  
'This is for everyone you have killed. All my friends, and my crush,' thought Takato.  
  
Takato fired the caster, and the blast headed towards Ryo. It hit Ryo, and was surrounded in a bright white light. Zeedmillenniummon was totally paralyzed by it.  
  
"No. I can't move," said Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
Zeedmillenniummon's attack dissipated by that. Finally, Gogeta's wave raced towards Ryo. It finally hit him and he was screaming in pain. Soon, all the digimon, Takato, and finally Gogeta Jr. all disappeared from the Deadzone, ending the battle.  
  
To Be Concluded... 


	24. The Revival of Shenron

Digimon AF: The Revival of Shenron  
  
In the Earth Check-in Station, the digidestineds, some of the tamers, some of the digimon, 18, and Supreme Kai found themselves in a long line.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Rika.  
  
"I hate to inform you guys, but were dead," Kazu said as he pointed on the halo on his head.  
  
Everyone had a surprised face on, with their predicament. Suzy then started to cry.  
  
"Wah, I don't want to be dead," cried Suzy.  
  
Henry soon cradled his sister.  
  
"Don't cry. It doesn't really feel that bad," said Henry.  
  
"Well here we are again," said TK.  
  
"Yep," Kari replied.  
  
"Our kids are going to be disappointed."  
  
"Too bad, that Shenron won't grant any wishes anymore to restore us," said Kenta.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you guys turn into digieggs when you were killed?" asked Ken.  
  
"I believe it's because we died in a different dimension," said Wormmon.  
  
Everyone continued to wait in line, till Jeri saw a crestfallen Supreme Kai.  
  
"Supreme Kai, what's wrong?" asked Jeri.  
  
"This is really embarrassing. I the Supreme Kai, now dead."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"So, where do you think you would be going? Heaven or hell?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Neither, for now," Koenma appeared.  
  
"Koenma, what are you doing here?" asked Davis.  
  
"I was on Dende's Lookout when I saw you fight your battle. Dende told me when the Z-Fighters arrived on the scene, he felt a strange feeling. Like, the Dragonballs are gaining energy."  
  
"You mean..." everyone said in unison.  
  
"Be patient. They should arrive in their dimension soon. Just follow me."  
  
Everyone followed Koenma, in sort of a VIP line.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Z-Fighters, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Guilmon, Impmon, Anubimon, Monodramon, and Takato all appeared just behind Panti's house. Sora looked out the window and saw them outside. Sora, Panti, Gennai, and Biyomon all rushed out and joined them. But they were disappointed on what they saw.  
  
"Where are Matt and the others?" Sora asked.  
  
"They're dead. I'm really sorry," said Takato.  
  
They were all disappointed on their fight with Zeedmillenniummon. Just then Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan felt something strange in their backs. Suddenly, all seven Dragonballs were extracted. They all saw the Dragonballs placed in it's pattern. The sky started to turn black, and lightning showed it's presence. The Dragonballs started to glow, and a beam of light came out of it. Soon a dragon took it's form.  
  
"Shenron?" questioned Goku.  
  
"I shall grant wishes again. The first wish will be any wish you want, but the second has to be granted within my power," said Shenron.  
  
"Alright, this is a no brainer. Shenron, I wish all those who were killed by Zeedmillenniummon, be brought back to life," yelled Takato.  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
A few seconds later, Supreme Kai, the digidestineds, the tamers, and some of their digimon came out of the light. They all were confused at where the are, till they saw Shenron, and finally saw their friends and their surroundings.  
  
"Alright we're alive," cheered Suzy.  
  
Everyone was relieved, but they noticed that Leomon and 18 weren't there.  
  
"Hey, where are 18 and Leomon?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Could you hear me?" asked a voice.  
  
"18, is that you?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to stay here for now. I'm going to meet Krillin around here. Tell Master Roshi that I won't be coming back."  
  
"Sure thing," Panti said.  
  
"Jeri this is Leomon."  
  
"Leomon. Why weren't you wished back?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I was already dead. I was killed by Beelzemon in the first place."  
  
"Oh could we wish him back here?"  
  
"I'm sorry. He died in another dimension. I can't grant the second wish, which are beyond my power," said Shenron.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jeri, don't worry about me. I've gotten used to living here," said Leomon. "I'll miss you Jeri. Remember you have a lion's heart."  
  
Takato came by Jeri, and put a hand over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeri," said Takato.  
  
"Don't be. This time, I don't feel so sad about him. I'm just glad I've met Leomon, just one more time."  
  
Takato soon realized that someone was missing.  
  
"Hey. Where's Ryo?"  
  
"I thought he wasn't affected by the mist. Isn't he supposed to be with you?" asked Rika.  
  
"Not really. He sacrifice himself to let me and Gogeta finish Zeedmillenniummon off. Zeedmillenniummon didn't really kill Ryo, we did."  
  
"How?" She then grabbed Takato by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Ryo got himself possessed, in which he would Zeedmillenniummon would be able to get killed. Gogeta shot his Kamehameha Wave at him, but soon he shot a beam of his own. I used the caster to save Gogeta, but Ryo ended up... you know."  
  
Rika felt a sharp pain in her heart as she let go of Takato, and fell towards the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes, knowing she would never see him again.  
  
"I'm not going to die that easily," said a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to where the voice was. It was in the bushes. And out came Ryo, all tattered up.  
  
"Ryo," Rika yelled as she ran forward and glimpse Ryo. Ryo almost lost his balance, but managed to still stay up.  
  
"Woah. I'd really didn't expect this out of you."  
  
"I thought I was never going to see you again."  
  
"Well, I was expecting you to see you in the Afterlife. But I'm surprised that I'm still alive."  
  
"I thought Gogeta completely blasted you and Zeedmillenniummon apart," said Takato.  
  
"Yeah, but thanks to that caster you fired, it save my body and soul. Unfortunately for Zeedmillenniummon, he wasn't so lucky. Now my mission is over."  
  
"Good," replied Rika.  
  
"Uhh... I'm waiting for that second wish," said Shenron.  
  
"Hmm... What will be our next wish?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I've got one. Could you connect the time streams of dimensions, in which they would flow the same time," said TK.  
  
"I'm not sure. I shall try," Shenron said. His eyes started to glow. They all awaited the results if Shenron could make that wish. "It has been done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, I need the ones called Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Pan to be guardians of the Dragonballs. Many people had wished for selfish things. I need you to protect the Dragonballs from any evil, so it will be less likely to collect any negative energy around."  
  
"We understand," said Goku.  
  
"It's time for you to go now."  
  
"Well, you heard what the dragon said. Let's go. It's been nice seeing you," said Trunks.  
  
"That goes double for me," said Goten.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked infront of Shenron as they disappeared.  
  
"You've guys still got it," said Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah. I thought your monsters were weak, but you show a lot of integrity," said Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta soon disappeared.  
  
"It has been a long time. The first time a saw you, we were kids, then you were teenagers and I was an adult, and then you all grew up. Time has surely passed," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. We were wondering after you left, when we would be able to see you again. And a hundred years later, here you are," said Goku.  
  
"Grandma, are you going?" asked Goku Jr.  
  
"Yes. I am going to miss you. I guess you could live with your mom and dad in the other part of town," said Pan.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, grandson."  
  
Later on, Goku, Gohan, and Pan disappeared in the dragon. Soon the dragon disappeared, and all seven Dragonballs all rose to the sky. Finally, the Dragonballs spreaded all around the world again.  
  
"I guess you tamers should be going now," said Gennai.  
  
"Yeah, but look at my D-Power," Ryo said, as he took out a broken D-Power.  
  
"Hey Panti. Do you have those three capsules?" asked Supreme Kai.  
  
"Sure," Panti said, as she took out those capsules and gave it to Supreme Kai.  
  
Supreme Kai took Ryo's D-Power. He then fuses the capsules with Ryo's D-Power. After the fusion he gave Ryo his D-Power back.  
  
"There good as new."  
  
"Thanks," Ryo replied.  
  
"Hey Takato, before you go, I would like to give you this," TK said.  
  
He threw a disk to Takato, and Takato perfectly caught it.  
  
"What's this?" asked Takato.  
  
"Install it to your computer. It's a digiport. You could go see your digimon in the digital world."  
  
"Thanks. Guilmon, I'll see you later in the digital. Okay."  
  
"Okay. Bye Takato. See ya later," said Guilmon.  
  
Ryo then held his D-Power up. Jeri began to hold Takato's hand, he smiled back. Rika and Ryo did the same thing.  
  
"Dimensional Port Open. Coordinates DT-51 Activate."  
  
All the Digimon Tamers then teleported back to their dimension. Their digimon looked at the Digidestineds.  
  
"Are you going to send us home now?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Sure. We better go inside," said Tai.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone went inside. TK was setting up the digiport to send the digimon back to the digital world.  
  
"Kari, if you need help, just call," said Anubimon.  
  
"Will do," replied Kari.  
  
"Alright. Digi Port Open," TK said.  
  
Gennai, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon, Monodramon, Marineangemon, Impmon, and Anubimon were sucked into the Digi Port, sending them all back to the digital world.  
  
"Well, we better go," said Matt.  
  
"That was a really interesting week," said Davis.  
  
"Alright sure," said Panti.  
  
"We should also thank you for help us," said Tai.  
  
"It's no problem. It was fun protecting the world," said Goku Jr.  
  
"I'm going to try to reach Super Saiyan 4 and 5 without fusing with Goku," said Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Heh, some things never change," said Kari.  
  
The digidestineds gathered their kids and their digimon around the house. They came back, ready to return to their own dimension.  
  
"Digi Port Open."  
  
They all were sucked into the Digi Port, returning to their own dimension. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Panti all waved good-bye to them, who helped them defeat some of the most powerful enemies of the universe. Cell Jr., Kain, and Zeedmillenniummon.  
  
The End 


End file.
